The Most Extraordinary Life In High School
by Blazin' Blitz
Summary: Anthro Fanfic and High School A/U This story is a unique story about Humphrey and Lilly. They had chosen "Rowing" as their High School sport which will affect their lives more than you think. Corporal Kingpins, secret organizations and extraordinary times are ahead of them. Rated M for Language, violence and (maybe) intimate scenes. (Revision in progress) also R&R
1. WHAT ARE THOSE!

**A/N**: _This is my first fanfic, no flames on me, please. I also may have upset someone, somehow recently so I'm going through all my older chapters from this one up to Chapter 22 to see where I went wrong and fixing other errors along the way __while a friend of mine continues this story for me (temporarily) on this account_. _This is gonna take a long time to do and I probably won't have any time to edit the newer chapters so hang in there, yeah?_

* * *

**_-Act I: Adventures From Small Begginings-_**

**_WHAT ARE THOSE?!_**

_Jasper High_

_21 October 2019_

_Monday 12:32_

Humphrey's P.O.V

My name is Humphrey Williams. I've just started my first year in High School not long ago with my close friend, Sam Ackerman. Him and I go way back and share many qualities, mostly the saddest things. I lost my parents at the age of seven and he lost his at the age of nine. We basically grew up as orphans in foster care although I can't remember who cared for me at that time but I still can't forget that day my parents died in front of my own two eyes. It still haunts me in my dreams sometimes but I accept it. Shakey doesn't tell anyone what happened to him and I respect that. I met him in Jasper's elementary school and the boys and I called him Shakey.

Now we're in High School. Our old pals split now it's just us, the remaining duo. It's now been three weeks since we've started here and now the school activities were now opened. Little did I know how much this one, single activity would impact my life and all my friends lives entirely...

"Shakey, have you made up your mind on what sport you want to take on this year?" I asked him as I took a bite of my lunch. "I tried out for football remember? I didn't make the team dude." He replied looking depressed.

"Come on dude, there's still plenty of other options. You're still good at chess right?" I asked him after spotting a chess flyer on ground. I saw this as encouragement for both myself and Sam.

As we were sitting on the stands across the baseball pitch, the school's P.A system went on. "**Any and all students interested in 'rowing', please see Mr. Sullivan in the school gym before the end of your break, thank you.**" The lady behind the mic announced really loudly.

"Sheesh, can't the lady at least lower her tone on that thing?!" Shakey exclaimed, still gripping on his ears. But that's not what I was worried about.

I watched in terror as fifty other wolves started running across the field while others were jumping over the grand stands behind us.

"What the hell?" I questioned why everyone went crazy all of a sudden. I then realized that most of the mob were heading towards the direction of the school gym. I left my food, grabbed my bag, got up and started hauling ass to the gym. I knew that there weren't many spots left on the roster because of the way everyone else was running.

_'Shit!'_ I cursed mentally. _' __I'm not gonna make it in time, unless...'_ Then it hit me. I took a sharp right turn and ran through the hallway. I ran as fast as I could without knocking anyone over along the way.

I ran up a flight of stairs and jumped out the window (ignoring a group of girls who just witnessed the havoc I caused throughout this side of the school block) and landed on the rooftop of the gym.

_'Well crap...' _I thought after realizing I had no way of climbing down. I noticed an open window on the left side of the building.

_'I'm gonna die one day, doing stupid crap like this...' _I told myself as I dropped down from the ledge of the roof and onto the edge of the window. I'm amazed at how it could withstand my weight after landing on the pane.

I somehow skillfully and yet clumsily slid into the gym, through the back window. After climbing through, I saw Shakey sitting quietly and slowly shaking his head at me. I chuckled as I walked over to him then we shook hands and sat down.

"Dude, I thought you hated watersport and also... _HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST?!__" _I exclaimed softly. "One: I only hate polo, not all watersports. Two: I just walked into the main school building and took the stairs." Shakey told me as if memorizing this entire school in the first three weeks was easy (but I honestly should kinda know my way around by now). While we sat waiting for Mr. Sullivan, we saw four alpha-classed wolves walk in through the door. _"Dude, that first alpha who just walked in is Garth Richards." _Shakey whispered to me.

_"What is he some kind of hotshot or something?" _I whispered back to him. **_"Haven't you learned anything in the past three weeks man?!"_** Sam said a bit too loudly.

_"What are you guys whispering about?"_ A random wolf whispered behind us. Shakey and I were startled by this then I quickly recognized who this wolf was from just his height alone. "Hey, I'm Sylvester Altman but you can call me Salty we share a lot of classes together." The wolf introduced himself.

Salty was a lanky wolf with scruffy fur but he was at least popular amongst some girls somehow. Wait a minute..

_'Why would he join rowing? Isn't his height more appropriate for basketball or something-'_ My thoughts were stopped short when the mob of wolves I saw earlier came storming into the gym._ "Took 'em long enough. Eh, Candu?"_ Garth whispered to the shorter wolf.

After three minutes of waiting, a well-aged and slightly buffed up wolf walked through the door. I immediately assumed that had to be the Mr. Sullivan guy we heard of from the P.A.

I could quickly tell just by the way he walked in and stood in front of the others that this wolf meant business.

"Welcome students, and also welcome to the few rowers who might be selected this afternoon. I am Winston Sullivan, head coach of this sport in Jasper High. Alright everyone, to start of this meeting I would like to say to you all that there aren't many spots left for all of you this season so your coaches and I have discussed a way to sort this matter out: You will all trial for your places in this year's roster. Honestly, not even a quarter of you will make it. Trials begin at 3pm after school. We will meet in the training room just four corridors away from here and don't worry about your P.T. uniforms, we've got our own unique outfits. Any questions?" Winston concluded.

While the other wolves were murmuring about what was to come, I saw a white hand rise from the left corner of the crowd. I couldn't see who it was but that fur colour is really rare.

"Yes?" Winston asked the wolf.

"Sir, are we trialing for the top positions or just qualifying to make the school team?" asked a feminine voice. "Good question. No, you will not be trialing for top spots however... you will have to beat the set par times to determine whether you're in or out." Winston concluded.

_'Well that doesn't sound too terrible.'_

* * *

**_After School_**

Narrative P.O.V

Humphrey, Shakey and Salty made their way to the training room. Salty and Shakey were talking about how much respect they'd gain if they make it through the trials. Humphrey however was thinking about how his dad used to talk about rowing.

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V

I was waiting outside the room that we were instructed to wait by as other wolves were still on their way. Hell, I've been waiting for so long, I thought that they all quit and I would take a free spot but it was just a thought...

"So you beat us here?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned around to see a grey furred wolf in a dark blue and grey hoodie. I know for a fact that I've seen him earlier today. "Yeah, just hope it's the only thing I beat you in." I answered, silently laughing to myself. It wasn't like I was really gonna let him beat me in the trials, I'd like some competition after all.

"Hey wait a minute... weren't you the wolf I saw earlier running through the hallways and jumping out the windows?" I asked the wolf, remembering that my friends and I saw a wolf just like him running some parkour trial stunts.

"Yeah...so you were in that group of girls which means you saw all of that, huh?" Awkwardly asked the wolf.

"Well anyway, I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves. I'm Lilly Violet Snow, and I'd very much like to know my competition for these trials." I said to him.

"I'm Humphrey Williams, nice to meet you and by the way, there won't really be much competition 'cause we're only supposed to beat the par times, it's pretty much just a test." He told me as he leaned against the wall.

"Well if that's the case, what would happen if more than the max number wolves beat the times?" I asked feeling a bit nervous. Imagine beating the times then getting kicked out because the team had more than enough members.

"That's not gonna happen." Humphrey belatedly told me after I asked the question. "Why is that?" I asked starting to feel even more nervous around this wolf.

"I think we're about to find out..." he said pointing to Garth, the alpha-classman. _'Was that really an answer?' _I thought.

"Well, well, well what are you love birds talking about?" The higher classed wolf asked us.

_'Don't start...__!' _I thought with a face full of anger. Humphrey just stood there with a genuinely irritated face. Garth saw this and immediately backed off in a comical fashion.

"Alright, alright chill, it was just a joke. No emotional harm done right?" He waved it off. "Yeah whatever." Humphrey said, still looking annoyed by Garth.

"So what are we still waiting for anyway?" A tall wolf asked behind us. I didn't even notice he was there, aswell as a shorter wolf too.

"Oh Shakey and Salty, this is Lilly. Lilly, this is Shakey and Salty."

"No need to introduce us dude, we were standing here the whole time." The shorter wolf told Humphrey with a snicker.

* * *

_9 minutes later_

The last wolf casually strolled up to the door of the room. He was a big wolf with a probably bigger personality.

"Marvin Orchard A.K.A. The Mooch, sorry I'm late guys." The wolf apologized.

I looked around and noticed that there really weren't many girls here trying out this activity, which was kinda disappointing to be honest.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Snow White." An amber furred wolf said to me, mocking my white fur.

'_Oh God no...' _I thought. It was my step-sister and also my worst nightmare Katherine 'Kate' Quinn. I had a feeling she might join me just to make this sport hell for me.

"Well of course, I didn't ask to be born white fur." I told her then turned away from her.

Kate saw this as a weakness and was about to add another critical comment but Humphrey intervened stopped her

"I think white fur is a pretty beautiful color for a wolf you know. There aren't many wolves with pure white fur." He stated. My eyes widened at what he said.

"Oh?" Kate said. "Which dumpster did my sister dig you out of?"

"One of a kind, probably better than the one you crawled out of." Responded Humphrey. I didn't need him to defend me that way but I was grateful.

And with that, Kate stormed away from us. I sighed and thought of the times when we got along and weren't so toxic.

"Thank you, Humphrey." I said in relief. "Did you really mean that about my fur colour?" I asked him curiously.

"Of course I meant it. What do you take me for, a comedian? I would never compliment someones fur and not mean it. It really is unique and I like it." He told me

_'That's the nicest thing I heard about my fur from anyone today.' _I thought then smiled at this new wolf. Garth finally opened the doors to the room and what we saw in the rooms suprised us all.

"**WHAT ARE THOSE?!**" We exclaimed in unison.

"This, my future rowers _(well some of us anyway)_ is an Ergometer, you will be trialing on this Concept 2 Machine (it's basically the more intense fitness machine that measures speed and power, but it doesn't feel any easier than it sounds) remember that you're trialing to beat the set times for this 1000m/1km sprint." Winston said to us, pointing at the white and blue machine.

_'I think I can do this... it can't be too hard.'_ I thought as I started sweating. Winston walked up to the wall in front of the trialing machine and stuck a page on that wall.

"Think of this as motivation." He winked at everyone. The page had times written on them so I assumed those were the times we had to beat to make it to the team. The par times were:

_3:50.000_

_4:00.000_

_4:30.000_

_'Those probably aren't easy times to beat for us newbies.'_ I said to myself mentally.

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V.

_'Salty and Mooch both finished with a time of 4:16.260. this isn't looking too good for me...'_ I thought. "Next!" Ordered Winston as he took down Katherine's time.

Lilly then volunteered to go next because she felt sympathy for the girl who looked beyond nervous about these trials. I don't blame her.

I wished her luck and she went on the machine.I was really impressed and amazed at how she kept her cool in the first 600m but after that, she burned up.

"Ahhh! My legs..." She screamed. "Don't stop, you can do it!" I cheered her on. She acknowledged this by pulling faster and not slowing down. Lilly showed no signs of stopping until she reached the end.

I didn't see the time because I just focusing on how exhausted she was.

"Next!" Winston said. I immediately threw my hand up and wasted no time in getting onto the ergo machine.

"Good luck bro." Shakey told me from within the group. I then felt a strong burn in my bones saying that I must give it my all as I laced my feet onto the footboard then reached for the handles on the machine.

"Start." Winston told me.

I pulled with so much power in the beginning that all I saw was just the units drop dramatically so I decided that that would be my tactic throughout the rest of the 'sprint'. Yeah... it was a terrible idea for a beginner but it seemed to work. honestly had no clue what the other numbers meant but I kept going.

The units in the centre went from 2:18 to 1:58. I assumed that I wasn't pulling hard enough but my body still hurt

_'Damn, my muscles are burning up!' _I thought. I looked over my shoulder to see Garth and Salty give me a thumbs up for support. I turned to the side and saw Lilly with a _'you got this' _face. I kicked in to overdrive mode and pulled a 1:48 power pull throughout the remaining 248m. When I started seeing zeroes, my body became unresponsive.

I rolled off the machine without looking at my time then fully blacked out.

* * *

**A****/N**: _I'm honestly grateful to everyone reading this. __I have moderated every single awful line, one by one since the original one. It's not as bad as it was before but I know it still ain't perfect. One down and twenty-two more to go__..._

**_-Press [F] To Pay Respects-_**


	2. The Lucky 7

**A/N**: _And we're back with another chapter of TMELIHS. I'm going to try my best to make this story really enjoyable for everyone (I hope the first chapter wasn't too bad even after it was revised)._

* * *

**_The Lucky 7_**

Humphrey's P.O.V

My whole body was aching. My calves, thighs, abdomen, hands, arms, back and my neck were all hurting really bad.

"Where am... I?" I said as I opened my eyes then tried getting up. Of course, I was in the rowing training room and I was doing the trials. Last thing I remembered was rolling of the machine.

I looked around and saw shocked faces on everyone in the room. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked, sounding really dumb for a moment. Winston just shook his head at me He pulled out the page which had all the times and the names written on it then pointed next to mine.

"Is that... my time?" I asked sounding both surprised and confused. "Impossible."

"That's right Humphrey." Winston said. "It's nothing but the impossible... made possible." He chuckled as he told me this.

I was still in shock at what I just saw. Winston then went up to the front wall of the Ergo Room (well that's what we are expected to call it now anyway) then began calling out the names those who made it through with their times included.

"Alright everyone, trials are complete and I must say... I am very disappointed that more than half of you didn't make it. It was expected but still mildly disappointing. However, I'm still proud to present the junior, and hopefully, future rowers of Jasper High: **Sylvester Altman** (Salty) and **Marvin Orchard** (Mooch), both with a time of 4:16.260, please step forward. **Samuel H. Ackerman **(Shakey) with a time of 4:05.377, please step forward. **Katherine Quinn **with a time of 4:03.673, please step forward. (Lilly and I were NOT happy). **Princess C. Madison** with a time of 4:00.210, step forward. **Lilly V. Snow** with an amazing time of 3:55.469 and finally... **Humphrey Williams** with a record breaking time of 3:25.020. That's all folks." Winston concluded then hung a second page on the front wall, showing just seven names and times.

"**WHAT?! THAT'S IT?!" **The other, forty-nine wolves shouted in disbelief. I guess most of them never got close to the 4:30.000 mark.

_'__Record breaking time? That's insane... it's_ _kinda awesome but still insane!' _I thought. Garth seemed really impressed at me but disappointed in himself. He looked really pale in the back of the room.

"They're so damn lucky, those bastards." Said one angry wolf but I was too tired to say anything back.

"Yeah, the fucking lucky seven." Another wolf said. '_The Lucky 7?'_ I thought on the name. It sounded catchy considering that seven wolves were lucky enough to make it through.

I tried standing up but my legs gave out. My face was on a collision course for the steel frame of the ergo machine then as I closed my eyes and hoped for the best, someone caught me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a white arm carrying me.

"Thanks Lilly." I said. "You're welcome, normally I would say no problem but right now you smell like shit that's been left to dry." She said with a quick laugh. "You aren't doing any better yourself, you know." I told her. Lilly turned me away from the ergo machine then deviously smiled me.

* * *

**_It was at this moment that he knew..._**

**_HE FUCKED UP_**

* * *

Upon hearing what I just said, Lilly then let go of me and let my face crash onto the floor. She was atleast kind enough to shift me away from the machine thing.

"Oops, I am so sorry Humphrey." She said sarcastically and didn't bother to help me up.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry." I apologised to her as I was rubbing my sore muzzle. She crossed her arms and looked at me like I just killed a cat. "You gotta make it up to me first and treat a lady with a little more respect." She told me.

"_Ladies _usually don't say_ 'shit that's been left to dry' _often you know." I responded, grinning intensively. This just made her more angry. I gave up then decided to play her game since trying to be a smart-ass isn't helping me here.

"What do I owe you?" I asked her while trying to get up.

"A small chat a day will be okay." She told me as she offered her hand to help me up.

"Ah, so I see you do like Humphrey." Garth said from the corner of the room. He was probably waiting there the whole time just to hear that.

Lilly blushed at this but knew it was probably never to be. Kate walked backed in to pick up her stuff then shot Lilly a unpleasant glare.

"Damn, what's her problem?" I asked. "She's my step-sister, Humphrey. She doesn't like me very much, and thanks again for stepping in for me." Lilly told me as she sat down beside me.

"No problem, it's a habit. I often get into a lot of trouble for it." I said as I laughed nervously out loud.

"Too bad there aren't many people like you in this school." Said a a dark tanned furred wolf. "Hi, I'm Princess Christina Madison but you can just call me Christie or Charlie. I wouldn't prefer anyone calling me by my first name because wolves often make a joke out of it and treat me as royalty."

"Hey, I'm..." Before I coud finish my sentence, I was dragged by Shakey and Salty away from her.

"Dude, what the hell? We left you to talk to Lilly to give you some time together and now you're already getting to know another girl? Have you no shame bro?" Salty asked me in a menacing tone.

"Dudes, it's just a misunderstanding, it's not like Lilly and I are even dating or anything. We just met." I defended myself.

"Why _aren't_ you dating her in the first place?" Shakey asked, winking at me. Now he definitely had me on the hook here. Everything was now moving so damn fast. I just wake up, I'm told I set a new record, I officially befriend a girl I think looks really cute then meet another hot girl only for my friends to make things complicated and force a stupid decision on me.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever you guys were talking about but Princess and I have a question for Humphrey." Lilly cut in. I was terrified about it but relieved at the same time.

"Who would do better in action, me or Snow Flake?" Princess asked me. _'Wait, what...?'_

"Before shit hits the fan here, I would like to make an announcement..." Garth started from the front of the room. "If anyone wants me, I'm still single." He finshed with a really cocky grin.

No one really cared at the time then Princess turned back towards me. "So what's it gonna be. Me or Snow Flake over here." She said,

"I... uh..." Damnit, how could they put me on the spot like this?!

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V.

I honestly don't know why I'm now in competition to see who is the better girl in terms of speed and power.

Princess' P.O.V.

The first time I asked or an opinion from a guy like Humphrey and I was about to lose to that girl? Fat chance!

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V.

Lilly is much more cuter than Christie but Christie's body certainly isn't lacking. Lilly seems more passionate and friendlier than Christie too.

"I choose... Lilly?" I answered cautiously. Lilly smiled then blushed at the answer. Christina however looked... calm?

"I see..." She calmly answered. "It seems you beat me both in time and love."

"Humphrey isn't m-my b-boyfriend or anything." She stuttered.

"So does that mean you'll give me a shot Humphrey?" asked Princess.

"What, but Humphrey chose me!" Retorted Lilly.

"Make up your mind, you just said he isn't your boyfriend!" Shouted Princess.

"That's beside the point!" Retorted Lilly once again.

_'This is getting out of hand fast, I gotta find a way to end this feud fast.' _I thought_. _That's when I got the most idiotic idea ever.

"What if I take you both on a date to see who would be my girlfriend." I blurted out. My God that sounded way less dumber in my head.

Salty and Shakey simultaneously face palmed. Lilly and Christina (I'm just calling Princess, Christina now) both thought _'Idiot!'_

* * *

All of a sudden, I just felt myself being shaken out of nowhere. Of course... I was daydreaming. I looked around a bit to see if I was still in the Ergo Room.

"Earth to Humphrey, come in Humphrey?" Asked Lilly. I then gave her a really intelligent response.

"Nope this is Moon base." I responded. This was the best I could think of at the moment._ 'I'm an idiot.'_ I thought.

"We asked you who would be better in a real boat, in an actual race, then you spaced out and started talking about taking us out for a date, I think?" Christie said with a laugh.

"Well... I-I uh... _(and there I go, stuttering like a Goddamn mixtape)_ I'm not sure how you would do in the boat because I've only known you two for like three hours and I don't really know who's technique is better" I stated.

"Well, why not use the times to settle this?" Asked Shakey. "After all, isn't Lilly the one who got second fastest?"

The whole room went silent after that. "Well I guess that sorts things out." I finally said. "Not quite, we asked for Humphrey's opinion, because he got the fastest time." Christie said.

"Okay then, here's my opinion: Why not race on the Ergo's the next time we go for training. After all, we all know you two are too tired to race, hell we're all too frickin' tired." I said in frustration.

"Well that was... dramatic." Christie said. It wasn't like I was angry at them, it's just that I was so tired and I just wanted to go home. I walked to the left corner of the room where I left my stuff.

"See you all tomorrow everyone." I said as I packed my clothes into the bag before I walked out of the room.

"See ya tomorrow coyote." Everyone said as they waved goodbye. Minutes later, I walked out the front gate of the school then realized I was missing something.

_'Ah, shit, my house keys.'_ I thought before running back to the rowing machine training room _(I know that's probably not what it's called)_.

* * *

Running probably wasn't the best idea since my triceps haven't recovered. I waddled into the room with my legs stiff as hell to find Garth, Salty and Lilly still there. "What's the matter? Ready to burn out your muscles for good this time?" Garth asked me. Everyone nervously laughed at this.

"Oh shit, no. I just came back for my house keys." I told Garth.

"Your parents aren't home?" Asked Lilly. "Yeah." I responded plainly, but that's all I could say at the moment because talking about my parents was a painful subject. Shakey was the only one who knew but thank God he wasn't here.

While I was looking for my keys, I noticed Lilly pull out a blue spray can of some sort out of her bag.

"What's that?" I asked curiously. "It's the _'Deep Fureeze'_ pain relief cold spray, it's used to basically nullify painful joints, muscle pains and stiffness." She said as she applied spray on her calves.

I finally found the keys and as I was about to leave again, she threw me the spray. I stretched out my arm just to barely catch the can in time. "Why?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I need help to spray my lower back and I know you need it too, right?" She asked. I can't say she was wrong because I my muscles were as stiff as bricks. The fact that she needed help to spray her lower back bothered me a bit though.

She turned around and lifted her shirt up behind her back. I then sprayed her back _(this honestly was not some dirty joke. She asked me not the other way around)_ and this was definitely not something I enjoyed doing while trying to keep my hormones in check.

"Is that the only spot that hurts?" I asked. "Could you go a bit lower?" She asked in response.

I wasn't really sure if I could go any lower 'cause right now, I was just barely above her hips now. I forced myself to go along with it anyway.

"Whoa, h-hey! Not that low!" She moaned out loud. Garth and Salty snickered at us. "Hey now, don't blame me! You said I should go lower, _as if there was anymore room to do so!_"

"So Humphrey, you've already found your girl's _'sweet spot'_. Nice one!" Garth joked. _'Who the hell calls that a "sweet spot" anyway?' _I sighed then used the spray on myself. It felt really cold yet really satisfying at the same time.

"Ahh, that hit the spot." I said in relief. I handed the spray back to Lilly who had a bright red face after moaning out loud in front of Garth and Salty. Oh well, I just decided to forget this happened and waved everyone goodbye (again).

I exited the gate and looked down the road and realized the sun was setting. _'Man, I really need to get a car-' _I thought then realized that I technically already owned one. "Ah shit, I told myself I would never think about dad's car again." I said to myself outloud as I walked down the road.

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V

Today was way too tiresome for my liking. After Humphrey left, I decided that I should leave too _(it was 17:30 so of course I should leave)._

I packed my clothes and headed for the bottom gate. I left the school and began slowly walking down the road.

I pulled out my phone to see it was now 17:50. _'Damnit! Mom is gonna have my head when I get home!' _I started running home, not caring about my untied shoelaces.

I kept running until I hit something _(or someone) _and fell on the hard tar street... or at least it would have been the street if it didn't feel like a bushy tail.

"Ow, what the..." Began the wolf on my left. "Humphrey?" I asked startled. I'd recognize that tail and those blue eyes any day.

"Huh... Lilly?" He asked confused. I never knew I had it in me to knock down a bigger wolf... well a quarter size larger than me.

"I'm so sorry Humphrey let me help you up." I offered my hand to him. "Heh, I thought I got hit by a white Semi-Truck for some reason." He nervously chuckled then cringed as he realized what he just said to me. _'Déjà Vu.' _I thought as I shook my head at this guy.

"Don't worry I won't take it as an insult, but as a compliment. After all, a frail little girl like me did knock you off the road so that counts for something." I told him with a wide grin. "Hey, I'm not afraid to admit that I lack muscle." He said looking down on himself.

"No, Humphrey. You, an **_Omega_** beat Garth, an **_Alpha_** on your very first try at a time trial as if it were a piece of cake? _'Lack of muscle' _is just some modest excuse." I called him out.

"Probably my Lucky Charm?"

"You're a hopeless case." I stated in defeat. Just then, my phone vibrated indicating that I had a message.

'Sorry sweety, your father _(Tony, in this case)_ and I are gonna be home a little late.'

-Evelyn.

* * *

Huh, my step-parents are gonna be a little later than usual tonight so I guess I can take my time getting home. "Say Humphrey, where do you live anyway?" I asked.

"The fifth house on the right on Sawtooth Avenue." He said answered. How convenient, I live on the same street.

"No way! I live on the same street, the third house on the left. What a small world right?" I said getting a bit too excited for finding out we literally across the street from eachother.

As we were walking, Humphrey headed towards a river running under a bidge. "Huh, pal I hate to break it to you but that's not the way home." I stated, pointing to the left.

"Trust me, I will show you da wae." He said in an accent that reminded me of a meme which used to crack me up, I rolled my eyes at him and followed him towards the riverbank..

We walked through a little passage on the right from underneath the bridge, covered in roots from the tree just above us _(which kinda worried me at first). _Humphrey guided me through the dark tunnels.

This started to feel like this is where criminals would go after a getaway to their secret base or whatever. Before we knew it we made it to the other side. But of what though?

"See? Was that so hard?" Asked Humphrey. It took me while to realize how close we were to or homes now. We crossed some stepping stones then made it across the river.

"Wow, you are one hell of a navigator Humphrey. That was some shortcut." I said still looking suprised_. 'Still though, how did Humphrey find out about this place?"_

"I know you're probably wondering how I came across that little secret tunnel. I used to do a lot of roaming in Jasper with my dad as a kid, I pretty much know all local areas like the back of my hand." Humphrey told me. I noticed how his face changed after he mentioned his dad so I assumed he didn't want to talk about the past.

We continued the rest of our walk up the road in silence then we turned right into Sawtooth Avenue. Humphrey walked me to my house then said goodbye. "Humphrey wait, could you please point towards which house is your's?" I asked him. He pointed to the large triple story house _(which I would almost consider a mansion because it was the largest house in our area)._

"Damn, you are a rich kid Humphrey." I said and said goodbye to him. _'Now I know why his parents might come home late, but why are mine late?' _I thought.

I walked to my house and opened the door to find Kate doing her homework. She greeted me with a fake smile as I walked up the stairs to take a shower.

* * *

**A/N**: _I'm sorry for the delay in getting this chapter (re)posted, a lot of stuff came up... mainly school__ but I'll try my best and finish the latest chapter (Chapter 25 I think?) as soon as possible._

* * *

_Lilly's Post Revision Chat_

_Lilly: Well... what do you guys think?_

_Blazin' Blitz: You're gonna embarrass the living shit out of me with this..._

_Humphrey: Yeah, great work on fixing the "I've known you for like 9 hours" to three hours because that made no fucking sense. Lilly first saw Humphrey during break which was like halfway through the school day. Imagine having another nine hours of school after that._

_Blazin' Blitz: Plz stop..._

_Garth: Or that daydream scene (laughing his ass off at me). That scene is probably why I never stopped reading this fic. It was horrible but still fucken' spectacular! Even though the first chapter and this one were kinda 'bum-bums' (???) when you started writing._

_Blazin' Blitz: Dude... what the hell is that? Bum-bums?_

_Kate: (KEK)_

_Garth: Kinda ass, you shoulda known what I meant Blitz._

_Blazin' Blitz: ..._

_Humphrey: Wait Blitz, one more: "I was just barely above her hips now. I forced myself to go along with it anyway" **THE POWER OF BONERS IS STRONG WITH THIS ONE**_

_Lilly: Oh-kay__? Anyway, g__ood job on redoing chapter Blitz, even though I completely forgot why you're doing this._

_Humphrey: He feels bad about being critiqued._

_Blazin' Blitz: I... well... you're not completely wrong, honestly._

_Humphrey: See? I'm Blitz's right hand wolf now._

_Garth: *cough* wrote-two-chapters *cough*_

_Humphrey: Boy, I'm Blitz's certified meme partner so..._

_Lilly: (pulls out a whip) So you better cut the crap or leave this room._

_Humphrey: Jesus..._

_Blazin' Blitz: And that's why she's our guardian in the lounge._ _She always keeps people like you in line in my lounge._

_Lilly: Nope, revised lounges are mine Blitz, you're in my house now._

_Blazin' Blitz: Is that a pun?_

_Lilly: It doesn't matter._

_Garth: Oh. Lounge and house, I get it now._

_Humphrey: Dumbass, it wasn't even a good joke._

_Lilly: I said it doesn't matter._

_Blazin' Blitz: You don't matter._

_Lilly: ..._

_Humphrey/Garth: AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

* * *

_\--To Be Continued--_

* * *


	3. Flowers Lose Their Petals

**A/N**: _I didn't bother waiting for any reviews so I just went ahead posted this next chapter. Those who are reading, enjoy this story anyway._

* * *

**Flowers Lose Their Petals**

Humphrey's P.O.V.

After taking a shower and unpacking my clothes from the bag that went for washing, I sat on my bed just thinking about rowing.

_'This sport is so underrated, I heard people talking about how this sport is for weaklings. Ah, fuck those little shits.' _I thought.

I got up from the bed then went to the fridge for some left over Spaghetti I cooked for myself. I walked past my family pictures, thinking about my mom and dad.

_'Never really knew much about my dad before the...' _I decided to leave the thought behind.

Living in a big house alone everyday only gets lonelier._ 'I wonder if Lilly's parents are home yet?'_ I thought as I looked out the window.

I took the food to my bedroom, as I was on my way up the stairs, I heard someone knocking on the door and... weeping?

I walked down the stairs and opened the door to see who was at the door. It was Kate and Lilly and they looked devastated.

"Kate, Lilly? What happened?" I asked so worried because I've never seen Kate cry and seeing Lilly cry even worse than Kate makes me feel guilty for some reason (If you've ever seen a cute, innocent girl crying before, you'll know what I'm talking about).

"I'll explain." said Kate, still weeping. This is not how I expected this night would turn out.

* * *

**_Moments Earlier_**

Kate's P.O.V.

Lilly walked in after I took a shower. I pointed out that there was some casserole left if she wanted some, but she just went to take a shower.

While I was reading some magazines, I thought why were my parents so late, they were **never** late before.

Lilly then finished her shower and went to put some clothes on and I asked her if she'd heard from mom and dad. She said that she got a message saying that they were going to be late.

I then tried calling mom but there was no response, I tried dad but still no response.

About 7 minutes later, we got a telephone call. We were informed that workplace where our parents work collapsed in a fire.

We were traumatized by what we just heard Lilly said that the closest wolf we could talk to was you.

* * *

**_Present_**

"Now as the older sister, I feel like Lilly should decide if she wants to stay at home or move in with you." I said.

"Why me?" Asked Humphrey. "It's because Lilly says she trusts you better than me, which means I failed her as a sister." I concluded.

Lilly looked at me with wide eyes after saying that then she frowned. I wasn't sure what I was going to do now because I know for a fact that lawyers are gonna come talk to Lilly and I about our wills and inheritance. I knew nothing about this.

It was getting late and I decided to leave because I didn't want us to waste Humphrey's time.

"Bye Humphrey, thanks for letting us come over and listening to us." I thanked him.

"No problem, is there anything else that I can help you with? He asked before I got the door.

"Well, yes actually. Sooner or later their will be legal officials who will visit us concerning inheritance, I was wondering if you knew someone who could help us with that." I said.

"I can help with that." Humphrey offered. It started to feel like we were asking to much from him.

"Since today is Wednesday, they're probably going to visit on Friday because they think the building's collapse was a bit shadey..." He said but I cut him off. "How do you know that they think the incident was shadey?" I asked.

"It's on the news." He pointed out. "Well any way they will contact probably Friday morning. When that happens, call me." He finshed.

"Thanks again Humphrey." I said as walked to the door. "Lilly, you can stay here if you want."

I said before I left the house._'Now I get why she likes that wolf.'_ I thought.

* * *

Lilly P.O.V.

I feel like I've just lost it all for the second time. I've lost biological parents and now my foster parents. It's now as if I'm destined to never have a happy life.

Now I've burdened Humphrey with my problems. I'm a fucking mess. What will his parents are say if they see me here, I don't want him to get into any trouble.

"Humphrey, what will you parents say if they see me here?" I finally spoke up. He then sighed before turning towards me.

"I... lost my parents too... a long time ago. I was only 6 years old." He said. "I'm sorry, it must hurt talking about your parents, Humphrey." I apologized.

"Don't be. You've just lost your parents, you've suffered quite a lot today. Get some rest, it's getting late." He said.

"They were my step-parents, actually." I corrected him. "I never knew my birth parents." I finished.

"So where can I sleep?" I asked, trying to move on from what I was talking about.

"Oh, sorry Lilly, I'm not used to having othe wolves come over." Humphrey said in embarrassment. "You can sleep in the guest room which is the second door on the right from my room." He told me.

"I honestly can't thank you enough Humphrey." I said to him. He truly has helped me enough today, more than enough actually.

"No problem. "He said as he took my bags to the room. This house was big enough to get lost in.

I made the bed and got ready to sleep. Humphrey wished a goodnight and I to him.

I closed my eyes and started thinking of mom and dad.

* * *

I was standing in a park and saw mom and dad. I ran towards them but the pathway only stretched further and further away the more I ran.

Then all of a sudden, the pathway collapsed. Then we just stood there, separated from each other. "Mom, Dad!" I cried out. No response.

Then the ground before suddenly collapsed as well as I fell into the deep darkness.

* * *

I screamed in horror when I woke from that dreadful nightmare. I then started to cry after thinking about my parents.

Humphrey then walked in the the room to check on me. "H-Humphrey, can I s-sleep in y-your room tonight?" I asked as I wept my tears.

_(Play 'Human' by Rag'n'bone Man)_

_I'm only human_

_(I'm only-I'm only)_

_I'm only human_ _(human, human) _

Humphrey didn't answer, instead he just ushered me to his room, he sat down and I laid down next to him.

_Maybe I'm foolish_

_Maybe I'm blind_

_Thinking I can see through this_

_And see what's behind_

_Got no way to prove it_

_So maybe I'm lying_

_But I'm only Human after all_

_I'm only human after all_

_Don't put the blame on me_

_Don't put the blame on me_

_(Oh)_

He lied down then I put my head on his chest. He gently ran his hands through my hair to calm me down.

_Take a look in the mirror_

_And what do you see?_

_Do you see it clearer_

_Or are you deceived_

_In what you believe (oh-oh-oh)_

_'Cause I'm only human after all_

_You're only human after all_

_Don't put the blame on me_

_Don't put your blame on me_

_(Oh)_

_Some people got the real problems (Oh)_

_Some people out of luck (Oh)_

_Some people think I can solve them (Oh)_

_Lord heavens above (Oh)_

_(Oh-Oh-Oh)_

_I'm only human after all_

_I'm only human after all_

_Don't put the blame on me (Oh)_

_Don't put the blame on me (Oh)_

I felt his every heart beat each second I lay on his chest. This made me wonder how long this was going to last but at the same time, I didn't want this to stop.

_Don't ask my opinion_

_Don't ask me to lie_

_Then beg for forgiveness_

_for making you cry_

_for making you cry_

_'Cause I'm only human after all_

_You're only human after all_

_Don't put your blame on me_

_Don't put the blame on me_

_(Ooh)_

_Some people got the real problems (Oh)_

_Some people out of luck (Oh)_

_Some people think I can solve them (Oh)_

_Lord heavens above (Oh)_

_(Oh-Oh-Oh)_

_I'm only human after all_

_I'm only human after all_

_Don't put the blame on me (Oh)_

_Don't put the blame on me (Oh)_

_I'm only human, I make mistakes_

_I'm only human, that's all it takes_

_To put the blame on me_

_Don't put the blame on me_

_'Cause I'm no prophet or messiah_

_You should go looking somewhere higher_

_I'm only human after all_

_I'm only human after all_

_Don't put the blame on me_

_Don't put the blame on me_

_I'm only human, I do what I can_

_I'm just a man, I do what I can_

_Don't put the blame on me_

_Don't put your blame on me _

* * *

For some reason, being with Humphrey filled my sense of longing for a home to come to, he made me feel safe when I was all alone.

"Humphrey, how do you do it?" I asked. "Do what?" He looked at me in confusion. "How do you cope with the loss of parents?" I asked again.

He sighed then looked at me in an understanding tone. "It's not really that I coped with it but more like I learned to accept it. It's part of life. This sad, cruel, merciless life." He answered in a dark concept of his perspective of life. I too, had to agree with that.

"I *yawn* understand." I said as I was clearly getting sleepy.

"Yeah, goodnight Lilly." He said."Goodnight Humphrey." I said before I went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

**A/N**: _Wow, this story took a dark turn and Humphrey and Lilly are finally getting closer. This chapter certainly was shorter that the others but I promise to make sure the next chapter is longer. So take care until then._

_Stay Frosty__ Readers _

**_PEACE_**


	4. Respect Is My Paradise

A/N: Still no reviews... well actually one which kind of inspired me to push on this story, K2912- The Anonimo Avtory, it is true that Humphrey and Lilly ships are rare throughout fanfic that's also what drove and pushed me to write this fanfic. Anyway, I just felt like adding songs that some how fit the scene in the last chapter. With that that being said, sit back and enjoy this fourth chapter.

* * *

**_Respect Is My Paradise _**

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I woke up to the smell of a sweet, lavender perfume. I tried getting up but I felt something on my chest. I looked down to see it was Lilly sleeping on my chest.

This startled me at first which caused her to wale up. "Huh-whu?" She said still sleepy.

"Good Morning Lilly." I greeted as she stretched out of bed. "Morning Humphrey, how was your night." She asked. That's the thing, I don't remember what happened last night.

"What happened last night anyway?" I asked trying to get more to the point.

"You mean you don't remember? All lot of things happened last night." She said. This was not making me feel any better.

"Did we... do something?" I asked trying to avoid the direct message behind that. Lilly wasn't stupid, she picked this up almost instantly.

"No! Of course not, silly. Why would you think that, perv." She said with a blush. It wasn't really my fault, I forgot what happened last night and the first thing I see when I woke up was a girl sleeping on my chest. That's when noticed her eyes, it looked like she had been crying.

"Your eyes..." That's when it all came back to me, it almost practically hit me like brick. That's when I remembered how much ahe suffered last night.

"Oh my God, Lilly I'm so sorry. How could I forget about your parents, and you coming over last night." I said as I covered my face in embarrassment and disappointment.

"It's okay, I don't blame you. After all you did have a tiring day and Kate and I still interrupted your evening with our troubles. I'm sorry Humphrey." She said, tearing up as she explained.

"I already told you, it's okay. I don't really get any visitors, so it was kinda relaxing." I said.

"Really?" She asked so innocently. This makes me wonder what kind of a guy I truly was to Lilly last night. It's kind of hard to treat wolves, who you already know, as guests.

"Yeah, it was." I said, now starting to sound down. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing at all." I lied. I definitely had something bothering me and I just couldn't bring it up.

"Anyway, what would you want for breakfast?" I asked trying to get away from the topic. "What do you mean? It's your house, your rules. I'm just a guest, you are free to take advantage of anything in you house." She responded.

The fact that she said I could take advantage of anything in my house aroused me in a crude way.

"Anything?" I asked in a menacing tone with a dedevilish grin. "Anything other than me! Jeez Humphrey, I never knew you had 'this' side of you." She responded in defeat.

"It simply can't be helped, my dear. I am a young, adolescent male wolf who is at 'that phase' at the moment." I dramatically stated.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, I'm gonna take a shower and no peeking." She said before she left. 'Damn, does she really not trust me.' I thought.

I just made breakfast in the meantime, because she took so long, I decided to make lunch for us as well. She later exited the bathroom and headed for the guestroom.

She walked down the stairs after dressing up to find one of my best specials being dished out.

"Mmhh, what's this tasty dish I smell?" She asked. "It's my Humphrey Style: Bacon and Sausage Omelet." I stated.

"Sounds lame." She blandly responded. "I'm still working on the name..." I said still thinking of a name.

She took the first bite and moaned in pleasure as her taste buds were filled with flavor (anime-ishly). This was basically a food-gasm. When she finished, I took off my apron and I ended in a "Your welcome!"

"Wow Humphrey, if you joined Masterchef, It would turn into some kind of Food Wars anime." She said.

I know, I was just... that... good. After packing our sports bag with our with our kit pack, we then left the house and headed for school.

Shakey P.O.V

I was on my way to school while listening to music. I just thought this was just gonna be another boring morning, leading to another boring day, leading to another boring week, leading to another boring year, leading to another boring life.

I was just crossing the river (which was a short cut I taught Humphrey early this month) then by luck, I saw Humphrey walking up the road to the front gate of the school.

I was about to run to him then saw he was with someone. 'Is that Lilly?' I thought as I looked closer.

I then started to get interested in what was going on between the two, so I decided to walk up close to them but not too close.

As I was 'spying' on them I noticed that their hands touched for a brief time... this was all I needed to know.

'Ah, so they ARE dating' I thought before entering the school. 'Garth, Salty and Princess gotta hear about this!'

Humphrey's P.O.V.

We just arrived at school earlier than expected, so there was nothing to do really, so we just decided to head for the Ergo Room.

We opened the door and put our bags at the corner of the large room. "Hey, do you wanna do a little warm up for the day?" Lilly asked as she set herself up on one of the machine.

"Yeah but how do I even set this monitor up anyway?" I asked as I strapped my feet in.

Lilly just shook her head. "You got fastest time on the trials but you can't even set up a monitor?" She asked, clearly pissed at me.

She just went to the front of tge machine then leaned forwards to set the monitor for me. She then lowered the monitor for me too see exactly what we were doing.

"100m sprint? How is that a warm up?" I asked. "This is gonna burn out my energy."

"This is for what you did to me this morning." She stated angrily. Note to self: Never piss off Lilly.

"I told you before Humphrey, you need to show the ladies some respect!" She said now almost shouting.

"I'm sorry." I blatantly apologized. That's all I could really say at the moment to the now raging Lilly.

"I will only forgive you once you treat me more like a lady like a gentleman shoud do." She said. Well this ought to be tricky because I'm not really a 'people-person'.

We counted down to the start and we were off. I still had no idea what the other numbers around the monitor meant but so far I knew that the bigger number in the middle goes down the harder you pull. The number on top meant the distance remaining.

'I'm pulling 1:39 so I guess that's good.' I thought while I was pulling. I finished first and Lilly finished 14 seconds after me.

"See? *huff* *huff* I knew *huff* *huff* you could do it. Not *huff.* too bad a warm up *huff* for a strong wolf" Lilly said while she was panting.

"Thanks. You did pretty good too." I responded not as out of breath as Lilly. Just then, we heard the doors open up.

We saw Christie and Shakey walking in the room laughing out loud. Lilly and I looked at the two in confusion.

"Wow Humphrey, I never knew you were such a 'strong wolf' to Lilly." Christie remarked, making Lilly blush at this.

"And I never knew that you were 'pretty good at this' with Humphrey." Shakey said, making it my turn to turn red.

Christie and Shakey then burst out laughing again when they saw our flushed faces. I then noticed that Christina was getting awfully close to Shakey.

"Gee guys, get a room" I stated, trying to change the subject. "You're the one to talk, you and Lilly already found one." Christie countered my comment.

We both blushed even harder at this. "Don't worry guys, Christie and I got stuff to do now, so we'll leave you two to yourselves to do what y'all wanna do." Shakey said before he and Christina both left the room. "Jackass." Lilly and I retorted.

"Well, um... what should we do now?" She asked. "Let's just get out of here before Garth gets here and annoys us too." I replied.

We quickly changed and left the room in silence. The school bell rang not too long after indicating that the school day had started. Lilly and I said our goodbyes as we headed for our classes.

My first class: Mathematics

Man, starting a day with this subject really ruined my day (I mean it was already ruined in the Ergo Room but this is 3 times worse). Salty is in every single one of my classes so at least I had someone to talk to.

Nothing much was really happening because most of the class decided to stay at home because most of the teachers were M.I.A.

Lilly's first class: Creative Arts (In her P.O.V.)

I was glad that I started with my favorite class to set my day back on track (after Christina and Sam ruined it of course). Since the class was mostly empty, I had an even better time focusing on the lesson.

My second class: History

Lilly and I shared this class at least so I could almost enjoy this class. Salty saw Lilly and I sit together buthe didn't react. 'I guess Shakey never told about this morning.' I thought.

My third class: Science

Yeah, I admit I was kind of a science nerd but hey at least the class wasn't boring.

Break Time

Christina's P.O.V

I was walking down to the cafeteria hall with Shakey. We were just about finished dishing up and looking for a place to sit then we saw Humphrey and Lilly having lunch too.

"My, my those two have gotten really close haven't they Sammy?" I asked Shakey who was still looking for a spot to sit.

"Why don't we sit with them to make things interesting? Also, don't call me Sammy, it's either Samuel, Sam or Shakey." He responded.

"Okay Sammy." I replied clearly trying to annoy him even more. I got an angry growl in response which meant it worked.

"Hey Humphrey and Lilly. How was you morning session?" I asked making it difficult for the two. Shakey only chuckled at this.

"Hey, what're you laughin' at?" Humphrey asked trying to avoid my question. Well he got his wish.

"Oh it's nothing really. I was just thinking of how you and Lilly were holding hands earlier this morning." Shakey really stepped in it this time.

"I wasn't holding hands with Humphrey!" Retorted Lilly, now going red in the face from the anger. I think I might hsve pushed things too far here.

Lilly's P.O.V

Oh my God. I"ve had enough of boys and there small-headed assumptions.

"We were just talking about rowing then Humphrey gave me a high and low five!" I explained furiously.

"Oh, sure it was." Shakey said, taking a bite at his meal. "YOU DICK HEAD!" I shouted, I didn't mean it but Shakey seemed unfazed.

"Hey dude and dudette wolves who've joined rowing, since there is no practice this afternoon, why not settle this in a street race." Asked a grey furred wolf who's name I think was Candu.

I was not expecting that. I wasn't really a fan of street races but I did know quite a bit about cars.

"Excuse me?" Shakey asked. "Dude I don't even know how to drive! (Thank goodness)" Shakey said before he turned back to his food.

"I can race for you Sammy." Christina offered which made Shakey spit out his drink.

"Since when can you drive?" He asked while trying to dry himself up. "There's a lot you still don't know about me Sam." Christina told him.

"Anyway when is this going down?" I asked. "Whoa, whoa, Lilly do you even know how to drive, I could take over fo-" Humphrey tried to offer but I cut him off. "No Humphrey, you've helped enough, I'm actually racing for you ya' know." I said then winked at him.

"*Gasp* See?! They totally dig each other." Shakey blurted out loud. Now the whole damn cafeteria was on our case, what's next, the whole school will find out?

We could here the whole halls mumbling while I was sinking into my seat in embarrassment.

"Since you don't like the attention were giving you, we'll just continue this after school. I didn't answer, instead I just sunk lower.

"See Snow Flake? Now you get to race for the respect you've always wanted." Christina said. I had already sunk so low I was now almost beneath the table.

"This isn't making her feel better Princess." Humphrey said making her blush for some reason. "Okay I'll stop, and don't call me Princess." Christina said, making Shakey's jaw drop. Then the bell rang. "Anyway, see you after school Snow Flake." Christina waved before taking Shakey with her.

"I owe you big time." Humphrey stated out of nowhere which made me jump out from beneath the table, hitting my head in the process.

"Ow. What for anyway?" I asked rubbing my bruised head. "For taking the heat for me. I've done many street races before but never against another girl." He replied.

I pinched his arm then giggled at him. "Ow, what did I say?" He asked so innocently.

"Did it really take you that long to admit that you got a better side to you?" I asked. He just quirked his brow. "Ah never mind. We share the next class right?" I asked Humphrey.

"You mean the English class? Yeah I think so." Humphrey said as he checked his class schedule. "Then we better hurry!" I said as I started running to class. Humphrey followed not long after.

**After School**

Candu was standing outside the Ergo Room with Garth when Humphrey and I arrived. "I hear that you are racing with Christina for some reason. It better not be for Humphrey." Garth said with a laugh.

"Well actually-" Candu started but Humphrey cut him off. "This race is for respect." He said. I sighed in relief but that's what I wish the race was really for.

"Well either way I don't care, I only care that you all come back in one piece. Alright?" Garth asked.

"Yeah we will." I promised him. Just then, Christina and Shakey came walking to the room. "Well since you're all here let's tell you what's gonna happen: Since neither of you have a car, we will lend you a car from my mechanics shop. We will then close of the roads around the block to make this a good clean race today. There will be check points along the roads so you don't get lost during the race. That sound simple enough? Good. Now follow us to our van." Candu finished.

We followed Garth and Candu to their van. Shakey and Humphrey sat in the back (I felt sorry for Humphrey, he was in for one bumpy ride).

After about 14 minutes, we reached Candu's mechanic. Apparently they've planned this before hand and had already picked out our cars and had custom liveries and bodies. The song Tokyo Drift by Teriyaki Boyz was playing over the speakers.

My car was a custom Toyota Supra with a Violet Bouquet livery. "How did you know my-" I was cut off by Garth. "Thank your boyfriend for that." Garth said. I looked at him in confusion.

"What? I don't have... a ... boy... friend." I said I as I slowly started to figure out who and what Garth was talking about.

"Agh, whatever." I said with a blush. "There's no denying it now Snow Flake." Christina said as she got in her custom Chevrolet Camaro SS with a Maroon Queen's Crown livery.

"After today, I'm never gonna touch a car again until I'm 18." Lilly said as she entered her Supra.

"Okay now ladies. I know you're excited about your new toys but please bring them back in one piece." Said Hutch the mechanic. ("Hutch literally reminds of a mechanic"). "Aw, can we please keep 'em pretty please." Christina asked in a small girls voice.

Hutch let out a sigh. "I'll think about it, but just be careful, I don't want you two girls ending up like the last wolf I lended a car to." He said.

"Alright, when you wolves are ready, we'll head for the Sawtooth Main Road (at least I could get home quick after the race IF I don't get caught by the cops).

I revved up the Supra and I could tell that this car had a custom Turbo Tuning. If only my sister could see me now.

Humphrey, Shakey, Candu and Garth hot back to the van while Christie and I followed behind them.

We got the hill top of Jasper where the race start would be, only to find that just about all of the school had come to watch the race.

"What the hell?! I thought this was going to be a private race Candu!" I shouted over the comm-radio.

"What's the fun in a race if no one's here for the betting?" Candu said with a laugh. _'Damn this gonna be so embarrassing for me!' _ I thought as I looked at Christina who looked really calm, hell she was getting cheered on by the other wolves.

A wolf walked up between our cars and counted us down to the the start of the race.

_(Play Gangsta's Paradise By Coolio)_

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death_

_I take a look at my life and realize that there's nothin' left_

_'Cause I've been blasting and laughing so long_

_That even my mama think that my mind is gone_

_But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it_

_Me be treated like a punk you know thats unheard of_

_You better know how you're talking and wherwhere you're walking_

_Or you and your homies might be lined in the chalk_

_I really hate to trip but I gotta loc_

_As they croak, I see myself in the pistol smoke_

_fool_

_I'm the kinda G the homies wanna be like_

_On my knees in the night saying paryers in the streetlight_

We were gone at a speed that I couldn't believe. I was shifting gears so fast that I almost broke my hand. We entered the first corner and drifted at 120 Mph (Which is a dangerously quick speed to be drifting).

* * *

_Been spending most their lives, living in a gangsta's paradise_

_(ahhh ahhh-ahhhhh-ahh-ahhh ahhh)_

_Been spending most their lives, living in a gangsta's paradise_

_(ahhhh ahhh)_

_Keep spending most our lives, living in a gangsta's paradise_

_(ahhh ahhh-ahhhhh-ahh-ahhh ahhh)_

_Keep spending most our lives, living in a gangsta's paradise_

_(ahhhh ahhh)_

* * *

For a brief moment, Christina and I locked eyes then she kicked in her nitrous. I couldn't bring myself to use it just yet. I tried my best to catch her in the corners because that's where she slows down a lot.

* * *

_Look at the situation they got me facin'_

_I can't live a normal life, I was raised by the streets_

_So I gotta be down with the hood team_

_Too much television withing got me chasing dreams_

_I'm an educated fool with money in my mind_

_Got my 10 in my hand and a gleam in my eye_

_I'm a loc'd out gangsta set trippin' banger_

_And my homies are down so don't arouse my anger, fool_

_Death ain't nothing but a heartbeat away,_

_I'm living life, do or die, what can I say_

_Im 23 now, but will I see 24_

_The way things are going I dont know_

_Tell me why are we so blind to see_

_That the ones we hurt are you and me_

* * *

I caught up to her around the down hill road which passed the school. That's when I used by nitro boost. I slingshot straight past her. We were now, only 8 Miles to go.

* * *

_Been spending most their lives, living in a gangsta's paradise_

_(ahhh ahhh-ahhhhh-ahh-ahhh ahhh)_

_Been spending most their lives, living in a gangsta's paradise_

_(ahhhh ahhh)_

_Keep spending most our lives, living in a gangsta's paradise_

_(ahhh ahhh-ahhhhh-ahh-ahhh ahhh)_

_Keep spending most our lives, living in a gangsta's paradise_

_(ahhhh ahhh)_

_Power and the money, money and the power_

_Minute after minute, hour after hour_

_Everybody's running, but half of them ain't looking_

_What's going on in the kitchen, but I don't know what's cookin'_

_They say I got to learn, but nobody's here to teach me_

_If they can't understand it, how can they reach me_

_I guess they can't, I guess they won't_

_I guess they front, thats why I know my life is out of luck, fool_

* * *

We were nearly at the finish, we could see the other wolves clear out for our finish. I saw that Christina's car had a greater top speed because I saw her slowly passing my car next to me. I then used the last of my nitrous tanks and burst past her Camaro.

_Been spending most their lives, living in a gangsta's paradise_

_(ahhh ahhh-ahhhhh-ahh-ahhh ahhh)_

_Been spending most their lives, living in a gangsta's paradise_

_(ahhhhh ahhh)_

_Keep spending most our lives, living in a gangsta's paradise_

_(ahhh ahhh-ahhhhh-ahh-ahhh ahhh)_

_Keep spending most our lives, living in a gangsta's paradise_

_(ahhhhh ahhh)_

_Tell me why are we so blind to see_

_That the ones we hurt are you and me_

_Tell me why are we so blind to see_

_That the ones we hurt are you and me_

_(ahhh ahhh-ahhhh-ahh-ahhh ahhh)_

_(ahhhh ahh_)

* * *

And there I went crossing the finish with Christie behind me. I never knew that I had it in me. I heard everyone chanting 'Flower Curve Queen' what ever the hell that meant.

Humphrey walked up to my car and gave a thumbs up. Garth was just shocked at our driving. Candu was counting the money he got from all the bets.

Christie drove up next to me and and rolled down the window. "See Snow Flake? You got the respect you wanted." She said as she pointed at the crowd chanting Flower Curve Queen.

"Right now I'm just tired and I wanna go home I'll pick up the money tomorrow." I said.

Humphrey got in the car and I just drove away.

"Humphrey, why don't you drive?" I asked him. "Well because I'm not legally allowed to duh." He replied sarcastically. I wasn't legally allowed to drive too but hey look at me now.

"You can park in my garage, I'll show you why I don't drive." He said in a dark tone.

We drove in the garage and exited the car. Humphrey then turned on the garage, lighting up the rest of the garage.

He then pointed to car on the left. God that was a beautiful thing.

"Is that a Mercedes Benz SLS AMG Black Series?!" I asked getting really excited. There was nothing wrong with the car then I saw him walk to the front of the car. I walked to him only to find the worlds biggest hole running through the engine.

"My God... " I said as I investigated the hole "This was my dad's car. My mom and dad both died in this car. I used to have my own normal SLS but I scrapped it." I had this dark and intense feeling of despair when Humphrey said that.

"That car makes me feel like I have no reason to live-" I cut him off with a deep and passionate kiss.

"L-Lilly?" He asked, dumbfounded by the kiss. "Don't you ever say that you have no reason to live, especially when you've got a reason to live for me." I stated with a deep red blush.

"Let's go wash up, and tonight, I'm dishing out." I said before we left the garage.

Little did the two know that a wolf was watching them from across the street.

* * *

**A/N**: _Sorry I took so long uploading this chapter, most of the time I couldn't even touch my phone because I came home tired from... you guessed it. Rowing practice. I also decided to spice the story up with street races but I had to shorten that scene._

_Humphrey is with Lilly_

_**ALL IS RIGHT WITH THE WORLD**_


	5. Let's Talk Business And Inheritance

**A/N**: _This chapter might be a bit short because nothing much will really be happening this chapter, feel free to skip to the next chapter (once I've uploaded it of course) Now that I think of it, I don't even know why I'm writing this chapter (probably because I'm bored and want to kill time on this long ass bus ride to a regatta which is a boat race. BTW wish me luck). Anyway whoever is reading this chapter, have fun!_

* * *

**_Let's Talk Business... And Inheritance_**

Humphrey's P.O.V.

Once again, I awoke to the smell of Lavender perfume and something soft on my chest. This time I remembered exactly what happened last night.

"Good Morning Lilly." I greeted. "Good Morning Humphrey." She greeted while still lying on my chest.

"I think it would be best for both of us if you get off me soon, 'cause right now I can feel myself poking at your stomach." (Guess that should have been M rated)

"I don't care, I just wanna lay down a bit longer." She said, ignoring my warning. She just laid down while my poor motor-pony suffered.

"Ow, are you done?" I asked, almost tearing up. "Zzzzzz..." Was her only reply. I tried lifting her but she was so heavy, it was like she was magnetized to me.

Desperate times call for desperate measures I guess. 'Lilly I'm sorry for what I'm about to do..." I apologized mentally before I jabbed my knuckles (not to roughly of course) onto her lower back.

She then jumped upright, freeing my stressed out pony in the process. "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry." I rapidly apologized.

"Humphrey, all you needed to do was ask. Now my back hurts." She looked at me with hurt eyes. "You're making me feel bad." I said trying to defend myself (which was obviously not working).

"You're supposed to feel bad, silly!" She exclaimed. "It's not my fault, I was practically dying because you were lying-" I was cut off yet again by Lilly. "So you're saying I'm fat?" She assumed, looking hurt.

"..." I had no response to that. "How about we forget this happened, I will make breakfast to make up for this, deal?" I asked, Lilly just pouted at the idea.

"Fine, but only because you're the best cook I know." She said with a wide smile. "You know I am." I said before leaving the room.

We weren't going to school today because Kate, Lilly and I were going to sort out some legal work today. I told Shakey, Salty, Garth, Candu and Christina about it. I know, I told way to many wolves.

"Let's see, I'm gonna make something with blueberry. This always cheers her up." I said as I looked in the fridge for blueberries.

Not long after I started preparing breakfast, Lilly's phone rang. She said it was the lawyers and that they will be here in the next 8 hours (did they really have to call that early?).

After a good, worthwhile breakfast of my Blueberry Golden Honey Waffles (Lilly called them Gloden Humphrey Waffles), we decided to clean up and go fetch Kate.

We walked to Lilly's house and knocked on the door. We waited for a long 4 minutes for someone to finally unlock the door.

We opened up door and the smell in the house was just... wrong. There were beer cans lying around the house and tissue boxes stacked around basically each corner of the house. I could just about summarize all of what I saw in five words. It was a fucking mess.

"Kate... what the hell happened to you?!" Lilly asked in concern for her sister.

"Why do you care, I've done nothing but make everything miserable for you. Besides you're happy with Humphrey now, I saw the kiss last night." Kate said in pure despair in her heart. I know exactly what that feels like.

"That doesn't mean you should drown yourself in self-pity. Just look at you! You've become a fucking mess!" Lilly snapped at Kate making her flinch at the comment.

"I'm sorry Kate." Lilly said sounding disgusted at herself and started tearing up.

"Kate, today is when you split you inheritance, so what's it gonna be?" I finally spoke up.

"I honestly don't care anymore. Whatever Lilly decides, it's okay with me." Kate said in a monotonous voice.

"Kate, you need a boyfriend." Lilly pointed out out of nowhere. "You're the one to talk since you never trusted men." Kate replied still sounding half-dead. I recently learned that not all of them are bad." Lilly said with a blush, making me blush as well.

"So, I need to get someone like Humphrey in my life?" Kate asked starting to lighten up again.

Lilly and I had the perfect wolf in mind just for Kate, we decided to set this up after we finish the work later today.

We said goodbye and walked back to my house. We waited in the house and to pass time, we did really silly things like making paper jets and truth or dare.

We later heard the door bell ring. I opened the door to see two wolves dressed in fine suits and the male, carrying a large file of documents.

_'Boy, this is gonna take a while.'_ I thought as I greeted and gestured for them to enter the house.

"Good day Ms. Snow and Mr. Richards, I take it that you both understand why we are here, yes?" Asked the female wolf.

"Yes ma'am." I nodded in understanding. This about to be a really long discussion about rights and responsibilities.

* * *

**2 Hours Later** (I had to make that massive time skip)

"Very well, you have decided to split the wills between your sister and yourself." She concluded.

"That's correct." Lilly replied. "Well then, sign here at the bottom of the page." The male wolf said indicating where she should sign.

"Since that has been taken care of, we shall leave now." Said the male wolf.

"Have fun with your boyfriend Ms. Snow." Said the female wolf as she left the house.

We sat there in silence 2 minutes after they had already left.

"Well, what now?" I asked, breaking the silence. "You tell me." Lilly replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Wait a minute, on a serious note. What's gonna happen to your family's business?" I asked.

"My sister is going to inherit the the main company. For now, she can't because she's still young." Lilly said.

"Then the money?" I asked. "I put most of it in the investments of the company." She replied.

"Well that's pretty clever Lilly." I said. "You know very well that I couldn't have done it without you." She said looking at me like I broke something.

"Agh, whatever, you modest wolf, you. Let's just do something to pass time." I asked.

"L-like what?" She asked with a blush. "What do you think? Playing games together." I said.

"Oh. Right, right." She said finally getting what I meant.

"What did you think I meant? Or... did you have something else in mind, hmm?" I asked playing around with her.

"Unh! It-it's nothing you need to worry about!" She blushed even more in embarrassment.

"Oh, I see. So you've got a _'__Sexy'_ and _'__Imaginative' _side to you that I didn't know you had." I said laughing out loud.

"I will get you back for this Humphrey." Lilly said.

"It's okay Lilly, let's just forget this happened and play some games. Have you ever played Supersonic Acrobatic Rocket Powered Battle Cars? Or SARPBC for short." I asked.

"Yeah, when I still had my PS3." Lilly said.

"Good, then you will love Rocket League." (If you have never heard of Rocket League, it's basically a game where you play soccer with cars)

I lead her up to my room and set up my console and Game Night became Gamer Night.

* * *

Kate's P.O.V.

I've just finished finshed washing up and cleaning up and throwing out the last of the beer cans.

_'Lilly was right I was a fucking mess__. I doubt I'll ever get a boyfriend.' _On that thought, the door bell rang.

I opened the door to find it was a familiar maroon tanned wolf. He had flowers and a large box with him.

"Hey Kate, I heard what happened and I'm extremely sorry about it. If I had heard sooner I would have been there for you." The wolf said.

"Thanks, you're Garth right?" I asked starting to remember the wolf from rowing.

"Yeah, Garth, Garth Richards." He said. "We should go out some time." He handed me the box and flowers.

"Yeah... we should." I said still processing what was happening.

This was all happening so fast and I kinda got to excited. For once, I think I finally found what I was looking for.

* * *

**A/N: **_Only the readers who actually read this chapter got that last bonus scene which will be key for the next chapter. I think I'm about halfway to the dam which all the schools will be racing at, so I guess I can still post the next chapter today._

_Humphrey is with Lilly_

_Kate, with Garth_

**_ALL IS RIGHT WITH THE WORLD_**


	6. Then It's A Triple Date

**A/N**: _I'm on my way back home after the race and I am semi-proud of my self for my bronze medal. By the way, thanks for the tip K2912. This chapter will probably be just as relatively short as the last one. I will be taking this fic slow and I will probably post a sequel if it does any good. As always, read and review and enjoy this chapter_.

* * *

**_Then It's _****_A Triple Date_****_ Part I_**

Lilly's P.O.V.

I once again woke up on Humphrey's chest, he always complained but I know that deep down, he really enjoyed this.

'I wonder which one of us is gonna make a move first.' I thought as I stared at his deep blue eyes.

Humphrey gave me that signature smirk of his and I knew that he already figured out what I had in mind.

"You know you love me." He said as he stared into my eyes. "Maybe." I said. "Oh?" He cocked his brow.

I went in for a deeper kiss than last time now. "Does that answer your 'oh?' silly?" I said.

"I'm the only one who is allowed to stare into your beautiful violet eyes." Humphrey said, complementing my eyes.

"Humphrey, you're the only one who complemented my fur, now my eyes. You also called me beautiful. There's no other wolf I would rather be with than you." I said.

"I love you Lilly."

"I love you more Humphrey."

"I love you the most Lilly."

"Damn, you got me there Humphrey." I said in defeat.

"So what should we do this fine Saturday morning?" He asked.

"How about we just relax and take it easy today?" I asked. "Or we could go out on a date?" Humphrey recommended.

"Good idea Humphrey." I said. "We could go to the restaurant up near Eastern Central Jasper then watch a movie." He said.

"What's our times then?" I asked starting to undress right next to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing?" He asked, in shock.

"I'm undressing, genius." I said sarcastically. "I get that but why right next to me?!" He asked as he covered his eyes so he does not see what I am exposing to him (no matter how tempting my body was).

"Humphrey, your allowed to see my goods okay, but just no touching. "I said, still changing.

"No thank you." He said now sweating from the temptation to take a peek.

"Hmph, suit yourself. Your loss."I said as I put on my shirt. I know that he really wanted to, but it's just his nature to be a good guy.

"Ahem, anyway, we will be eating out at around 7:30pm and watch any movie you choose at 20:40pm. Sound okay Lilly?" He asked.

"Anything sounds okay from you Humpy." I said giving him one helluva twisted nickname. It honestly sounded less terrible in my head.

"Nicknames already? Hell that wasn't even a good one." Humphrey stated sounding somewhat flattered that he already got a nickname (no matter how awful and terrible the name was).

"Like you've got a better name for me." I said looking smug.

"Ha, of course I do, Loli." He said with a wide smirk.

"Alright, now you're just fucking with me." I sounded so serious with that last comment.

"Hmph, not yet anyway." He blurted out without thinking straight.

"I-I uh..." He tried speaking but I just shook my head.

"You just spoke without giving it any thought didn't you? Too bad, that almost sounded romantic. Almost." I stated.

"Jeez Lilly, I swear sometimes you're like a Purge Goddess." He said as I went to the bathroom to wash up. I liked that name better than the 'Flower Curve Queen'.

* * *

Christina's P.O.V.

No matter how tempting it was to make out with Shakey, I just couldn't. One: I was too shy and two: he might notice my scent (heat's kicked in but the fic will remain T rated).

Spending the night with him was still enjoyable we had a blast playing video games and never‐have-I-ever. Now the question is: What are we going to do today?

"Hey Shakey, what should we do today?" I asked.

"Anything you wanna do." He replied as he looked at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts.

"We could go out to night." I suggested. "Heh, Christie you know that girls aren't supposed to be asking the guy out to dates, right?" He chuckled as he asked.

"It's not my fault that you haven't asked yet." I pouted.

"That's because I wanna take it slow, ya know." He calmly responded. "Plus, if we take this too fast, Humphrey, Lilly and everyone else will catch on."

"I don't think that really matters anyway, because they saw us together the whole day on Thursday. Besides, Lilly might be going on a date with Humphrey soon enough anyway." I stated.

"And how do you know, Princess?" He asked, using my first name, I let it slide because Shakey's my boyfriend.

"Hmph, call it a hunch. I also said stop calling me Princess, Sammy." I fought back using the cutest nickname for him.

"I can't help it, you're my Princess." He said. Shakey really is a sweet wolf.

"Disney's Piracy call, they want their puns back." I said with a laugh. That line definitely had to have been in a Disney movie before.

"Oh come on. You gotta give me a little credit for that line." He defended himself.

"True that was a bit romantic but not to my liking." I said jokingly.

"..." Shakey opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. "I was just joking Shakey." I said.

"Why you..." He said as he pounced on me and started nibbling on my neck. _'Damnit, he got my weak spot.' _I thought as I was laughing uncontrollably.

"Hahaha. Stop it, hahahaha, it tickles, hahaha, Shakey!" I pleaded as I was being tortured by Shakey.

After 20 more seconds of hell he finally stopped and I gasped for air.

"Shakey, I will get you back for this." I said as I felt almost dizzy from the laughter.

"I'll make it up you by taking you out to a movie and later, some place nice to eat. Sound fun?" He asked, knowing the answer before even bringing it up.

"Of course, Shakey. Don't forget that I said we should go out, so this doesn't even come close to making it up to me." I said.

"No matter how good and enjoyable the date might be?" He asked trying to push his luck. But I but I'll bite the bait.

"Okay fine, If the date gets interesting." I added on.

"How can I possibly roll the dice on a date to see if it becomes interesting?" He asked thinking that this will be impossible.

"It's just a hunch, and you make everything around me seem interesting just by being near me, so why do you doubt yourself?" I said making him blush.

"Wow, you really think of me as that kind a guy?" He asked shyly.

"I don't _think_ so. I _know _that you are." I said with a smile.

"Well, I'm gonna go wash up thanks for making me feel good for today." He said as he went to the shower. I had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Kate's P.O.V.

After Garth's visit last night, I couldn't help but ask him if I could come over to his house. I mean since Lilly went to Humphrey, I guessed that it was okay to move in with Garth as well. I also didn't want to stay in this house alone.

"So Kate, since it's a Saturday and we aren't really doing anything today, do you want to go out tonight?" Garth asked.

"Okay." I said dimly. "It's okay if you don't want to go tonight, after what recently happened." He said.

"No, no it's fine, I need the fresh air anyway because I've stayed in the house for far too long." I said, bringing myself up to spirits again.

"So have you tried heard, from Lilly?" Garth asked. "Yeah she came over to talk to me about the meeting about our inheritance. Apparently, I'm gonna be own the business once I'm old enough." I told him.

"Nice. I'm also to own a family business too but I don't really feel like I'm up to it though." He said while looking at a model car.

"I'm guessing that you are to own a manufacturing company right?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's not really a big company though. It's just for building vehicle bodies, parts etc." He said.

"Sounds like it does make a lot of money though." I said now thinking about my parent's business.

"Maybe, but for now I'm gonna wash up and get ready for the day." Garth said as he went down to the shower. _'Then it's a date.' _I thought to myself.

* * *

**A/N**: _That's it for this chapter and it seems that this story is somewhat changing from what I originally planned, but whatever I'll just improvise. Leave a review on what you thought on this chapter. See you in the next chapter readers._

_Humphrey is with Lilly_

_Kate, with Garth_

_And Shakey's with Princess_

**_ALL IS RIGHT WITH THE WORLD_**


	7. Then It's A Triple Date Part II

**A/N**: _I've decided to take it up a notch and rate the fic M because of... some scenes. Since they have been M rated anyway, I'm not sure if the fic will have any intimate scenes but there will he hints here and there so the fic will be rated M just in case. Other than that, I'm feeling very confident today so I'm going to make this chapter a bit longer for the readers. This chapter takes place during the evening of the three couple's date's. As always read and review (even though there's only one person reviewing) and enjoy the second part of the previous chapter._

* * *

**_Then It's A Triple Date Part II_**

_Previously_:

Humphrey and Lilly are going on a date as well as Christina, Sam, Kate and Garth. Neither of the couples know that the others are on dates too. So now, completely unaware, they are getting prepared for their night. Humphrey however, is thinking of his past.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the garage staring at my dad's car (or what used to be his car anyway). This car always brought back some painful memories, and some actually physically painful. I never told Lilly or Shakey, what really happened that day.

* * *

_Flashback_

"So where do you wanna go today Humphrey?" My dad asked while we and my mom included, took the SLS Black for a drive.

"Well dad, it's my sixth birthday, I guess you could take me to my favorite ice cream store." I said.

"O' right kiddo. Ice cream it is." Dad agreed.

"Oh hon, you aren't really going to be getting Humphrey ice cream every year, are you John?" My mom asked.

"No Martha, of course not, it's what our little boy decides." Dad replied. "Isn't that right, Humph?"

"Yes sir." I said with a goofy salute. "Atta Boy." Dad said as he looked at the side mirror. It looked like something was bothering him.

"I don't mean to sound paranoid, but three bikes, each with two wolves on and a semi-truck. They seem to have been following us for quite some time." Dad said.

One of the bikes pulled up way in front of us and I got a good look at the bike's jackets. Their crew emblem was no ordinary biker crew emblem. It had oars sticking out a skull in some boat looking thing?

"Oh Shit!" Dad said as he saw the wolf sitting behind the driver, pull out a Desert Eagle pistol. He seemed to know these guys.

My dad turned right onto the offramp, making the wolf with the gun miss and hit the biker behind us, making the two crash.

Only two bikes were left and that truck. "Dad, I'm scared!" I said when I saw the rear seater of the bike on the right of us, pull out a pump-action shotgun.

"I know you are Humphrey but don't worry, I'll get you out of this." Dad then wasted no time in ramming the bike of the road which killed the one guy in a gruesome way.

We then headed to the Hills of Jasper. The semi-truck rammed the car but we weren't finished yet. The truck then rammed us again, into a the edge of a barrier which separated us from the road and the drop.

The speed at which we crashed was so high, that the barrier penetrated through the engine. The car did not explode at least.

The two in the last bike stopped and pulled dad, mom and I out of the car. A middle-aged black-furred wolf got out of the truck with a gun in his hand.

"Ah, Victor-fuckin'-Williams, oh how it warms my heart to see you spending time with your family." The wolf said.

"What do you want Marcus?" Dad asked, still sore from the crash.

"It's not about what I want anymore Vic, now it's about why you didn't do what I wanted you to do at the time. Now all I want to know is why. Why didn't you take the deal, why did you abandon your future career with us, WHY DID YOU FUCKING LEAVE. YOU COULD HAVE HAD IT ALL!!!" Marcus said.

"And be like you? No thanks." Dad said looking at the Marcus with malicious intent. "I've got a family to look out for, I'd hate to disappoint them by joining you."

"If you simply just took the contract, we wouldn't be in this situation we're in right now. You would have been famous, you would have had all the money and maybe, just maybe, I would have passed on the company to you." Marcus said. I had no idea what they were talking about all I wanted earlier on was just a cone of ice cream.

"You know what, I always wanted to join your 'company/organization' only until I found out what your business really is." Dad stated angrily.

"Ha, so what if we 'take out' a couple of competitors every now and then? You will still get paid. The competition is made to be conquered." Marcus said with pride in his words.

"You talk to much." Dad said looking like he wanted to tear the wolf's head off.

"Hmph, stubborn as always Williams? I bet that you'll remain stubborn to the end." Marcus said as he aimed the gun to my mom's head.

"Mark, what are you doing?!" Dad asked as he saw Marcus put the gun against her head.

"You said you got a family to look out for, let's see how you deal without one." He said as he pulled the trigger.

"No!" Dad shouted out but it was no use. I just stared at my mother's lifeless body with horrified eyes.

"So now do you want to rethink about the offer?" Marcus said as if he didn't just shoot my mother in the head right in front of me. It's almost as if he forgot I was still there.

"You bastard!" Dad said as he ran to Marcus. He simply just smiled and pulled the trigger, shooting him in the chest. My father just fell to the ground next to me with sorrow in his eyes.

That's when I knew he was gone.

"Uh, boss... what about the kid?" One of Marcus's wolves noticed me. "Kid? What kid..." Marcus was cut of when he saw me.

"Oh damn. There was a kid here." He said. "Should we take him out." Asked one wolf.

"No."

"Should we leave him in the middle of nowhere?" asked another.

"No."

"Should we push him off a cliff?" Asked the next.

"No!" Marcus said now getting annoyed.

"Can we keep him?" Asked the last wolf who was clearly the stupidest one.

"I don't know how to respond to that." Marcus said.

"Then what should we do boss?" Asked all four wolves in unison.

_"I don't know, I've never had to deal with a kid before!"_ Marcus whispered, but I still heard it all.

"*Sigh* Alright kid, sorry you had to see that, you see your father did something bad and I had to put him to sleep for it." He said to me while holding my shoulder to comfort me.

I wasn't stupid I knew that he just killed my parents right in front of me. That 'put them to sleep' crap wasn't gonna cut it.

"Don't worry kid they'll be back in the morning." He said.

He took me to the truck and it was a long drive back home. It was tormenting me just sitting next to a guy who just killed my parents.

It took two and a half years of therapy to get over what happened that day and to this day, I still hate that wolf, I hate what he did and I hate his face that he had. I hate that bastard's guts. (If you want, I could make a spin-off fic about this.)

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"I really hate that guy." I said out loud in the garage.

"You really hate who now?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Lilly? I... uh...it's nothing. It's complicated." I said forcefully trying to push this topic out the way. I got up and walked towards the door.

"What guy Humphrey? Was it a guy who caused the crash or something?" Lilly asked blocking me at the exit.

"Maybe, just please let me go." I said now starting to lose my patience.

"No, we can't go out tonight if you've got something bothering you. Humphrey please tell me what's going on." Lilly said.

"Lilly, I'm losing my patience and I really do not want to take it out on you." I said looking into her eyes.

She just stood there not saying a word, but also not moving out of the way. She wanted to see if I was going to do something but I would never really hurt her.

"I'm sorry Lilly." I apologized but she did not move. "I know you are but I still need to know."

"Lilly, I can't tell you, it's personal." I said. "Humphrey, is this really how you want to spend your morning with me? Arguing and pleading won't get you anywhere. You were there for me when my parents died, you know everything about what happened that day, you comforted me now it's my turn to help you." Lilly stated, making my eyes widen.

"You have to tell me what's going on or I can't help you." Lilly said while taking my hands into her hands.

"Okay, I can't talk about it right now but I promise I'll tell you after tonight." I said. Lilly gave me a 'I'm not impressed' face.

She then just shrugged her shoulders and hugged me. "You better explain things later or I'm not joining you in bed." She threatened me.

"I promise that I will." I said before she left the garage. I pulled out my phone to make a call. "Hey Garth, I need a favor."

* * *

_Hutch's Auto Shop_

_Saturday 09:37am_

"So what happened to this bad girl?" Hutch asked as he inspected the Mercedes Benz which was brought in by a tow truck. I told Lilly that I was scrapping the car but I lied.

"Just some crash, you know how it is." I said. "Uh-huh." Hutch replied sarcastically.

"So how long will it take doc?" I asked jokingly. "Ha ha, it's almost 10am now so I say it will be finished by 5:20pm exactly." He said as he finshed checking out the engine.

"5:20pm tomorrow?" I asked getting excited. "No 5:20pm today man." He replied calmly. This wolf is insanely talented. How on earth can he repair a damaged/totally totaled/fucked up car in 7 hours?

"I'm looking forward to that Hutch." I said sarcastically.

"Are you doubting my skills as an artist/mechanic, boy you got another thing coming." He said in a menacing tone.

"Yeah, I doubt that." I smugly stated.

"Man, get outta here. I'm the best mechanic in town." He said.

"That you are Hutch, that you are." I said. "Oh and how much am I paying you anyway?"

"Nah don't worry about, it's free of charge for now." He said. I was surprised that such a difficult job that would be done in seven hours would be free.

"Quite an interesting business strategy, how do you keep this place running." I said quoting a line from an anime.

"Ha, yeah right you're a comedian. There are only two reasons why it's free. One: You and your girlfriend are special customers to me. Two: I made a helluva lot of money through the bets we made between your girlfriend and the other wolf." Hutch finished.

"Well thanks but don't you want a tip or anything?" I asked.

Hutch sighed then pulled out a cigar. "Look you're a good kid, I've got enough money already."

"Hmph, well I'm gone call me when the car's ready." I said as I left the warehouse. "Will do kid, will do."

As I was walking home, I saw Garth. "Hey Garth, I owe you big time for the favor."

"Oh it's all good Humphrey, if you ever need any help, I'm just a call away." Garth said.

"You seem to be in a hurry, where are you off to?" I asked him.

"I'm just gonna get ready for a date with Kate tonight." He replied.

_'You too huh?'_ I thought. "Well sorry to keep you waiting, make sure it's a good date." I said to Garth before he left. "Thanks." He said.

The rest of the walk home was pretty quiet. "Ah I should have called a cab." I said.

I got home and saw Lilly looking sad. I'm guessing it's because of what happened earlier. I never should have acted the way I did towards her. Especially if she's been there for me and vice versa.

"Hi Humphrey." Lilly greeted still looking sad. "Hey Lilly, I'm sorry about earlier it's just that it's complicated and deep." I said.

"I know you're sorry I'm just angry at myself for trying to get something so emotional out of you. Humphrey, please forgive me." I was so shocked when Lilly said that.

"I forgave you long before you asked. Why would you think I'd be mad at you?" I asked her. She looked really relieved when I said that.

"Well you're not the first boyfriend I had. All my other dickhead boyfriends got pissed off at every small thing that happened. I thought that I did something wrong when I saw you get a bit angry." She said.

"I guess that makes me another one of those dickhead boyfriends." I said.

"Nope, not even close. You are by far the best and only boyfriend I could ask for. I'm guessing that I'm not your first girlfriend either?" Asked Lilly wrapping her arms around me.

"Nope, you're the first and one day my wife." I said. Lilly kissed me for that.

"I bet that's what you said to all the other wolves before me. How else could you be so smooth if this is you first time?" She asked.

"I guess it's only natural for me to be this good." I said. Lilly giggled at this. "I hope it's the relationship you're talking about, Humphrey." She said.

"I'm also naturally good in the bed too if that's what you want." I said with a smirk. She blushed when I said that.

"Tempting but let's wait till after High School." (what a tease) Lilly said.

"Fine by me." I agreed. "So are we gonna use my car to go out tonight?" Lilly asked.

"Nope, that car will attract too much attention, cop attention." I told her.

"Good point, I assume you got us covered?" Lilly asked.

"Don't I always have us covered?" I asked as a reply.

"Mostly in the bed sheets." Lilly jokingly said.

"Whatever but that still counts as 'covered'." I said with a wide grin.

"So how is this gonna work?" Lilly asked. "Are we going out in limo?"

"Nope, something even better." I said.

"Oh? Like what? Lilly asked trying to push the right buttons in finding out what I meant.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's a secret ane you'll have to wait till tonight to find out." I said.

"Aw, no fair now I gotta wait five and a half more hours." Lilly complained but this only got better for me.

"Wanna play a game?" I asked. "It better be a shooter this time." Lilly said.

I laughed at this. "Lilly, I've got a collection of way too many games."

"How many games do you have?" She asked with a cocked brow.

"I think about... I don't really know?" (I literally don't know how many games I've got in real life) I said trying to remember my actual disks and my downloaded games.

"But you do have shooters, right?" Lilly asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, definitely. I've got Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Black Ops 1-4, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (That game was mocked for the famous 'Press "F" to pay respects' scene) Call of Duty Infinite Warfare, Call of Duty Modern Warfare-" I was cut of from Lilly.

"Are you done?" She asked with a yawn. "Nope, I've got Battlefield 3 and 4, Battlefield Hardline, Battlefield 1, Battlefield V and last but not least my broken Killzone game." I finished my long list of just my shooter games.

"Soooo, I'm sure that the games you just mentioned are not half of the games you think you have?" Lilly asked with a shocked face.

"Nope, not even close." I smirked as I said this.

I turned on the PS4 and went to the downloaded games. It took 2 minutes of scrolling to get to my shooters collection.

"Humphrey, you got a weird relationship with you games, you know that?" Lilly asked.

"Gamers often do. It's what makes me, me." I replied.

"Well to pass time let's play Battlefield Hardline Multiplayer." Lilly suggested.

"But there's no split screen." I pointed out. "Don't worry, we'll just pass the controller each time we die. Lilly said.

"No offense, Lilly but you might almost never get a shot at playing because I only die once." I said making her grin.

"You've never seen me in action, have you?" She asked.

"Then I would very much like to see you now, please enlighten me." I said giving her the controller. Only 3 more hours to go until the car is ready, so that's all the time I need to see how Lilly plays shooters.

* * *

_Shakey's House_

_Saturday 4:45pm_

Shakey's P.O.V.

This morning was pretty eventful from my perspective. Christie was taking a shower and she caught me peeking. She just let it slide. For now anyway. You can't really blame me she looked really hot in the shower.

I was going through my clothes looking for the perfect outfit tonight. It was both easy and at the same time it was difficult. It was easy because I had a lot of suits and don't ask why. It was also difficult because I didn't know which one would impress Princess. I came across a very interesting one though.

"Hm, black suit, white shirt and crimson red striped tie? If I went out with this people would think I'm out to assassinate. I like it." I said as I tried it on to see if it fits, and boy it was a perfect fit.

"I wonder what movies are out in the cinema tonight." I searched on the laptop for the movies. (I'll change the names of some the movies just to make it relevant to the story)

1\. IT Chapter Two

2\. Huskers (Hustlers)

3\. Joker

4\. Fast and Furrious: Doggs and Paw (Fast and Furious: Hobbs and Shaw)

Out of these top four movies, I'm just gonna go with the Fast and Furrious movie. I better get a ticket soon 'cause I bet the Saturday Night slots are all most out.

There were six more tickets available so I guess we were just that lucky. I quickly ordered the two tickets online.

_'Now that I think of it, it's gonna be weird going to watch a movie in a suit but whatever I bet that I'm not going to be the only one who's gonna show up wearing a suit.'_ I thought as I looked at the hung up clothing.

Now for picking a place to eat out. I found a really good restaurant, it's where most of the fancy wolves eat out so I guess I'm going to blend in with the crowd in my suit. The restuarants name is Southpaw Cuisine.

I've got no idea why it's called southpaw but I heard their food is really good. Hell it's so good that mafia bosses and gangsters even eat there. Not that they're people I want to meet of course.

So now that we've got that covered, now we just need a ride. I have a feeling Princess won't mind driving.

* * *

_Humphrey's House_

_Saturday 5:20pm_

Humphrey's P.O.V.

Throughout the day, I barely got 16 minutes of gameplay and weve been playing Battlefield for 7 hours. Lilly is just too good at this game.

Sometimes she faked deaths and committed suicide just to give me a turn. I shouldn't have ran my mouth earlier today.

My phone rang and I saw it was Hutch calling. This meant that the car was ready. "Hey Hutch." I greeted. "You're car my friend, is ready to roll." He said over the phone. "Good, I'll be there in 7 minutes." I said before I hung up.

"See you later Lilly, don't forget to lock the house before you leave to change up for tonight." I said before I closed the door.

"You sound like my dad." She said. I laughed and began my walk to the auto shop.

* * *

_Hutch's Auto Shop_

_Saturday 5:27pm_

"So is it ready?" I asked Hutch as I walked through the door.

"Of course. Then why else would I have called you?" He asked with a confused face.

"Good, point." I said as I walked to the car covered in a grey sheet.

"You are the most talented mechanic I've ever seen on planet earth." I stated as I uncovered the car and saw that not a single dent or ding on the car.

"Oh please, all mechanics come in peace, unless you don't pay up but in your case you don't have to." Hutch said sorting out his tool box.

"How did you do this all in less than a day anyway?" I asked really wanting to know more.

"Tell me something Humphrey, take a look at all the other cars in the shop." Hutch told me.

I was not sure if that was gonna tell me anything about his skills but I did so anyway. That's when I noticed that there were no other cars in the warehouse.

"What happened to all the other cars." I asked finally noticed the emptiness of the shop.

"So you finally opened your eyes kid. I had them moved to my other warehouse so I could focus on just this Mercedes. This car is the only car that I had to put all my attention on. Your car is a lot more important than you think, look after it." He explained.

"Trust me, I know." I told him as I got into the car. "Do you really?" He asked which got my attention.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked starting up the car. Hutch just shook his head.

"Look in the glove box." He pointed out. I opened it up and saw a revolver pistol and a letter. I opened the letter and read the note.

* * *

_Dear Humphrey_

_If you're reading this, I'm probably long gone and probably so is your mother. I'm leaving everything I had with you including the car and especially the car.__If you've come across a black furred wolf named Marcus, it's likely that you'll see him again, in some point in your life.__There's something I've left, built in the engine of the car. Marcus is looking for this thing but he does not know it's hidden in the car. Do not let Marcus get this device._

_I'm counting on you, stay strong my boy._

_Victor D. Williams _

* * *

My dad knew that was going to happen to him? What is this device he keeps talking about. I've got more questions than answers now. I spent an hour pacing and trying to piece together what was going on.

"I'm guessing that you saw whatever is in the engine?" I asked Hutch.

"Well yeah, but it's pretty dinged up from the crash you told me about, but it's still in one piece. There's more to that crash than you told kid. Don't lie to me." He said.

"I almost know less than you want to know Hutch. There was this guy who killed my parents, looking for whatever was in that engine." I told him.

"Whatever that gizmo piece of tech was, it must be really important. You take it." He passed it over to me.

"Thanks. I might come back to you if I find something new." I told him.

"I hope not, this might get you hurt or worse kid. My advice: just stay out of it." Hutch said.

I shook my head and drove out the warehouse. There's now way I'll just leave this issue but for now, I've got a date to attend to. It's 7:00pm so I've got 30 minutes to prepare and get back on schedule.

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V.

I'm not sure if Humphrey is gonna like the dress I picked out. It's not my first date but it's the first time that I've wanted to really impress a guy. I don't even know why I chose such a formal dress. It was a sparkling lavender dress which dropped just above my ankles.

Kate seemed to be prepping for something too. She had the same type of dress but her dress was an amber shimmering dress.

I heard the doorbell and opened the door and saw Humphrey in a dark grey suit and blue tie. He looked so handsome in the suit.

"Good evening Lilly." Humphrey greeted in a gentlemanly fashion and offered out his hand. I took his hand and he ushered out of the house.

"Your chariot awaits." Humphrey said motioning to a familiar silver car.

"My, my Humphrey. So you were holding back on me. What happened to _'I'll never drive'_ and _'I'm going to scrap this car' _? I asked.

"Oh I'm sorry my lady. Perhaps I can make it up to you with this fine evening." Humphrey said, opening the passenger door (even though the door opens upwards in a Mercedes Benz SLS AMG).

"Very well." I said as I entered the car. He then followed in the driver's seat.

He started up the car and it had a beautiful roar. I can't help it since I've got an obsession with cars.

"So, change of plans. We will be going to the cinema first then eat out." Humphrey said.

"Oh really? That's a relief because I wasn't really hungry. Where are we going to be eating out anyway?" I asked.

"It's a really fancy restaurant called Southpaw Cuisine. So it's a good thing we're dressed in a formal fashion." Humphrey stated.

"But how will we look dressed like this in the theater?" I asked while trying to hold back a laugh.

"I bet we won't be the only one's like this." Humphrey said with confidence in his words.

"Whatever you say handsome." I said with a wide smile on my muzzle. I knew that I was really going to enjoy this evening.

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V.

We reached the mall's underground parking and exited the Benz. Lilly took her purse and we walked to the entrance of the mall.

We looked so formal right now it looked like we were a rich married couple just having a couple's night out.

I got went to the ATM and drew out some cash and we headed for the cinemas. We stood in line for like half an hour to get the tickets.

We got the tickets then ordered some drinks. We then walked to the stairs and to sit down (even though it would look totally bizarre in our fashion).

"Well look who it is..." Asked a familiar squeaky-ish voice.

"My God..." I said in shock. I was definitely not expecting him here and if he's here, Christina's here too.

"Well hello to you too Agent 47 got any contracts tonight?" I asked Shakey, making fun of his outfit.

"Ha, not too bad yourself, you like the idiom _'every cloud has a silver lining'_ in the flesh.

"No way." Asked another familiar wolf with a deeper voice he wore a red suit. Not menacing at all.

"Hey Garth." I greeted him with a fist bump. I looked over and saw Kate greet Lilly.

"So the gang's all here huh?" Shakey asked playfully.

"Damn, why did we all rock up sharp fashion tonight?" Christina asked. We all just shrugged off.

"So what movie are you watching?" Shakey asked me.

"Fast and Furrious: Doggs and Paw." I read from the ticket. "Bruh." He responded. I just shook my head.

"And you Garth?" Shakey asked him. "Same." He replied.

"Well my date just got interesting. I hope you guys aren't on dates too." Shakey said.

"What's it look like, genius?! It's a triple date!" We all shouted at the same time.

We walked to the cinema room to catch the early screenings and trailers.

As we were watching the trailers, Kate wanted to grab her soda from the cup holder but she wasn't looking. Instead she grabbed something else.

"Uh, not-the-soda-not-the-soda-not-the-soda." Garth rapidly blurted out with such a red face that it was almost a glow-in-the-dark face.

Kate moved her hand realizing what she just grabbed. Now it was time for her face to light the room.

"Oh wow, Kate has touched Garth's motor-pony already?" Christie said with a devious smile.

"I-it-it's not l-like that." Kate stuttered. "Oh really? You seemed to enjoy it." Christie added on.

"This is gonna be a long night, Lilly." I said to her. "Yeah, this is gonna be fun to watch." She replied, looking at the two couples. Things just got interesting.

* * *

_After the movie_

"Oh man these Fast and Furrious movies are becoming more and more action packed and race deprived." I said as I threw my soda cup away.

We definitely stood out with our clothing in there. One of the theater officials asked us to rate the movie. We gave it a 9 out of 10.

As we were leaving she came back to us. "So what are you six wolves going to do now?" She asked. She's really starting to sound like a reporter and this feels like an interview.

"We're gonna eat out at Southpaw Cuisine." We all said in unison.

"For fucks sake." Shakey blurted out again.

Garth ran up to me and started shaking me like a doll. "Why man? Who did this too you? Who jinxed you into sharing the same events and plans with me?" Garth asked.

"I... don't know... what... you're talking... about." I said between his shakes.

"How come Shakey gets no shakes?" Lilly asked trying to divert Garth's attention off to him.

"I bet Shakey and do it himself." Garth said, adding on to the pun. We laughed at him for this.

We all got to our cars and we drove to the restuarant and luckily for us, it wasn't to far from here. It's 21:40pm and I was tired as fuck.

We walked in and made our table reservations. This restuarant was huge and of course, it was classy.

As we were walking, an old wolf bumped into me. "Oh, pardon me young man." Said the wolf. He was a black furred wolf and he gave me a really old toothy smile.

"Is that your car parked out back?" He asked pointing to the Mercedes.

"Yeah." I answered locking eyes with him. He just nodded his head.

"Have we met, young lad?" He asked. Now I really wanted to do something. Lilly noticed the way I locked eyes with him.

"No, we haven't." I said, remembering that my friends were still here.

"Hm, didn't think so." He said before walking to another table.

I continued walking to our table then Lilly grabbed my arm. "What the hell happened back there?!" Lilly asked catching the other two couples attention.

"Not now Lilly, not here." I said calmly trying to avoid the situation hopefully until after dinner.

"Is this about that crash, why you repaired the car and why you've been keeping secrets from me?" She said now furious.

Then for big wolves stopped behind us. That's when we new there was gonna be shit if we stayed long.

"Guys, we gotta go." I told everyone. "What? Why, what's going on?" Christina asked.

"I think that's because Humphrey pissed off a mafia boss, you know the ones I told you that eat here sometimes." Shakey stated but which was sort of the case right now.

"Seriously we've got to go _NOW." _I said now worried that someone might gonna get hurt.

We walked to the door then the wolf confronted me again. "That's a very special car, son. I see you were out tonight with your friends and... your girl?" He said stated making me turn around. I locked eyes with him again.

"Ah, I remember those eyes, I've seen them before. Those are the eyes of someone who hates me because I took something from them long ago. The question is: What did I take from you, young man? Someone you love? Your brother? Your sister? Your mama? Your dad? Maybe both?" He finshed, now I've hit my limit with the bullshit this old wolf was talking about.

I was about to throw give him a good punch then Garth held me back. "What are you doing?! Were you seriously about to hit a 70 year old (human years) wolf?!" He asked shocked at what I was going. I just ignored him.

"You have that fire in your soul and a scar in your heart. I bet you never told your friends what you lost." He continued.

"You talk to much." I said. He gave out a twisted, old laugh when I said that.

"You're a stubborn young fella, I'll give you that. Stubborn like ol' Victor Williams." This guy never shut up. Garth carried me out the door and my friends followed.

"Humphrey, tell us what the fuck is going on?" Shakey asked even more confused than anyone else.

"That'll have to wait for now let's just go-" I was cut of by a blazing slap from Lilly.

"This?! This can't wait! This guy you've been talking about, who is he?!" Lilly asked. I've never seen her this angry. She really cared about me.

"I... I can't tell you right now. Let's just meet at my place then I'll talk." I said. Garth then let go of me and went to his car with Kate. Lilly got in the passenger seat of the Benz but refused to look at me.

"Lilly, I'm-" I began. "Save it! You've been been hiding things from me all along and now that it's actually important, you still save it for later!" She cut me off furiously.

The rest of the drive home was quite and uncomfortable. We drove up to the house but I didn't park it in the garage, instead I just parked it on the side of the street because I was in a hurry.

I waited for the others to arrive then I walked to the house. When I crossed the lawn that's when I heard a ticking sound. "Get back!" I yelled out before my house just blew up in front of me. The blast was so power it knocked me back, making me hit the fence, knocking me out instantly.

* * *

**A/N**: _Sorry for the slight delay in this chapter, I was still brainstorming Humphrey's backstory and I tried giving that Marcus OC of mine a Lucky Quinn vibe to him from Watch Dogs. I feel like this chapter will really change the flow of the story._

_Stay Frosty Readers_

**_PEACE_**


	8. Marcus Zephyr

**A/N**: _I think I've played too much Watch Dogs and too much Hardline, now that I've reread the last chapter. I feel like this story is gonna take an unexpected turn. I'll just keep working on the fic and see how it turns out (I might even abandon the story if it goes wrong). With that being said R and R and enjoy this eighth chapter. See you at the end of the chapter._

* * *

**_Marcus Zephyr_**

Lilly's P.O.V.

I just sat in the hospital room room looking at Humphrey's peaceful face. I can't believe how awful we were to him last night. I only understood why he wanted to wait so long, today because I was to stupid to listen to him last night. Hell, he almost died because of us.

One of the doctors walked in with something in his hand. "What's that?" I asked curiously.

"We aren't entirely sure what this is either. We found this in Humphrey's pocket. We've decided to hand it over to you." The doctor said giving me the... whatever it was.

I decided to leave and head back home. Oh, that's right. Humphrey's house was destroyed in the explosion so I have to go back to my house.

As I was walking, I saw a shadey black Sedan leave the hospital, I decided to follow the car. I know I probably shouldn't be doing this but if it had something to do with Humphrey, I had to do this.

The car was cruising at a fairly slow speed so this was a huge help and gave me an advantage in keeping up on foot.

After about 25 minutes of tailing the car, it stopped at some huge building. I then assumed that I tailed the car for nothing, maybe there was a business meeting in there.

I turned around but as I did so, the driver of the car opened the door to the wolf sitting in the back. That's when I heard a familiar, old, worn out voice call out.

"Excuse me young lady, are you lost?" Asked the black wolf.

I turned around to face him. There was something about this wolf that threatens me in some way.

"Uh... no. I was just heading home..." I said starting to walk back.

"Now now, miss. No need to be frightened. I'm not here to cause a fuss." He said. "Here, come with me." He insisted, motioning to the door with his cane.

_'Lilly, what are you getting yourself into?" _I thought to myself as I followed him into the building.

The interior of the building showed that it was clearly from a wealthy company. "This company has been running for over 60 years and I'm hoping to pass it down to someone worthy." The wolf said as we walked up to the fifth floor's hallways.

"Not to be rude sir, but what am I doing here?" I asked trying to find a way out of this situation.

"Hehehe, you tell me. You were in that restaurant last night weren't you?" He asked hinting at something. I didn't want to know what.

I slowly backed away from him. I can't believe that a 70 year old-looking wolf scares me. "So you know that young man?" Asked the wolf now getting closer to me.

"Hm, what's your name, young lass?" He asked now stopping in his tracks.

"Lilly, Lilly Snow." I said now backed up to the wall. "I see, so you're not Lilly Violet Quinn?" He asked making my eyes widen.

"Quinn? T-that's my parents surname." I said out loud, catching his attention.

"Your parents died because they didn't hold up to the business's end of the deal." He said, walking closer to me. I was already standing against the glass now so I had no way out.

"What are you... what are you talking about?" I asked frightened of what he was going to do next.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get a chance to ask your parents yourself." He said as he pulled out a sword from his cane and aimed at my throat.

"I hate to do this to any fine lady but you got your nose deep in some else's business. Because you were such a good girl and made your _'uncle' _Marcus Z. very happy, I can at least grant you the chance to say your last words." He said.

I wasted no time and kicked the glass window and jumped backwards. He thrusted the the sword but barely cut my skin down my abdomen because I leaned so far back and because he was extremely slow.

I never thought this through and I just fell to what I thought was going to be my R.I.P.P (rest in pepperoni place) but it was actually something softer but at the same time it was equally painful.

"Agh, I'm still alive!" I shouted out in suprise and pain as I looked at the side of the building I fell from.

"What the hell did I land on anyway?" I asked feeling the rough metal surface.

"You landed on my Goddamn van!" Shouted a wolf.

"Hutch?" I asked suprised seeing him it the alley. I was definitely not expecting to see someone else in a place like this.

"Lilly?" He asked equally suprised as I was. "What on earth are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was asking myself the same question." I said as I tried getting of the van's once flat roof.

"I think my arm is broken." I said holding my painful shoulder. _'I can't believe I jumped out of a building, and survived.' _I thought.

"Damn does your boyfriend know that you're a hardcore badass jumpin' out of buildings?" Hutch asked helping me into the van.

"No but, he's done the same thing before." I replied earning a snicker from him.

As we got in, we heard one of the wolves from the building say "Spread out! Find the little bitch, she couldn't have gone far."

"In, in, in, in, in." Hutch pressured me to get in faster. He immediately floored it and we headed for the hospital. I looked down and say that my bleeding was becoming worse.

I felt myself slowly close my eyes. I really felt sleepy. "Uh... Hutch? I don't... feel so good..." I said before I blacked out from the loss of blood.

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I shot up from the bed remembering the explosion from last night. I wasn't badly injured it seems but I did have a scar on my chest. I looked over to the side and saw a note from Lilly. I didn't read it and I decided to keep it in my pocket.

I reached into my pocket and realized that the peace of tech wasn't there. I walked down the hallway and as I was about to talk to the doctor, I saw Lilly in a stretcher being rushed to the operation room. She looked like she got hurt really bad.

I saw her open her eyes and she stretched out her hand to me dropping something in the process I was so scared and worriedof what might have happened to her. I then saw Hutch walk in to the hospital just seconds later.

"Hutch, what happened to Lilly?" I asked him but he had a grim face when I asked.

"Kid, I want answers as much as you do now. All I saw was someone fall from the fifth floor of a building-" I cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Lilly jumped out a building?!" I shouted extremely loud. "Yeah, she broke her arm doing so. She said she was tailing some car that left from the hospital. She didn't say anything else." Hutch finished.

I was still taking the time to process what just happened. "Humphrey, this better not have something to do with the gizmo and the Marcus guy because if it does, then you're in shit." Hutch said. We walked to the operation room then I stepped on something.

"Lilly dropped this on the way to the room." I said. I picked it up and saw that it was the hard drive-looking thing I was looking for.

"Uh Hutch, I think it did have something to do with that." I said as I showed him that piece of tech.

"For fuck's sake Humphrey! I told you to stay out of it now the girl's hurt!" Hutch said angrily.

"It's not my fault! My friends and I were just going out on dates then 'suprise suprise', guess who showed up the restuarant. I wanted my friends and I to leave but it's not my fault they wouldn't listen! I told them we would meet back at my place but there wasn't a place to meet after my house got rigged with a bomb!" I told Hutch the story.

"Humphrey, what have you gotten yourself into?" Hutch asked clearly exhausted from today.

"I don't know, it's all because of this stupid hard drive!" I said about to break the thing.

"Hold it right there Mr. Williams." Asked a wolf. "Winston? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here because of what you have in your hands... and also because a rower of mine ended up in hospital because of it." He said taking off his cap in respect.

"So I'm guessing that you know what this is?" I asked Winston, showing him the device.

"Of course. Your father told me all about it." Winston said with an understanding nod.

"You never told me that you knew my father and you never told me that I had something that some mafia wolf would go so far as to almost kill Lilly and I just for it." I said angrily feeling like I could just knock him out right now.

"I did what your dad made me promise." Winston said.

"How the hell do you know my dad anyway?" I asked him still angry at him.

"Your father coached me as a rower back when Inwas in college." He said still not fully answering the question.

"My father never did the sport." I said not really thinking deep into this.

"In that case then there's a lot that you don't know about your father." Winston said

"Like this thing. A wolf named Marcus Zephyr is looking for this drive to upload to all rowers monitoring computers to instantly kill them on the boat." Winston said. This almost made me laugh.

"Since when are rowing boats electronic?" I asked him because all of this sounded like bull crap to me.

"Since next month actually. Haven't you been watching the news? Marcus's company is one of the world's biggest sports companies. He came up with the idea of next gen watersports. He's planning to use this device to electrocute the competitors during the races. He calls this Operation: ZEUS. All except for his own crew, which will pe participating in the Olympics next year." He explained.

"I don't believe you." I said plainly as I walked away from him.

"You really want you friend to get hur again or probably worse because of it?" Winston said in the distance.

I stopped in my tracks then walked back to him. I took the stupid drive and walked out the hospital with Hutch.

"Uh, Humphrey your house blew up so where are you going?" Hutch asked reminding me that I don't have a home to go to.

"Ah, I'll make a plan." I said knowing that I completely had no idea how I'm going to sort this out.

Hutch just sighed when I said this. "There's a friend of mine who used to live in a mansion just up near Idaho. If you want I could ask him for you." Hutch offered.

"So I can what? Live in his basement, no thanks." I declined his offer.

"Which reminds, his mansion doesn't have a _'basement'. _It's got a secret bunker under the house." Hutch added on making me wonder what kind friends does Hutch have.

"So he's got a Bat Cave. Very interesting. But what kind of wolf just leaves a mansion and a secret bunker behind?" I asked.

"He actually called it the Wolf Den. He said he had to flee the country because a pack of enemy wolves just wouldn't leave him alone." Hutch said.

"Fine then, make the call." I told Hutch. There were so many questions that I still had with no answers. Now I feel like my life just got turned around.

* * *

**A/N**: _Chapter 8 is up. I really didn't waste time uploading this one because I'm going to take time working on the next one. So I'm sure that you can tell this story is definitely not going to be a normal typical high school fic. Probably gonna be some aliens :) Just kidding. Review on this chapter too._

_Stay Frosty Readers_

**_PEACE_**


	9. Starting In The Deep End Part I

**A/N**: _I'm suprised that I'm still getting positive reviews from you. I just about got far enough drawing my cover for the story to post it, I'm not that talented but at least I'm not gonna sticking with the Decepticon logo. And also I might add comedy shorts and recaps if I'm feeling up to it and also depending on the tone of some chapters. Have fun reading!_

* * *

**_Starting In The Deep End_****_ Part I_**

Lilly's P.O.V.

I slowly opened my eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling. I turned my head to the right and saw other beds in a row. I figured I was in the hospital. I tried sitting upright then I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. "Ow!" I said as I touched around the bandages and yeah, that was a total bonehead thing to do.

I looked to the left and saw Humphrey sleeping on the chair. He must've slept in the hospital the whole night.

I tried getting out without disturbing him from his sleep. I then felt yet another sharp pain making me yelp out in pain. Humphrey jumped out from the chair upon hearing me.

"Uh... Hi?" Was all I could say right now, I'm sure that he was probably pissed as all hell when he heard about what happened.

He just stared at me without saying a word. I guess he was probably giving me the silent treatment.

"Look, Humphrey I'm sorry I left without tell-" I was cut off by Humphrey hugging me, it hurt but I didn't say anything.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Humphrey said with tears in his eyes. I was not expecting that. I must've really had him worried.

"Humphrey, that guy-" I started but Humphrey just shushed me. "Lilly I want you out of this completely, you have nothing to do with this, you could get hurt or worse." He said.

"No, Humphrey that's just it, it does have something to do with me now." I said trying to stand up.

"Listen to me Lilly, I'll explain after we get to the new mansion but after that I want you to stay out of this." Humphrey said, helping me up.

"Humphrey, this Marcus guy is-" He cut me off, again. "How do you know that name?" Humphrey asked. Now I finally got his attention.

"See? So now you're listening. I found out when I was tailing that car, which I'm sorry for not telling you about by the way, and followed it to a business lodge of some kind. I was about to head back then I heard the wolf from the other night call out. He insisted I followed him into the building to have a chat with him. I'm still not sure what he meant when he mentioned passing down the business. He then asked for my name and he seemed to know my parents, he planned the building's collapse. That's when he told me his name and then tried taking me out with a sword but he just cut around my waist." I said as I showed him the injuries.

"I'm gonna kill that some bitch for laying a hand on you even if it's the last thing I do." He said with hate in every word.

"Humphrey, what did he do to you?" I asked knowing that the story wasn't going to be pleasant.

* * *

Shakey's P.O.V.

"Fuck!" I said as I punched the door in my room. "Shakey calm down!" Princess said as she grabbed my arm.

"Sorry, it's just... Humphrey! That dick!" I yelled again. I was so pissed off at him because of the incident two nights ago.

"I know you're angry and so am I but punching the walls and yelling isn't gonna make things better you know." She stated and she was right.

After hearing about what happened to Humphrey then Lilly, I was almost positive that we would be a target for that old guy. I didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of that old timer with a sword-cane.

I sighed then looked at Princess. "You know, I never really thought you cared so much." I said.

She blushed at the comment and then smiled. "Well, how could you not? I'm your girlfriend after all." She said then pecked me on the cheek.

"Thanks, this actually makes me feel good inside." I said to her.

"Are you sure that's not the only place you feel good?" Princess said as she pointed to my nether region. I looked down and realized that I had a boner.

"It's not your fault, I know you love me and I love you too." She said giving me a deep kiss. I really felt relieved when she said that. Last time I had a boner, she gave it one of the world's best massages.

"Should we go visit them in the hospital?" I asked, feeling that it was a good time to see Humphrey. I haven't fully forgiven him but I know that what happened definatly was not his fault and out of his control.

"Now that's the Shakey I know. We'll go with my car." Princess said as she walked downstairs. I hope this is chance I get to really find out what's going on.

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V.

"My God Humphrey. I'm so sorry. That wolf can not get away with this. If I had known, I wouldn't have gone there." I said after hearing about Humphrey's parents.

"It doesn't matter now, all that matters is that you're okay." Humphrey said in relief. Humphrey was the only one out of all my boyfriends that I had who actually gave a damn about me.

One of the doctors walked in and said I was good to go. We walked to the door and we met Shakey and Christina on the way.

"Hey Lilly, Humphrey. You're leaving already?" Christina asked. We were also just as suprised at how early we were discharged.

"Yeah we are going to move to a mansion near Idaho soon anyway." Humphrey said. I didn't even know when he arranged this anyway.

"Since it's a mansion near Idaho, can we move in with you?" Christina asked. I guess she was hinting that homes near the place were huge and had many guest rooms.

"Yeah, I guess so." Humphrey said. Of course, whatever Humphrey was okay with, I was fine too.

"Great, meet me by my house... I mean the ashes of what used to be... my house." Humphrey said feeling down.

"It's okay bud besides, your getting a friggin' Idaho mansion." Shakey said trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, I gotta make sure that guy has to be stopped too." Humphrey said looking at my bandages.

"Hey, about do that you mind explain to Shakey what's been going on because he looks like he's about to blow his top." Christina said.

Humphrey just sighed, clearly tired from having to explain the same thing he told me and now about to retell it to Shakey. I feel so sorry for him.

* * *

_Flash Forward_

Humphrey's P.O.V.

We just arrived at this enormous mansion, hell I don't think it should be called that, I'm just gonna call it The Fort or The Castle. It looked like someone is definitely gonna get lost in there.

"Wow, Humphrey how did you even find this place?" Lilly asked.

"Hutch recommended this place after my house got destroyed. He said his friend used to live here but had to leave the country because of some crime organization shit." I explained.

"Sounds just like us though." She said making us all laugh. It was kind of true though, we did have to leave Jasper because of something like that.

"Humphrey, will you do the honors?" Shakey said motioning to the doors.

I hesitated but only for a few seconds. I pushed open the doors to see one helluva beautiful hall.

"Oh..." Christina started

"My..." Lilly added on.

"...God." Shakey finished.

"How was this place kept so clean?" I asked looking at the fresh furniture.

Out of nowhere, some wolf in a butler's outfit popped out from behind the piano and aimed a pistol to my head.

"Uh... hey Alfred?" I asked making a joke even though now is definitely the worse place and time to make jokes.

"Fuck off Coyote, my name is David. I was a house butler for Master Carl Stevenson who has unfortunately left the mansion. So why don't you hoodlums kindly leave the premises?" The butler wolf said in a British accent, cocking the gun.

"Yep, that's Alfred." Shakey said making David The Butler shoot the vase next to him.

"I already told you! My name is David!" Shouted the butler. Lilly struggled holding back a laugh. We just couldn't take this wolf seriously enough.

"I've had enough of you kids." David said as he walked out the room which was unexpected.

"So... what now?" I asked. "I think he's calling Batman and saying that we broke into his mansion." Christie said making us burst out in laughter.

Unfortunately our laughter was cut short when David The Butler returned with a shotgun in his hands.

"Hasta la vista, baby!" David said as he walked back into the hall. He fired the shotgun, instantly ripping a couch to shreds. It was at this moment that we knew... we fucked up. He then aimed it at Shakey.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, chill David. A friend of our's named Hutch said we could live in here." I said, holding my hands up, saving Shakey's life.

"Master Hutch is acquainted to wolves like you four? Unbelievable." David said as he put down the shotgun. He then walked up to me.

"Very well, I shall be your new personal butler Master...?" David said as he put his hand out to greet me.

"Humphrey, Humphrey Williams." I cautiously said, unsure of what's going on. If I'm not mistaken, this butler tried killing us six seconds ago.

"Very well, Master Humphrey. Feel free to do as you wish in the house with your friends." David said as he left the hall.

"Well... that happened." Christie said, breaking the silence in the room.

"So... l guess we have a look around?" I suggested as I looked around the massive hall.

I was starting to wonder about the secret bunker hidden in under the house. I started to think that was bullshit but it seems I was proven wrong.

"Uh... guys?" Shakey called us out. He found a switch in the side of the fireplace. It seems that he activated the secret entrance to the bat cave.

"Oh which reminds me, there's a secret bunker in the house called The Wolf Den." I casually said, making everyone tilt their heads in confusion. "No shit sherlock." Shakey said.

They just ignored it and walked through the fireplace, not lit by the way. What kind of secret passage needs you to go through a fucking fireplace. Imagine if it was winter and you had to walk through the damn fire just to get to the bunker.

We reached the other side and we were left in awe after what we saw. Something tells me that the wolf who used to live here, read a lot of comic books and must've also been busy with some secret FBI and CIA shit in here.

There were computers everywhere, weird vehicles parked all around the area and the whole bunker was covered in rocks.

"So Batman left the country, leaving behind all his stuff?" Lilly asked, still making comic jokes.

"I don't get it either, if that Carl guy was running away, why didn't he just take everything with him, covering his tracks?" I asked, looking at all the tech around here.

"Master Humphrey. You and your friends don't need to know that." David said over the cave's intercom, startling us.

"I don't think whatever we do in this mansion will be kept private." Christie said. Lilly and I tilted our heads in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lilly and I asked in unison. I hope she didn't mean what I think she's hinting at.

"I mean docking, duh." Christina said boldly and casually even making the hand gesture. I face palmed after hearing her just say the word _'docking'. _Lilly's face became as red as a rose.

"Christie, don't tell me that Shakey '_docked'_ you already?" I asked, shocked at what she was hinting at.

"No, but we've planned on it." She replied, making me face palm again.

"Let's just get out of here before I faint." Lilly said.

"And also before David The Butler brings his 1887 shotgun." I added on making us laugh. I wonder what fun we'll have tomorrow. Oh right, it's Monday so we're going back to school.

* * *

Garth's P.O.V.

Kate and I were driving home from a long day at the mall buying gifts for Lilly and Humphrey, especially Humphrey, he's probably been through a lot probably from since a young age.

"Do you think there will be time to get back to the hospital? I mean its 8:30pm now." Kate asked, looking at the time.

"I don't think so, we'll just drop them off tomorrow." I replied with a yawn.

As we were parking in the drive way, I noticed a couple of wolves wearing black clothing, jumping out the window.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?!" I shouted out to them. One of them pulled out an AK-47 rifle.

I immediately kicked into reverse gear and headed out. I know that it's not like me to bitch out of a situation like that but what other choice did I have? The wolf had a fucking rifle. I got really worried when I literally felt the bullets fly right between Kate and I.

"Drive, drive, drive!" Kate rapidly ordered. It's not like I wasn't doing anything already.

We got moderately far from the wolves then we heard an explosion. "Garth, you don't think..." She began as she turned around.

"It's probably my house." I said grimly. I probably needed to give Humphrey a call. Instead I got a call from him. I answered on the car's phone system.

"Hey Garth." Humphrey greeted over the phone. "Hey Humphrey, I've got a problem." I said.

"Really? What happened,? I can help." Humphrey offered. I wasn't really sure if he could help with this. I decided to tell him straight anyway.

"My house was rigged with a bomb." I explained. I heard Humphrey sigh on the other end of the phone.

"You too? Fine I'll let you move in aswell." Humphrey said, making me wonder what's he talking about. Wasn't his house blown up too?

"Uh, okay where should we meet you?" I asked with anxiety in every word about this.

"There's a mansion in Idaho Valley, Princess and Shakey already made it here. We got about 7 guest rooms in here." Humphrey said. Where the hell did he find this place.

"Alright then see you soon man." I said before I hung up. Kate gave me a really weird look like when you buy an expensive car for your girlfriend but she doesn't know how to react.

We'll just see what we'll do when we get there, all I know is that the wolves we just saw were probably tied with the wolf Humphrey tried punching, I should have let him.

* * *

**A/N**: _Well I'm beat after typing this chapter, even though it's not like the Then it's a Triple Date Part II chapter which had 6k words. I doubt that this chapter was a good one._

_Stay Frosty Readers_

**_PEACE_**


	10. Starting In The Deep End Part II

**A/N**:_ I've had nothing but compliments and suggestions in the reviews, I never knew I would do so well and on a more depressing note, I'm publishing this chapter in respect of one of my classmates who has unfortunately passed away, early Tuesday__. I've had a bit of a block in this chapter._

* * *

**_Starting In The Deep End Part II _**

_Previously_:

Humphrey and Lilly have left the hospital and moved into a new mansion which was owned by Carl Stevenson. Shakey and Princess tagged along too. When they first opened the doors to the mansion, they were met by an angry butler named David. Later during the evening, Kate and Garth were on their way home from gift shopping. When they got to Garth's house, they were met by wolves jumping out the window with rifles. They later blew up his home. Garth then asked Humphrey if he could find a place tto stay for now. Humphrey agreed and allowed him to come to the mansion.

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I can't say that I wasn't happy that two more of my friends were moving in with is but six wolves living under one roof might get outta hand. When I explained this to Lilly, she just gave me 'The Look' which scared the hell out of me.

While Princess and I were moving some furniture, which Lilly disapproved of so she watched is while we were moving, we heard the doorbell ring. David walked to the door with a shotgun in his hand.

"Good evening sir we were just... MY GOD, HE'S GOT A SHOTGUN!" I heard a Garth panic at the sight of a butler with a shotgun.

"David! These are new guests, they need a place to stay too after their house blew up." I explained to David who didn't seem to care.

"It's not something new that someone's house gets blown up everyday now." David said sarcastically.

I tried calming the now petrified Garth and Kate just giggled at him. "Hey Garth, you're gonna be okay. You see, here in Williams Manor, Alfred doesn't get along with new comers so try to be nice with him." I said to Garth, still calling David, Alfred.

"My name is David, you mongrel!" David retorted with a 'menacing' tone. Garth didn't even smile, he had only one expression right now: Scared-shitless.

"He... why, butler... shotgun... Dave... why... Alfred." Garth said random shit between breaths.

"Alright, anyway let me walk you to your rooms." I offered to Kate and Garth.

"Hey Lilly, your boyfriend is quite the gentleman." Kate winked at me, making me blush... slightly.

"Oh no sister, don't you be getting any ideas on my Humphrey." Lilly said reacting to me blushing at what Kate said.

"Relax, I'm happy with Garth and besides, I bet that in some other parallel universe, Humphrey and I would be together and you would be with Garth." Kate said, making everything awkward now. We just stood there in silence for about 2 minutes.

"If you wolves are done breaking the fourth wall, you need to get to bed now." David said, saving us from the awkwardness.

"So you're our parent now?" I asked David with a confused face.

"God no, but I'm sure you wolves are going back to school tomorrow, no matter how hectic your weekend was." Dave said while taking Kate and Garth's bags. I noticed a sweet scent in the room.

"So... I'm gonna take a shower and I'll meet you in bed." Lilly said as she walked out of the main hall. She looked really good while swaying her tail side to side.

"Ahem, Humphrey. Mind helping me move the table?" Princess asked snapping me back to reality.

I nodded and tried lifting the table. "Damn this is heavy." I complained trying to lift the table with all my might. She wasn't really doing anything.

"Or maybe I could help, it would probably work." Princess said, bending down and exposing her cleavage. I forcefully resisted the urge to look.

"Aw come on Humphrey, you know you want them." Princess persisted and bounced her melons.

"No Christie, you've got Shakey and I've got Lilly." I refused and picked up the table quite fine on my own.

"Well it looks like you are truly faithful to your Snow Angel. I was just testing you after Kate tried claiming you." Princess casually waved this off.

"Hmph, the ultimate test of love is love itself." I said carrying the table to the corner. I then started wondering what the sweet scent in the room was.

"In that case, the challenge was already beat." Princess agreed.

"Whew I'm done for the night so I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I said to Princess after setting the table down.

"Goodnight Humphrey, show Lilly a good time in bed." Princess winked at me. I just groaned in frustration.

When I got to my room, I opened the door without knocking and saw Lilly's full body. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I apologised, covering my eyes but I saw everything in my mind still. Every perfect detail of her body.

"Relax Humphrey, I already said you to see my goods but no touching remember?" Lilly stated, reminding me of the day she undressed next to me.

"I respect you too much to look." I said as I turned around, away from the beautiful sight. Lilly yanked my tail, forcing me to turn around. She kissed me unexpectedly.

"Why am I always the one to give you kisses?" Lilly said after kissing me. I felt guilty for this.

"Please dress up first before we can go to bed." I said, avoiding the issue. Lilly sighed and went through the wardrobe. I began to wonder why all the girls were acting weird tonight.

"You're no fun." As Lilly said this, I again noticed an interesting sweer scent in the room. I immediately came to a conclusion of what's been going on with the girls.

"Lilly, are you in heat?" I asked straightforwardly. She blushed and looked away shyly. She looked somehow guilty.

"I'm sorry Humphrey, you must think I'm a slut for behaving the way I just did. I'm so disgusting." Lilly said while putting on her night wear.

"Lilly, just about every female wolf goes through this cycle. It's just that time of season mixed with just the right age." I tried comforting Lilly and brought her into a hug.

"You're too nice a wolf to love me. I don't deserve to be with you. You probably deserve someone better." Lilly was now doubting herself and I was not gonna let this happen.

"There's no wolf I'd rather be with than you." I said as I kissed her forehead, making her blush intensively.

"Y-you love me th-that much?" Lilly stuttered while trying to process what just happened.

"I love you more than you think." I said to Lilly which really made her feel better. She sat really uncomfortably though probably because of the feeling in her nether region.

"Stay strong because I'm not really ready for this." I said making her ears drop, but they lifted up again.

"Well I'm not ready either so I guess I can hold out for another 3 years." Lilly confessed as well. We got in bed and said our goodnights. I still can't believe how beautiful Lilly looks while she's sleeping.

* * *

_The next day:_

I once again woke up to the smell of lavender perfume and soft fur on my chest. "Good morning Lilly." I greeted her as always. "Good morning Humphrey." She greeted back.

"So what should we do today?" I asked Lilly, titling her head to the side in confusion. "It's Monday, we're going back to school." She responded.

"Ahhhhh." I groaned out loud. "I know how you feel, after all we've been through and we still have to worry about a shit-load of books? We still have a criminal psychopath to deal with." Lilly stated with a sigh.

I went down to be the first one to the shower. I didn't waste time in there because my friends still have to take a morning shower.

"Breakfast is ready Master Humphrey." David announced out of nowhere. Why does it always have to be at the most unexpected time?

I continued walking back to my room and yes, it was that far. This mansion is huge. Anyway, I opened the door and saw Lilly playing games on a PS4.

"Uh... where did you find a console?" I asked her, pointing at the PS4 console. I remember that pretty much everything I had was burned in the explosion.

"Heh, funny thing actually, this Carl guy had an Xbox One and PS4 console hidden under this bed. I think this was his master bedroom." Lilly explained.

"No kidding, this room is big, you could almost anything in here." I said as I looked around the room.

"I guess it's time for me to go shower now, I want Room 1 to be the first couple to finish showering." Lilly said, making this sound like a competition.

"I'm gonna go down to eat breakfast, David prepared this." I stated, putting on my Omega signed shirt.

"I doubt it's better than your dishing." Lilly scoffed. I was also curious as to how David prepares meals. Lilly walked out the room and headed to the showers.

When I finished dressing up for the day, I walked disk shelves of Carl Stevenson. He had a lot of games but he still didn't have enough games.

I walked down to the dining hall and saw that David was setting up the table. "Good morning Alfred." I greeted him jokingly.

"Good morning Coyote." He greeted back sarcastically, I deserved that.

Lilly later joined me at the table. I took a bite at the breakfast apple pie and smirked. Lilly tilted her head to the side and took her bite. That's when she understood why I was smirking.

"Humphrey is a better cook than you David." Lilly blurted out making David raise an eyebrow.

"This wolf bests my cooking skills? I don't think so." David The Butler said as he looked at me with disbelief. I don't blame him. Later, the rest of the wolves arrived in the dining hall. It was a boring breakfast morning.

* * *

_After Breakfast: _(that's how boring it was)

Lilly and I walked into the garage and I let her drive this time. The SLS was new to Lilly. I kind of owed her this because her car blew up with my house.

When we got to school with Shakey, Princess, Kate and Garth following of course, we went to the parking and exited the car.

We got to school later than usual because we lived further away now. The bell then rang just as we entered the room. As we were taking our books from our lockers, the P.A went on.

"Humphrey Williams, Lilly Snow, Kate Quinn, Garth Richards, Princess C. Madison and Samuel Ackerman , please report to the principal's office immediately." Called the lady on the intercom.

"At least she wasn't as loud as the first time." Shakey said, making Christie laugh, obviously taking it the wrong and perverted way.

"On a serious note, we actually might be in trouble." Lilly said, sounding worried about this. I shrugged it off and we continued walking to the office.

It wasn't a long walk but once we walked up to the office, we saw Winston and Principal Clinton in the room.

"Morning, students." Clinton said, making us feel unnerved. It like I was gonna get expelled for something.

"Your coach, Winston and I have been talking about your sport. As of today, you will not have to attend school." Clinton said. That sounded like total bullshit coming from a principal. I couldn't even respond to that.

"I know what you're thinking, '_I've got two years left of High School and now I just drop out for nothing._' But the reason I'm saying this is because you might need to take rowing a bit more seriously. You are all already excelling in your classes." He added on. I was still shocked at all of this.

"So what if we are doing well? The next two years will probably have more complex and detailed work." Garth spoke out.

"The next to years will actually be revision because you've already finished the curriculum that other schools haven't started with yet. You are all passing with distinctions. 80%'s and 90%'s as your average for all your subjects which basically makes you all nerds, in a good way but as for you Kate, you might actually need a private tutor for Physics." Clinton concluded as he looked at Kate in the last part. I'm not getting over the fact that we were called nerds.

"Your training begins now." Winston said. After he said this, twenty other wolves walked through the door. Salty and Mooch were there as well.

"Mr. Clinton, this is our rowing crew it's not much but we have potential." Winston said to the principal.

"Alright, we must get you all ready for water practice." Clinton said. I got really excited but Lilly didn't look as excited as I was.

"Follow me rowers." Winston said as he lead us out the door.

We followed him all the way to the front gate where a Jasper High sports transport bus was parked and waiting for us. The fact that we just got dismissed from school during the day just feels wrong.

"Alright, get in the bus. I'll explain some things along the way to Woodland Dam." Winston said as he got into the bus.

I sat in the second row of seats on the right side of the bus, Lilly sat next to me. Garth and Kate sat on the opposite side of the bus. Shakey and Christina sat behind us.

"Well first off, introductions. I will be coaching the boys, you can call me Coach Craig Lawrence but only my best rowers may call me Claw." Said the dark brown wolf sitting next to the door.

"I am Serena Carson but unlike my partner, you may call me Scar if you like. I will be coaching the girl's side." Said the female amber furred wolf. She reminded me of Kate in a lot of ways.

"Scar and Claw? Those aren't scary names at all." I said sarcastically to Lilly. Serena definitely heard me.

"You there, next to the white one. What's your name? You look like a decent wolf." Serena demanded while pointing at me.

"I'm Humphrey Williams ma'am." I answered. She looked at me for awhile then spoke.

"Hm... you're not half bad, you've got the looks and the body. No wonder you've got a pretty girl sitting next to you." Serena said, almost flirting with me. Lilly blushed but still looked sort of threatened by Scar.

"Oooohhhhh!" The whole bus cheered when Serena said that. I just sank into my seat in embarrassment. We were on a bus but it still felt like a normal classroom again. One wolf then stood up.

"I'm next, I'm Kevin Edwards and I'm the captain of the boys. You can also call me King." The wolf said then sat down again. That was awfully short and sweet. The next wolf stood up.

"I am Steffany, I'm also the captain of the girls and you may call me Sweets 'cause that's what my sister Candice calls me." She said then sat down. I had a feeling that this would be a long ride of wolves introducing each other.

"Hey I'm Garth Richards, I had the fastest time for the 1k sprint until Humphrey beat it." Garth said making us all snicker. Claw raised an eyebrow.

"So you're the new rower that's been the topic of gossip these two weeks?" Craig stood up and said this as he looked at me.

"Uh... maybe?" That was the most intelligent answer I could give right now. Craig laughed when I said this.

"You're a hotshot, you've earned the right to call me Claw." He said then sat down. Seems that I got a rep even though I only started like last week. Salty then stood up.

"I am Sylvester Altman, you all know me so you can just call me Salty." He said then sat back down.

I couldn't really remember what happened after that in detail because I was a bit tired but I remember the rest of the wolves names that introduced themselves after that. I remember someone called Candice or _'Candy' _who was the sister of Sweets, Candu, Marvin Orchard or _'The Mooch'_, Reba and Janice who were sisters too I think, Link and Lyle who were also brothers.

The rest other ten wolves weren't even doing rowing so I didn't even listen for their names but I heard one name: Daria. I then just closed my eyes and slept in the bus.

* * *

**A/N**: _I'm really sorry about the delay, the classes weren't really the same without my classmate. This chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be and I still had a shortage of ideas._

_Until Next Time Readers_

**_PEACE _**


	11. Starting In The Deep End Part III

**_Starting In The Deep End Part III_**

_Previously:_

Humphrey, Lilly and the rest, just got to school. They were called up to the principal's office office for some reason. Principal Clinton has _'dismissed'_ the wolves from school, saying that they don't really have to attend anymore since they have high grades. Winston concluded by saying that their official rowing training begins now and they were on their way to Woodland Park/Dam.

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V.

Humphrey just slept quietly beside me. He really looked kinda cute while sleeping. Scar saw me looking at him and laughed. I then growled at my future coach.

I saw a couple of freeway board signs saying that Woodland Dam was just 2 miles away. It really was a long drive here. I gently poked Humphrey on the shoulder, trying to wake him up.

"Huh... what?" Humphrey groaned as he opened his eyes.

"We're already at the dam so get up now." I ordered. He just looked at me then stretched out with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night." He said. "Why, we slept basically the same time?" I asked, really confused.

"9 hours of sleep for you is 3 hours of sleep for me." Humphrey explained, making me laugh at him.

The bus stopped just outside a huge gate. I could still see just a bit of water from where we were. The gate finally opened after about 5 minutes of waiting. I noticed that there were many boats packed onto trailers and it looked kinda difficult because the heavier looking boats were packed on top. The bus parked next to a dark green and blue trailer.

"Welcome to Woodland Park, you may call it a dam but who cares?" Claw said while Garth was explaining the basic rules of rowing to Kate.

Humphrey got his kit bag and went with the rest of the boys to go get changed, I went with girls of course.

* * *

_In the girl's changing room:_

While I was changing, Steffany noticed the bandages around my abdomen. I didn't really expect that anyone would notice it because it blended in so well with my fur color.

"New girl, what happened around your waist?" She asked, inspecting the bandages around the injuries.

"Uh... it's just a small injury." I was clearly lying and Sweets knew I was guilty. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"A small injury huh? So if I touch or tap your stomach, you wouldn't scream in pain?" She asked. I gulped and nodded.

She walked closer and jabbed her finger into my waist. I held my breath so I couldn't make a sound. I actually thought I had it all under control.

"Your face is red. You were holding your breath so that you couldn't scream, I've been in this situation many times before and I already know the tips and tricks." She busted me without trying. I never expected her to catch me out like that.

"Damnit, I just don't wanna feel useless." I said. Maybe coming clean could help give me a shot at this.

"Look, I know that feeling and I really want to help but I'm the captain and as your captain, I can't allow you to go. I've got to look out for all the girls." She explained.

When I think of it in her perspective, I actually get what she's saying. In her position there's not really much she can do. I continued dressing in silence.

"Unless if Winston knows about this and allows you to come join us." Steffany sighed, giving me just a little bit of hope.

"Winston was there when I was in hospital so I guess he knew what he was doing." I concluded.

"Fine, but take it easy. No one wants to see you drowning." She said, making me feel even more uneasy about this. I hope I'm not gonna start of rowing in a single's boat.

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I finished changing before everyone else so I could get a chance to talk to Winston about this situation we're in.

"Winston, I'm so confused. What exactly are we doing training so early and during school?" I asked him.

"To get you prepped up and at least semi-professional for races as soon as possible, and why do you care if it's school times? You basically graduated already." Winston replied.

"Right, being graduated by the principal feels like an expulsion from school." I said, making Winston chuckle.

"Just get in a boat." Winston ordered. "No one assigned me a boat." I responded bluntly.

"Smart-ass, your coach will probably give a double, and boats are called shells." He said, making me wonder what is a double.

"What the hell is a double anyway?" I asked him, making him facepalm.

"A double is a two-wolf shell, common sense Humphrey." Winston replied.

Craig and Serena walked up to Winston saying something about changes to the rowing rules.

"Uh, excuse me Humphrey, I have to talk to the coaches about something important." Winston dismissed himself and left with the coaches.

"What was that about?" I asked myself. I walked to the trailer and checked out the boats... I mean _'shells' _. They all had names and some, really weird names. I looked to the side and saw Kevin untying a single's shell.

"Need help Captain?" I asked him. He acknowledged by pointing at the the other end of the boat. I began untying the end of the boat that had a ball-thing at the end.

"What's this rubber thing in the end?" I asked him while pointing at the ball-thing.

"That's the bow-ball. It's used to show the front of the shell because rowing is done facing backwards. The slit above it is for the lane numbers for when we go for regattas or boat races." He explained even though there's still more than half the rowing terms that I still don't understand.

"Mind helping me carry the scull?" Kevin asked. Once again, I had no idea what the terms meant, so I took it almost too literally and definitely in the wrong way.

"What_ '__skull'_ ? I asked, looking around for a bone. Kevin just sighed and shook his head.

"Scull with a _'c'_,it's rowing slang for a single's boat. I think you already understand double sculling, where the two both have oars. Jasper High doesn't do sweeps anymore. Then there's the coxed four's, then coxless four's. A cox or _'coxswain' _is basically a wolf that steers the shell. Eight's are boats with eight rowers, obviously, which are sweeps but as I said, we don't do sweeps. Octuple sculls have all eight rowers with oars." He concluded. I feel a lot better now that he explained the boats and everything but I still feel like that's only half of what I need to know.

"Do we even have an octuple?" I asked, looking around the trailer for a boat that might be long enough to look like it.

"Why are you looking around the trailer? The octuples are in the Jasper High boat shed." Kevin pointed to the large structure, across the trailer. I felt like such an idiot right now.

"So these shells that are in the trailer are packed here for upcoming races? I asked another question.

"Correct." He nodded as we lifted the boat, upside from the trailer. He directed me on where to walk since I was holding the boat in at the bow. Once we got to the docks, we flipped the boat over and set it into the water. The dam really looked enormous up close.

Kevin took the oars which were on the grass, next to the dock and I hadn't even noticed. I saw him check the oars, as in which ones go where.

"I know that look on your face Humphrey, you're about to ask why I'm checking the oars. Well the thing is, you don't want to have the wrong oars going on the wrong side of the boat. The end of an oar which goes in the water is called a blade, if that is facing the wrong way, well you're screwed. Imagine it this way, wearing your left shoe on the right foot and vice versa." He explained.

"Rowers may I have your attention!" I heard Winston call out and boy, did he have a loud voice. King and I walked back to the trailer. We got there and saw the others already there.

"I've just been informed that there are some slight changes to the rowing rules." Winston started. This made me feel very uneasy.

"These changes are so dramatic that-" Winston was cut off by Scar.

"Let's just skip to the point, the officials have lifted the cross sexual rules of sharing a boat, in other words, boys can fuck around with the girls on a boat." Scar concluded, she really had a way with words. I had a feeling that this was gonna be a long season.

* * *

**A/N**:_ I had to keep this chapter short and sweet because I'll be working on another fic for awhile called Alphas VS. Omegas: Battle Royale, don't forget to review on this chapter._

_Humphrey and Lilly will be on a boat together,_

**_ALL IS RIGHT WITH THE WORLD _**


	12. Starting In The Deep End Part IV

**_Starting In The Deep End Part IV_**

_Previously_:

Jasper's Rowers have arrived at Woodland Park/Dam. Humphrey is trying to get familiar with rowing terms and translations and Sweets noticed Lilly's injuries. The pack is then informed that the rules of their sport have been changed, how will the team deal with it now?

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V.

"... in other words, boys can fuck around with the girls on a boat." Scar sair and she was terrible at people-skills.

"Wow, that makes us girls, feel real comfortable around boys." Janice remarked sarcastically, earning annoyed groans from the guys.

"Whatever, double's that will be going on today: Sam and Princess take Banaqua, Kevin and Reba take Aphrodisiac because I know how much you wanna bang eachother." Scar said, making the two wolves blush. It's either this wolf is probably more in heat than I am or that's just her perverted personality.

"So I helped Kevin take the scull shell for nothing?" Humphrey asked in shock, Scar cocked a brow then turned to me.

'Aw shit, here we go again...' I thought, once I saw that devious smile she had on her face.

"Alright Humphrey, why don't you and Lilly take Aphrodisiac? It's the best shell we've got for couples like you." She suggested, making me mentally punch myself for being stuck with her as my coach.

'I fucking knew she was gonna say shit like this! She needs to get a boyfriend or something!" I thought.

"Kevin and Reba, you can take Venus. Garth and Kate take Padawan. Janice and Salty, you take Genesis. Link and Candice take Evangelion. Lyle and Serena, you two can take a more next-gen tyep of boat. Try using Still Wave." Craig finished the role call, it felt like the coaches were deliberately putting couples on boats just for the fun of it, fuck my life.

"Uh, Claw? We can't really go on without some basic knowledge and experience on water, we don't even have a teacher!" Humphrey stated, relieving me of my worries.

"Nah, don't worry, y'all can swim right? Ah nevermind you'll be okay either way." Scar said, not giving me a chance to answer the question.

After carrying the boat down to the docks, Humphrey and I put in the oars, after me fafailing miserably at fitting the oars into handle things that Humphrey called 'Oarlock'. This sorta made me wonder where he learned all this. I got in first and sat in front of the boat, Humphrey followed in second.

"You have to row a full lap around the dam and then we'll work on from there." Craig said as he kicked the boat away, gently. I gulped and looked around the dam and it was... big.

"What are you waiting for? ROW GODDAMNIT!" Craig shouted out to us. We had no choice but to comply. So we attempted the first strokes and the boat shook and tilted to the side a bit.

"I don't wanna die young Lilly. Try and keep pace that I can follow. You row first, get a feeling of the rythm, then I'll follow you. I will try and balance the shell while you row." Humphrey said, hearing Humphrey's voice always made me feel better.

I took the first stroke, second, third and then fourth. I started using the sliding seat and counted up to three within each tug I had. I felt the boat move quicker when Humphrey joined in.

"See? Now we got it!" Humphrey said, sounding enthusiastic. I smirked at the thought of him being a rowing coach.

We continued rowing around the dam and after 16 minutes we made it halfway and we saw Kevin and Reba catching up.

"You wanna wait for them so we could ask for some tips? I turned around and asked Humphrey. He just shook his head.

"If we could learn how to take basic strokes without a coach, we can learn a couple of new things along the way aswell." Humphrey replied, I didn't really agree with that but we continued rowing anyway.

We rowed the rest of the dam in silence. We past a couple of canoeists and waved at them, letting go of one of our oars, almost tipping the boat over in the process. They laughed at us for making that stupid mistake. After 4 minutes, we completed the full lap of the dam.

"So you didn't tip after all, good job." Scar congratulated us. She didn't even wish us good luck and now she says good job.

"Can we get out now?" I asked, desperately wanting to get out of the boat, my tail felt really uncomfortable in the boat.

"Only after completing 3 more laps." She responded, making Humphrey and I moan out in frustration.

"Sounds like moans of pleasure, hurry up and take your rounds." Scar said, I didn't even want to respond to that. I started rowing the boat and Humphrey followed. We watched as Scar waved goodbye, which definitely unsettled me.

We definitely made progress as we rowed up the dam's halfway mark. I decided that I needed to tell Humphrey something.

"Humphrey, I can't-" I was cut of by a sudden jerk of my blade knocking the boat of balance. Before I knew it, I felt my world turn sideways.

* * *

_Everyone On Their Way Home In __The Bus:_

Humphrey's P.O.V.

Complete. Disaster. That basically sums up what happened in that damn dam. Everyone on the bus just won't stop laughing at how Lilly and I were soaking wet. Even Winston won't stop laughing every time he looks at me.

"So... you can't swim." I said, ignoring Call of Duty: Infinite Humor in the background. Lilly looked down when I said this.

"I'm sorry but I tried telling you." She said, fiddling with her tail innocently.

"I know but you could have told me before we got in the boat, what if I didn't jump back in to save you?" I asked her, emphasizing the point.

"Thanks but I feel hopeless in situations when I do things wrong." Lilly said. The laughing was continuing and this just ruins the mood. The bus stopped at tge traffic light and that's when the bus finally had less laughter.

Windlston looked to the side and stared at a black SUV. Lilly and I also looked at the car and it looked really shady.

Winston turned around whispered to the the coaches. All of a sudden, their faces tensed.

"Winston, are you sure? We can't do this in the bus!" Claw said out loud, this already gave Lilly and I, the clue that things were gonna get ugly. Winston whispered something else to their ears then Scar nodded for some reason. She then stood up in the middle of the bus.

"Okay rowers remain calm as I tell you this: There are carbine rifles... underneath your seats... I want you to pick them up... and wait for further instructions." Scar said as she paused throughout the sentence, hoping to bring the news slowly to the others.

For Kate, Garth, Shakey, Princess, Lilly and I, we are already familiar with scary situations like this, it's just a normal day of High School to us. The other wolves in the bus all murmured about this being ridiculous and how they wondered why they chose rowing as their sport.

We all had our guns ready, even though none of us knew how to use them. Winston, the coaches and I, all watched that SUV. Almost comically, the windows of the SUV were rolled halfway down, just enough for the AK-47 rifles to pop up in a mafia drive-by style. Then the traffic light turned green.

"FIRE!" Scar told us. We all started blasting at the vehicle beside the bus. Seeing that car after the 7 seconds we spent shooting at the vehicle will be enough evidence to put us all in jail for excessive murder. The car didn't move after the light went green., there was just bullet holes in the car and empty rounds lying in the street.

The irony is that police officers would think that this was gang violence but this was actually violence being done to a gang by a bus-load of teenagers.

"Did we kill them?" Mooch asked as he looked at the window, seeing the abused vehicle wih hundreds of bullet holes.

Everyone looked at Mooch with a _'No-Shit-Sherlock' _Face. I turned around to face Shakey's seat but I knew he had the same thing on his mind.

"Marcus is behind this." He said, I nodded to that. It's the first time we actually took the fight to him and I can't believe that the whole rowing team was involved in this aswell. No one else at school has a clue about how badass this sport is.

"Crew, we're going back to the school's Ergo room to discuss something... bumps in rowing." Claw stated, earning various types of commentary from us.

"You call killing wolves in a SUV with rifles, a bump? We could all go to jail for that!" Lyle spoke out.

"Look, the only way to swim is to start off in the deep end. If you still can't swim... you're toast, so relax." Scar casually waved this off like nothing happened.

"Changing the subject to something less serious so Lilly, how was the swim with the fishes?" Princess asked out of nowhere, starting the enless cycle of laughter, how could they still laugh after murdering some wolves? I guess the only way to learn was really starting in the deep end.

* * *

**A/N**: _I'll be taking a break from this fic for awhile because I'm gonna work on the next AO fanfic and Evangelion request._

_Lilly can't swim and Scar is a crazy perverted_ _wolf_

**_ALL IS RIGHT WITH THE WORLD_**


	13. A Temporary Leave

**A/N**:_ Chapter 13 already? I've really been moving on this story, I'm also thinking of making a redux for the fic (once I've finished this one), probably changing the plot aswell. As always, I'll be doing my best and enjoy this 13th chapter :)_

* * *

**_A Temporary Leave_**

_Jasper High_

_Ergometer Training Room_

_2:48pm Monday_

Humphrey's P.O.V.

Kevin has been eyeballing me ever since the shootout earlier on today. I actually think that he might be on to me about something.

"Uh... I'm not really sure of where to start with this-" Serena began.

"How about you start with the fact that you instructed us to kill other wolves or why they had guns or better yet, why we also had guns in the first place?!" Reba cut her off furiously.

"Look here, it would either be you get shot in the face by those wolves or you fought back. You had a choice to not pull the trigger but you did!" She exclaimed, shutting her up.

"So what?! What's the point of this stupid sport?! I joined a year ago, thinking this was kinda cool but this is just fucked up!" Lyle exclaimed at her. I knew that we were going to be in this situation sooner or later, now it finally happened.

It was only a matter of time before I get thrown in the mix. I sat down and watched the argument between the rowers and coaches.

"Humphrey, I know you have our backs on this one, please us out?" And there you go, Serena went ahead and asked me to mend things up. I sighed then everyone looked at me with hate.

"I knew it, so you are in on it too!" Kevin said then punched me square in the mouth, I was just about to return a punch to him but Lilly held me back.

"Give me one good reason for me not to knock you out!" He asked, readying for a second punch.

"One: I hit back. Two: I was pretty much forced into this just like every Goddamn wolf in this room! So what do you say _'King' _, are you in or are you bitching out?" I asked, sarcastically emphasizing his nickname. I was trying to get him to react and it worked.

"I say go fuck yourselves!" Kevin said as he grabbed his stuff and got ready to leave the room.

"Then we go fuck ourselves..." Scar started, catching everyone off-guard. Even Craig was taken back by this.

"Yeah... wait, what?" He asked, realizing what Scar just said a second later. Everything now became awkward in the room.

"Ahem... the point is you will lose your pride, your respect and dignity if you leave. There is someone out there... he is extremely rich, extremely dangerous (also really old) and he is going to be a very huge threat to the sport. We can stop him and his company on our own so do what you want." Scar finished.

"What do I get out of it?" He asked when he just reached the door. It was pretty self-explanatory for what he might get out of taking down Marcus.

"Just think about it, you take down the richest wolf in the world and his corrupt company. We might even take over his organization." Scar explained, pointing at the poster of what looks like Marcus's company brand.

"This isn't some Mission Impossible movie or a spy film, wolves could get hurt or possibly die. This is just insane!" Kevin retorted at her.

"Guess what, wolves ARE gonna die if we sit on our ass's and do nothing!" Scar shouted back. This side of her was never seen by anybody else before which kinda scared me.

"I'll think about it." Kevin said before he left the room and slammed the dodoor behind him. The whole room was left in silence after he left.

" *sigh* I guess you can all have a break from all this shit that's going on here. You can all come back once you've cleared your heads and made up your mind. Consider this as your... temporary leave." Winston dismissed us, we then took our things and got ready to leave aswell.

Kate, Garth, Princess, Shakey, Lilly and I were the last wolves in the room with Winston, Claw and Scar. The atmosphere of the room was just... depressing. I was just sitting down, rubbing my sore chin from Kevin's punch earlier.

"This is a mistake..." Scar said then left the room in haste. Craig ran out the room, following Scar.

"Humphrey, your father had up's and down's when he was a coach aswell. Don't think it's odd to see us having our tough times." Winston stated with very wise words.

"Oh I know that all too well, It's not the first time I've seen pro's in such a depressed state." I said though what I actually had in mind was totally different.

The six of us, excluding Winston, left the room and began walking out of the school, all I want to do when I get home is to just have a warm shower.

We got to the car park and we entered our cars. We drove back to the mansion in silence, well I drove in silence because Lilly fell asleep in the passenger seat. All I wanted to do just 8 days ago, was to join a damn sport.

* * *

_Idaho Hills_

_"Williams Manor"_

_Monday 6:30pm_

We got back home and parked in one of the mansion's garages (yeah, one of the garages) which was also the closest one. I tried waking Lilly up but she just continued sleeping peacefully. I sighed then lifted her up and carried her into the mansion. We entered the house to see David cleaning up the place.

"Ah, good evening Master Humphrey and company. How was your day?" David greeted us as we walked into the house. Garth entered last because he thought David was gonna show up with a shotgun again.

"Oh my, my, are you practicing for your marriage with Miss Snow, that your carrying her bridal style?" He asked as he finished dusting off the tables.

"Since when have you gotten friendly with us, David?" I asked as I walked through the large hallways.

"Ever since I eavesdropped on each and every one of your rooms last night." David said with a wide smile, forming across his face.

I cursed under my breath, hoping he did not mean what he said because if he did, I would never hear the end of me talking to Lilly while she's in heat.

"When you get to your rooms, don't be alarmed by the _'little suprise'_ ." David said with a wink. Everyone's sweat dropped when he said this. We then began our long walk around the mansion to get to our rooms.

I finally reached the room Lilly and I shared, there wasn't really anything off in the room. I walked to the next door in the room and opened the to door to the main bedroom. As I was about to set Lilly down on the bed, I looked down and saw roses scattered across the room and the bed sheets were changed from a slate blue to a scarlett red.

"**DAVID, ****YOU SON OF A ****BITCH!!!**" I heard Garth's voice echo throughout the mansion, waking Lilly up.

She looked at me for a moment then turned around and saw the rose covered bed and then looked back at me with a blushing face as red as the roses. I looked deep into her eyes and this is where I knew she got the wrong idea.

_'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.' _I thought to myself as Lilly and I continued our soul starring.

"U-uh-um... the-this is... I... you-you know..." Lilly began a stutter fest and I too couldn't even form a decent sentence because I was just as flustered as she was.

"I... it-it's... I... you... m-my... if... d-do... you... Dave-David's... his fault." I stuttered, little did we know that David was there the whole time.

"My God, grow up you two! You talk like kindergartners!" David said with a laugh. I was so pissed at him right now.

"Just as I was getting wet." Princess said out of nowhere. This was a surprise gone wrong/gone too far. Everyone avoided eye contact while girls avoided _'suspicious bulges' _.

"I'm gonna try and break the silence now, WHY ARE YOU ALL IN OUR ROOM?!" Lilly asked as she sat on the bed.

"..." No one answered instead, they all left and did whatever, leaving Lilly and I alone in the room... again... left in the awkwardness of silence...

* * *

_Jasper Central_

_Loc'd up Liquor_

_Monday 8:40pm_

Claw's P.O.V

The future of Jasper High's rowing team is a wreck. I remember back in the day when I was still a freshman at the school, my coach was Victor Williams and I get how Humphrey takes after his old man now.

We always had arguments and also stupid ones sometimes. But... when it came to something serious, Victor always won the arguments.

After he died, I chose to become a coach and follow in his footsteps. Clearly this is not working out for me... for any of us.

Now here I am, in a bar with my partner in coaching the team which is now a lost cause. Each glass I take, I reflect on how bad this situation is getting... this is now myqq 7th can of beer. As for Scar... she's probably on her 17th can.

It's been 5 hours now and we haven't left the bar. "Hey Craig, we should probably leave soon." Serena said and I agreed. We paid the bartender for the drinks.

"I'm driving you home, you've had way too many cans." I said as I snatched the keys from her back pocket... carefully anyway.

"Sure, I don't feel like driving anywhere." She said as she struggled to get to the car. I helped her get into the car. She thanked me for being such a good partner by giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Must be the beer..." I said quietly as I got in her Toyota GT86. It's amazing how much cash we earned from our races.

"I heard that." Serena said as she put on her seat belt. I started the car and I began driving us home.

The drive was rather quiet... until we realized that we were being tailed by a black Land Rover Evoque. As if this day was going to get any worse.

We continued driving, pretending like nothing was going on, that's when wolves poked out the windows with assault rifles.

"We can never get a moments rest can we?" Scar said as she looked under the passenger seat for something.

"What are you looking for? Did you drop your phone or something?" I asked as I was trying to lose the car behind us, through the corners.

"No... I was looking for this." She said as she pulled out a... weapon? It looked so sci-fi, I can't even begin to explain how it looks. It had fucking neon lights on the side.

"What the hell is that?" I asked her while she was still setting up the gun. That thing just looks twisted.

"I _'borrowed' _from the Vehicle Law Enforcement, or VLE for short. It has two modes apparently, one to fire a physical device to the target and zap it's electronics and the second is sent through EMP wave-AARGH!" She yelled out when she got shot in the shoulder.

"I have no idea what you just said about that gun but it sounds badass. Swap seats with me because you can't shoot with an injured arm." I said as I held the steering wheel and allowed her to jump over me.

"Uh... so how do I use this thing?" I asked as I inspected the gun like it was some ancient artifact.

"I've already set it up, just pull the second trigger to lock the setting." Serena stated, this made my problems a lot easier now.

I pulled the trigger then the weapon let out a loud click. I got out the window then aimed it at the car.

"How do I use it?!" I yelled from out the window. It was pretty hard to aim while the other wolves were shooting at me.

"Wait for it to lock on, then pull the first trigger!" Serena told me. As if this gun could get anymore confusing.

I waited for 40 seconds for the thing to lock on because I was struggling to keep the SUV in range. It finally locked on then I pulled the trigger.

In the first 3 seconds after I pulled the trigger, it looked like nothing happened but after that, there was a loud electrical buzzing noise coming from the Land Rover.

"Wow... now that's more like it." I said as I watched the car sparking out from the EMP shot.

"Let's go to the hospital and get you patched up." I told her as I put the gun away.

"I couldn't agree more." Serena said as we made our way to the hospital.

"Hey, I don't suppose you know where to get a railgun from, do you?" I asked curiously.

"Heh, I have my connections." She said with a smirk on her face. Well she certainly is more interesting than I thought.

"I bet you do." I said as I looked at her shoulder. It wasn't a bad would because the bullet didn't go all the way through. After we're done at the hospital, we're going to pay an old wolf, a visit.

* * *

**A/N**: _I wonder how many of you got the references in this chapter._

_Scar And Claw Are Now Buddy Cops_

**_I AM A HARDLINER _**


	14. A Much, Much Shorter Leave

**A/N**: _Sorry for the wait, __I'll be focusing a bit on other characters from now on throughout the story._ _Reeeeeee-ad and Reeeeeeee-view!_

* * *

**_A Much, Much Shorter Leave_**

_Idaho Hills_

_"Williams Manor"_

_Tuesday 9:10 AM_

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I always loved waking up in the morning with Lilly lying on my chest... but this morning was different. I opened my eyes and realized I was lying on something soft. I moved my hands towards the surface my face was lying on... and it wasn't the pillow.

She moaned then moved around. 'Oh no...' I thought to myself as I realized what I've been sleeping on.

"Mmh, Good Morning... Humphrey why are lying on my chest?" She asked. I was speechless at the time.

"Uh... I was going to ask you the same question." I said. Lilly's face flushed at a thought and I know that perverse thought all too well.

"We didn't... you know... or anything... right?" She asked, seemingly unsure of herself which worried me since I don't know either.

"Does it hurt? If it does... I fucked up." I finished with a terrible conclusion.

"No... but it would basically mean that you fucked me." She said jokingly, causing me to laugh with her but somehow felt awkward. I'm such a virgin...

"So... what do we do to-" I was cut off when Lilly's and my phone rang simultaneously. We picked up our phones to see both calls are from Winston.

"How the hell are you calling both of us at the same time?" Lilly asked the question I was so eager to ask myself.

"Not just you... _everyone_." He said making us stare at our phones, wondering if something happened to them or if they were hacked.

"Why are the hell are you calling us?!" I heard Link shout over the phone, making everyone wince at how loud he was.

"Everyone, meet back at the school's Ergo Room so we can-" Winston started but Lilly stopped him.

"No... we can't use that stinking room (literally) as a secret board room! We've got something way better, there is a mansion just outside the boarders of Jasper and is isolated in the Idaho Hills." Lilly stated. I wasn't to sure ababout letting everyone in the Bat C... I mean the um... Wolf's Den.

"Fine... but it better be big." Kevin said. "Dude, it's a fucking cave!" I blurted out, making everyone gasp over the phone.

"Humphrey, you goof!" Kate said, even though we are in the same mansion. She could have just walked in the room to say that.

"Whatever... we'll be there by 1:20pm." Winston said before he hung up and when he did, everyone else did aswell.

"No one calls you a goof besides me." Lilly said before giving me a peck on my cheek.

"Heh, for that you'll get a bonus plate of breakfast for being the best girlfriend a wolf can ask for." I stated but I said that too soon.

"Breakfast is ready, you little twits." David announced over the mansion's comms. We didn't even take a shower yet.

Lilly and I casually strolled to the dining hall and crossed Shakey and Princess along the way and knowing Princess, she would prefer make some vile and perverted comments on Lilly and I.

"Good morning Snow Flake and Silver Sable." Princess said but I wasn't so enthusiastic about my nickname.

"Silver Sable is a human woman, Christie you need to work on your comic skills, especially Marvel comics and games." Shakey said hinting at one of the games we've been playing recently.

"Ah whatever... how was your pillow Humphrey? Before you and Lilly got to your rooms... we put some 'good night gas' that Shakey took from the bunker and set in the room. COMEDY GOLD!!!" Princess said as she suddenly burst out in laughter.

"You stole knockout gas from the Wolf's Den?! What is wrong with you?!" Lilly asked seemingly trying to find out if they stole _'__just the gas'._

"There are a bunch of cool stuff just lying around in there, I just had to take something... and this grapple gun." Shakey said as he pulled out the grapple gun out of nowhere, how was he carrying that under his hoodie and who the hell sleeps with the on hoodie in the first place?!

We reached the dining hall and found Garth and Kate already sitting at the very, very large table. Sometimes I wonder: Is this what it's like to be the president or some billionaire playboy or playgirl... with housemates?

When we sat down, Shakey clumsily pulled the trigger oblivious to the fact that we are in a dining hall. He then sat down, with the grapple gun in his hand and began showcasing the tool. I sat next to Garth, eager to burst Shakey's fun bubble.

_"Should I tell him?"_ I whispered to Garth while Shakey was still explaining the mechanics of the gun and none of the girls seemed interested... except for Lilly.

_"No... the best part is when he's gonna realize he has the line out."_ Garth whispered back in response to the question.

"... so when you pull the trigger the first time, it deploys the line then... WOOOAAAHHH!!!!" Shakey exclaimed when pulled the trigger once more and went flying into a chandelier. I'm surprised he was still holding on to the gun after crashing into the ceiling like that.

"Aahh... and when you pull the-woah!...The trigger the second time, it retracts the hook, pulling you towards it." Shakey finished explaining while he was hanging from the ceiling and actually slipped a couple of times while getting on the chandelier.

If it wasn't for him being small in size, he wouldn't have climbed onto the chandelier without breaking it. He jumped off and landed on all four's but I knew it was too good to be true.

He winced in pain as he moved his right foot, R.I.P Samuel's dignity... and his heel.

"Damn, now I know have experienced firsthand the story of Achilles Heel." Shakey said as he tried walking without letting his right foot's heel, touch the floor.

"Damn right, you have!" David said while carrying a crossbow as he entered the hall. This butler was insane! This was going to be a long, complicated, hilarious morning.

* * *

Reba's P.O.V.

I wasn't sure if I still wanted to do rowing anymore, yeah I loved the sport but this isn't even an extra curricular activity anymore. This is became a mafia sport overnight!

I did some research on Marcus Zephyr and he's been in this business for a very, very long time. He started this shitty sports monopoly and rowing wasn't the only sport he controlled.

Motorsport, athletics, winter sports, summer sports, even... street racing. This guy was like the godfather of all sports... except Esports, thank God.

I felt like I needed to take a shower and forget that a school bus full of 17 and 18 year olds killed 4 wolves in a Land Rover. High School is as ridiculous as it can get.

I walked out and bathroom and began undressing, something about how Humphrey is involved in this seems a bit off though. I turned on the hot water and got in the shower, not bothered by the fact that I didn't even wait for the water to heat up. I felt lonely in the shower room for some reason...

* * *

Princess's P.O.V.

Oh my... Shakey really did it this time. I knew that the clumsy little goof would get himself into shit.

"See Shakey? This is why you can't have nice things." I joked around with him as I we tried carrying him to our room.

"Hmph, nice things huh? Imagine what I could do with you..." He reversed the joke making everyone else laugh.

"Fuck my life..." I said, sounding defeated. Shakey was the funniest wolf out of all six of us in the mansion.

"Hey guys... you might wanna turn on the TV..." Humphrey said after looking at his phone, I assume it was a news alert on his phone.

I got the TV remote and then turned on the large TV set in Shakey's and my room. I switched to the 'Tell-Tail' News channel. The breaking news is what had everyone on their toes... including David.

"Breaking News: Billionaire businessman and company founder of Classic Swift Enterprises, Marcus Zephyr, is going to be appearing at Jasper State's Convention Center for the first time in 20 years for this year's annual celebration of all world-class businesses and companies all across the globe. Wolves from all across the city are buzzing with enthusiasm for Jasper's global icon. Others have already gathered outside the Center, waiting for Friday night's event." Said the female news anchor who was standing outside the convention center.

Everyone in the room paled upon hearing the news, this topic was also trending all across social media. "Turn it off!" Lilly exclaimed.

"We now go to-" I then turned off the TV. "That's... not good news." Garth stated as he sat down on a chair.

"Winston isn't going to like this..." Shakey began. "... and I don't like it any less than he does." Humphrey finished.

"Fucking hell..." Garth said. We've seen Marcus once before and he was a totally different wolf than how the public describes him. If we are going to decide whether we're in or out in taking down Zephyr, then we're running out of time...

Our phones vibrated simultaneously. We took out our phones and read that it was a message from Winston.

_\- Meeting is cancelled, sorry for any inconvenience "W" -_

We all groaned in unison after reading the message. At least we have the rest of the week in peace... I hope.

* * *

_Jasper CBD_

_CSE Headquarters_

_Thurs__day 7:24pm_

Narrative P.O.V.

Marcus Zephyr walked down his billion dollar business lodge and slowly made his way to the lobby.

"Good Evening Miss Nelson, tell my clients that I won't be available this evening." He said to his secretary receptionist, with a smile.

"Will do, Mister Zephyr. Have a good evening sir." She stated with a nod.

"Oh I will..." Marcus said in a sinister tone as he walked out of the building. He was followed by two large wolves and approached a luxury sedan with the two bodyguards.

"Where we goin' boss?" Asked one of the wolves

"Gerald, we are going to take care of a bothersome prick." He said as he got in the car. The two wolves nodded and entered the car aswell.

"Y'all remember the news reporter from earlier, right? Brownish white fur, green eyes, wears glasses? I need you to remove her from my case." Marcus told the two.

"Uh... she didn't do anything boss. Plus, I think she's hot." The one on his left stated.

"*sigh* She's been snooping around, Howard! I caught her in the building on the security cameras. Bloody reporters are so annoying! She was probably looking for our servers and files." The one sitting on Marcus's right stated. At this point, the car had already reached the news station.

"You two understand right? No witnesses if things get hairy. Also... once you come back, I need to tell you something about these two wolves, Humphrey Williams and Lilly Violet Quinn... I mean Snow. You might remember the two from the restaurant and the white furred girl from a couple of days ago." He said, the wolves nodded and left the car, taking out their pistols.

"Uh Dylan... we're supposed to be quiet about this. Why do we have our guns out?" Howard asked his partner.

"Shut up, we're doing this to look cool..." He replied as he walked to the side of the building.

"Whatever ya say." Howard said as he followed Dylan. They kept walking until they reached the fire escape stairs. The two then climbed up the ladder and made their way up the stairs to the topside of the building.

They got to the roof top and looked around the area. Dylan then walked to the glass area of the rooftop and noticed how empty it was.

"Fuck... Tell-Tail news is shit. Everyone else is out waiting on news from Mark, let's just go in and check if the wolf is there anyway." Dylan said and jumped in. Howard followed him but landed a bit too loudly.

"Is anyone there?" A female wolf called out from another room. Dylan slowly turned around and looked at Howard with an _irritated_ expression.

The two didn't say anything they instead just followed the voice through the large, empty building. They walked around the corner then a brownish white fur bumped into to them.

_"Is this the girl?" _Howard asked, looking at the reporter in a confused manner.

"Uh... I'm sorry guys... I wasn't-" The reporter was cut off by Dylan

"Would you mind coming with us?" He asked her.

"Why, what for?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Mr Zephyr insists that you come with us..." Howard stated, pulling out his pistol.

She turned around and bolted from the two. Dylan pulled out a taser and shot her with the gun. "Straight forward jobs..." He said as he walked to the neutralized body of the reporter, she didn't even get 2 meters from the two wolves.

"Boss, we've got the reporter. Should we finish her off or keep her?" Howard said over his earpiece.

"Do whatever but make sure you get rid of her." Marcus replied.

"Can I fuck her?" Howard suggested. Dylan shot a disappointed glare at Howard for suggesting such a crude and vile idea.

"What if she knows something... maybe something we don't? We could use her since she's a reporter. Make her work for us?" Dylan said.

"Dylan, boy, you're starting to sound as stupid Howard. You can try it but if she has a big mouth and starts causing trouble, I _will_ chop your dinga-ling heads off! Do I make myself clear?" Marcus said to the two.

"Yes sir." Dylan said over the earpiece while Howard picked up the reporter. The two left the building and walked to the car.

"You two better know what you're doing..." Marcus said as he opened the door and allowed them in while Howard put the unconscious reporter in the trunk.

"Trust me boss, this'll work." Dylan said then they drove back to the lodge with the reporter. Whatever the wolves had in mind for the young reporter, there were grand ideas for sure but there were deeper meanings to the real reason that Dylan suggested this...

* * *

_Idaho Hills_

_"Williams Manor"_

_Thursday 8:10pm_

Humphrey's P.O.V.

Shakey, Princess, Garth, Kate, Lilly and I were not really in the mood to do much tonight (also because Shakey's got an injured foot) so we just sat outside next to the pool and stared at the night sky.

Our star gazing was cut off when David approached us. "Master Humphrey, a young lady is here to see you six. She has come with a another wolf." He told us.

I followed David to the front door because I never really trusted him with guests, not after the... incident. When I got to the door, I was shocked to see King (Kevin) and Reba.

"Hi Humphrey, can we come in? There's something really important we need to talk to you about." Reba told me. I let her and Kevin into the house and lead the two to the pool area where everyone else was relaxing.

"Hey guys, look who I-" I began but everyone just cut me the fuck off.

"Kevin and Reba?!" They all shouted in unison. The two looked so suprised to all of us by the pool.

"Hey everyone, do you all live here?" Kevin asked. We all gave a slow and awkward nod in response. I handed the two wolves a glass of water since there was no wine.

"So what are you two doing here? Didn't Winston cancel the meeting?" Lilly asked the two wolves.

"Yeah but we came here to talk to you about something else. I did some digging on Marcus and he's a lot more high profile than you think. His CSE company is broader than just rowing and it seems that his business is still expanding. He owns parts of motorsport, winter sports, summer sports, fucking street racing contests and slowly moving into higher up competeive sports like F1, Nascar, and ... Olympic sports." Reba finished.

"Shit... what does Winston expect us to do? We are only teenagers in High School!" Kate said. Kevin rolled his eyes at her.

"Technically, you guys aren't even in High School anymore." He explained, taking me back to the day I got _'expelled'_.

"Damn, so he's gonna be like the daddy of all things sport related? That's the world's most sly monopoly ever, and no one even knows about it." Garth said.

"And he's got all the sponsors in his bank." Reba concluded.

"Fuck... and the event is tomorrow night. If he gives a bullshit speech of him needing more sponsorships, he'll most likely scoop up the last few company's and have them all in his hand. He'll control all global sport entertainment and we all know that he won't stop there..." Kate said.

".. He'll have his business spread to other companies aswell, Zephyr might even control the media by 2028." Reba finished.

We all took a second to process this. Marcus Zephyr might end up being the wealthiest and most unstoppable wolf on the planet if he takes over major businesses. There's no doubt that he might even buy into mercenary agencies aswell.

"Hmm... I think I might just have an idea..." Lilly began. "Okay, tell us. We're all out of options right now." I said.

"Why don't we crash his party, get some more info on him, maybe even expose his geezer ass." Lilly explained making everyone shake their heads.

"Lilly, that is a horrible idea... but it's the only plan we've got." I said. David, however, was not on the same boat.

"Master Humphrey, I forbid you and your friends to go to that function." He stated.

"Are you kidding me, David? You can't be serious, this wolf is slowly going to take over the world and he is starting with sports. If we let him go-"

"Let the FBI and CIA, take care of it." David calmly stopped me.

"The ding-dongs haven't realized it yet. By the time they figure it out, it would be way too late for the: _'FBI OPEN UP!' _shit." I retorted using a meme.

"This argument is going no where... and so are you. You _will_ stay in this house tomorrow night." David finished and then left us by the pool.

"Did you guys just get grounded by your butler?" Reba asked, causing an awkward moment for us all.

"*inhales deeply* I think we just did, but that's not going to stop us." Garth said as he got up.

"It's getting late, King and I are heading home." Reba said. Kevin got up and walked to door.

The six of us escorted the two guests back to the driveway and said our goodbye's. We walked back to the hallways and went back to our bedrooms because we were all tired as fuck.

* * *

_Stay Frosty Readers_**_PEACE_**


	15. Burning Down The House

**A/N**:_ (title says it all) Read and Review, sit back and enjoy the 15th Chapter._

* * *

**_Burning Down The House_**

_Idaho Hills_

_"Williams Manor"_

_Friday 06:24 am_

Humphrey's P.O.V

I woke up a lot earlier than usual. I was glad to see Lilly still sleeping quietly on top of me, I don't even know how she does that.

I gently moved her aside, kissed her forehead and left the room. I honestly had nothing to do because it was so early in the morning so I just roamed the large mansion.

Not even David The Prick was up yet. Since today is the day that we might actually get a chance and probably our only chance to get Marcus in the public, we must find a way to get to that function. I sighed then continued walking around the house.

"Hey Silver Lining." Shakey's voice called out. It's all because of my grey shining night wear I found.

"Hey McDuke, how is your princess?" I asked with a wide grin. He knew that I'm not the type of wolf to back down from a good battle of humor.

"Oh, right. She totally made my night. She-" Shakey started

"I don't wanna here it." I cut him off with a laugh. I knew where this was going and I don't want to here about it until I've experienced it.

"Hmph, poor Humphrey... anyway, we should probably get our clothes ready for tonight. If we're gonna get a shot at being V.I.P guests, we gotta look the part. So we need to wear our best formal suits and dresses." Shakey suggested. It was a good idea but Lilly and I barely had any clothes.

My grey suit had some scorch marks from the day we had our triple date. Lilly still has her violet dress I think.

"I hope the guy who lived in this mansion has a lot of formal fashion..." I said out loud.

"Bruh... this guy owned the mansion, he's got a friggin' batcave, hell I bet he was a vigilante or some shit." Shakey retorted.

"I was just saying... I need some clothes anyway, so I need see if he's got style." I said in defence.

"I'm gonna go back to my room, I don't wanna leave Lilly alone... she always likes to wake up on me." I told Shakey.

"You know what that means...?" He asked with a goofy grin.

"Bro..." I said then my face flushed after realizing what he meant.

"You need some buns on that sausage..." He said, doing a 'docking' hand sign. I shook my head and then walked back to my room.

I quietly opened opened the door and found Lilly still sleeping. I didn't want to disturb her more by getting in bed so I instead just browsed through Carl Stevenson's old casual clothes and formal suits... in the next wardrobe I found womens clothing. I guess that he didn't live alone in this mansion. I bet Lilly would be a perfect fit for some of those dresses.

I then found a shimmering silver grey, grey light flashy suit. I immediately found my suit for life. It had a fitting narrow slim trim to it aswell.

_"I like that suit, it matches your fur..."_ I heard Lilly's voice whisper into my ear, starling me a bit.

"... I thought you were sleeping..." I said. "I was... until you moved me away from you." Lilly explained, giving me an annoyed look.

"Sorry... I woke up earlier than I usually do." I explained. She just shook her head and nuzzled me.

"I don't blame you, I always wake up earlier than you so I can lay on you." She confessed with a red face. I gave her a peck on the cheek, she blushed even more. Seeing her so red always warms my heart.

* * *

_Jasper Central_

_Random Warehouse_

_Friday 01:15 pm_

Narrative P.O.V.

Dylan and Howard poured a bucket of ice cold water over the unconscious reporter, making her in a screaming fit. She looked around after realizing she was tied to a chair.

"Oh goodie, so you aren't dead." Dylan said sarcastically, scaring her a bit... a bit.

"Who are you? Why am I here? Where am I?What is this pl-" The reporter asked a barrage of questions.

"Shut up! You're asking way too many questions..." Dylan cut her off.

"Well... it's sorta my job so..." The reporter replied.

"Are you giving me lip? Our boss told us to dispose of you, be grateful we didn't kill you!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Thank you for not killing me after you kindapped me." She thanked the two kidnappers sarcastically.

"Listen here you little shit, give us one reason for us not to kill you and your big mouth!" Howard shouted at the reporter.

"You tell me, you guys were told to snuff me out, so why didn't you?" The reporter asked.

Howard pulled out his Desert Eagle and aimed the gun to her head. "Give me the word, Dylan and I will blow a hole through her skull!" Howard stated.

"Why so violent guys? I'm just a lady..." The reporter responded softly. Howard was about 0to pull the trigger then Dylan lifted his hand to stop him.

"Fine, we'll play this your way. Why were you in the lodge?" Dylan asked the reporter.

"No... first, who is your boss?" She asked him. Dylan just shook his head.

"It doesn't concern you-" He began.

"Actually it does, it's my job as a reporter. I don't even know you guys?!" The reporter retorted, cutting off Dylan.

"*sigh* Maybe we got off on the wrong paw. How about some introductions? What's your name?" He asked her.

"I'm Veronica Davis. You're better than your friend over there." She said pointing at Howard with her tied up hand.

"Heh, thank you, Veronica. I'm Dylan and that's Howard. Now can we get back to our interview?" He said.

"You mean interrogation." Veronica corrected him. Dylan just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, what did you take from the lodge?" Dylan asked her.

"Nothing, I wanted to have a chat with Marcus... he's your 'boss' isn't he?" Veronica asked them, slowly realizing her ignorance.

Howard and Dylan congratulated her by giving her a very, very slow clap.

"I'm such an idiot. Why the hell did Marcus send you to kill me? All I wanted was an off-the-book interview with him." Veronica said.

"Look, don't ask us. We were just doing what we were told to do, well... not really. Vero, you gotta ask him yourself. Can I call you Vero?" Dylan asked her.

"Yeah, whatever." She said. Howard began untying her legs and Dylan untied her hands.

"How would you like to be our little spy?" He asked her another question.

"No thanks, I already have a job-" Veronica was cut off by Dylan.

"But Classic Swift Enterprises pays more." He stated. Veronica thought for a second then slowly shook her head.

"Fine. What do I need to do?" She asked Dylan.

"Just come with us to the lodge and we can sign you up with Marcus." Dylan said to her.

"Hmph, it better be worth it." Veronica said.

"The CSE doesn't have many spies because of the risks of them getting killed are quite high but so are the salaries." Dylan told her.

"Welcome to the life of a front page journalist." Veronica stated, making Dylan chuckle a bit.

"Is $1,070,000 a month sound good enough for you?" Dylan asked her, making her eyes grow wide.

"Damn..." She began. Howard and Dylan escorted her to a black Rolls-Royce Phantom VIII as they left the warehouse.

* * *

_Idaho_

_Greenside Square_

_Friday 03:12 pm_

Princess's P.O.V.

While we were in Idaho, I decided to show everyone around because no one wanted to stay home. Idaho was also my home town so I knew the streets and areas very well. Since we were in the Greenside Mall, I decided we should do some shopping.

"Anyone wanna go for some fashion shopping?" I asked. Everyone gave me a really weird look. "What?"

"We already got all the clothes we need. There's no need to waste more money here." Lilly said. I walked up to Lilly and stepped on her tail, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Ow! What was that for?!" She asked with a furious face.

"Money is made to be used." I stated.

"Not a lot of wolves have money though... I'm just saying." Garth responded.

"Let's not go there, dude." Humphrey said. "Instead, why don't we just get something to eat?" He said, pointing at a nearby café.

"It's on me, guys." I said as I took out my card for my purse.

"Hell no, y'all are living in my house, so I'm paying." Humphrey retorted.

"It's not really your's, Humph. It's a mansion that was given-" Lilly started.

"And that makes it what? MY house!" Humphrey finished. Lilly rolled her eyes and nudged him in the chest.

"Ooh! Fine take my wallet..." Humphrey said, clutching on his injured chest.

"Geez, Humphrey. You sound like you're getting mugged by your girlfriend!" Shakey said to him, making me laugh a little.

"Don't ever cut me off again... or next time, my elbow will headed for a new target." She threatened Humphrey, looking at his crotch.

"I think I _am_ getting mugged by my girlfriend!" Humphrey exclaimed. Lilly smiled then stepped on his tail.

"Lilly! Don't bully poor Humphrey!" Kate begged her sister. I rolled my eyes and continued watching the drama.

"Why you bully me?" Humphrey asked sounding emotionally and physically hurt. Lilly kissed his cheek.

"It's all in good fun, right?" Lilly asked, causing everyone's jaws to drop.

"Lilly, I forbid you to take part in April Fool's Day, especially if this is your idea of _'fun' _." Humphrey stated, showing her his messed up tail.

"Christie did the same to me just a minute ago..." Lilly said as she focused her attention on me. She walked up to me and stepped on me tail, slowly shifting her foot around and savoring my agony. This went on for 12 whole seconds.

"I spent my whole morning grooming my tail." I said, looking at my now, bushy and untidy tail.

"I want the shy, innocent Lilly back." Humphrey said as he grabbed Lilly and shook her. Nearby wolves saw this and smiled at this, thinking that we were just young couples having a normal day out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm getting dizzy, stop, please stop!" Lilly begged Humphrey to stop. I smirked as I heard her say this.

"Beg more, you know you want it!" I added on, causing Humphrey to stop shaking her and then the two blushed.

"Your jokes are too perverted, they aren't even funny anymore. You should be ashamed..." Lilly said as she looked away.

"Can't help it." I casually stated. Lilly shook her head and walked over to the cashier and ordered us all a meal. It's good to have friends. We walked over to a large nearby table and sat down.

"Sooo... how are things with you and Lilly?" Garth asked Humphrey, starting a new topic.

"What do you mean? We all live in the same mansion, you should all know." Humphrey said with a shrug.

"Yeah dummy, but what about the times we aren't with you? Like in the bedroom or the shower... maybe even the car?" I asked, causing everyone to burst out laughing while Humphrey face palmed.

"Why are you guys picking on me?" He asked, still with his hand over his face.

"We're not, since Lilly's away, the wolves will play while her toys stay!" Kate said with a freaky laugh.

"Hmph, is that right? _No one plays with my toys... not while I still live_." Lilly said into Kate's ears l, whispering the last part.

"She's a sneaky one!" Shakey said exclaimed, I didn't even notice that Lilly made her way to Kate, she was literally sitting next to me.

"Lilly, stop creeping up on people, it's the second time today." Humphrey stated, causing everyone to snicker at him.

"Anyway, here's the receipt: $950 total" Lilly said as she handed the slip to Humphrey.

"Sheesh, this looks... kinda expensive. What did you order for us anyway?" He said. Lilly rolled her eyes and faced palmed.

"It's a friggin' receipt! Read and you'll get there." She said as she started laughing at him.

"Hey, don't rush me. Let's see: A Greek salad for Christina. Steak and pork ribs for Shakey. Six sweet chillie twisters for... Garth? How the hell aren't you fat dude?!" Humphrey shouted as stopped reading from the list.

"Nicely..." He replied, fist bumping Shakey.

"Anyway: mac and cheese for Kate, l-las-lasagna for Lilly and a cheesey garlic roll for me." Humphrey finished, struggling to get 'lasagne' right.

"It's _'lasagne'_, Humphrey. Not 'lasagna'." Lilly corrected him.

"Close enough... so it looks like you and Kate are fans of Italian food?" Humphrey asked her.

"Oh no, I just like macaroni and cheese. Lilly, on the other hand is crazy for all things Italian. By the way, Pagani, Lamborghini and Ferrari are all her favorite Italian automobile brands, she also eats pasta while playing Grand Turismo with an Italian car.." Kate said.

"Kate, you don't have to expose all my likes and dislikes you know." Lilly said, sounding embarrassed while glaring at Kate.

"Uh-huh... first of all I know all about what you like-" Kate said but was interrupted.

"First of all, here's all your meals you sweet couples." A waiter said as she handed us our plates.

"Thank you, I've been dying to eat somethin'... maybe even someone." I said as I moved my dish towards me.

"Y'all know that we this is our meal for the next 6 hours right?" Lilly said.

"She's right we aren't gonna take any food at the award ceremony this evening." Humphrey agreed with Lilly.

"Gee, thanks mom and dad." I said sarcastically, earning a deadly glare from Lilly.

"We could get some food to-go from a nearby restaurant after the event." Kate suggested.

"You guys are going to the AWC Businesses and Companies event tonight? Awesome, I'll be there too after my shift ends at 6:00 pm. I'm Jerry McPaw by the way." The waiter stated.

"I'm Christina, that's Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, Garth and Sam, you can call him Shakey." I introduced us in a clockwise fashion because we were sitting in a round table.

"Nice meeting you guys, enjoy your meals." Jerry said as he bowed and left us to attend to more customers.

Since it was 05:56 pm, we ate quickly so we could rush home and prepare for tonight. Every second I thought of the idea of going there, the more I realized how stupid it was.

* * *

_Jasper Central Business District_

_CSE Headquarters Business lodge_

_Friday 06:12 pm_

Veronica's P.O.V

Dylan and Howard drove me back to the Classic Swift Enterprises business lodge. Part of me felt terrified that I might get sued or go to prison for sneaking in yesterday.

"We're here Vero. Try not to snoop around this time." Dylan said as he arrived at the front gate of the very, very large lodge.

"I'll just be following your lead... I don't wanna get lost in there." I said. Dylan laughed then drove into the underground parking. All the cars were painted black and red, which was kinda ominous.

We parked in down near the first row of luxury cars. We got out of the Phantom VIII and I followed the two to the ground floor elevator. Pretty much everything in the building has something black with red stripes or something.

Dylan pressed the button to the first floor. I really felt nervous for some reason. I was also really hungry but I didn't want to mention it. The doors opened up then we walked straight to the secretary receptionist.

"Hey, Tiffany Nelson! How's your day?" Dylan asked the secretary. She looked at him with a dead serious expression on her face.

"Good afternoon, McShag, my day was normal. Thanks for asking." She replied in a monotonous tone. I struggled to hold back a laugh after hearing Dylan's surname.

"Anyway, we need to speak with Marcus. It's really important and this young lady, Davis, wants to work with us." He said to the secretary.

"Your words of persuasion... tell me miss, how did Mr. McShag get you to join us?" She asked me, I tried keeping a straight face when she said _'McShag'_.

"He didn't really persuade me, he just asked me to join the CSE." I told her.

"I see. Mr. Zephyr will contact you as soon as he is ready. In the meantime, Miss Davis, please fill out this form." Ms Nelson said as she handed my the page with a pen.

I walked to a nearby by lounge and sat by a desk. I was about to sign the form off but I then remembered an old story about a wolf named Victor Williams who died 10 years ago. There were rumors that say he died because he didn't want to join up with CSE. I thought about this for a second. I then made up my mind and signed off the terms and agreements.

I walked back to secretary receptionist and handed over the document.

"Just in time Miss Davis, Mr. Zephyr is ready for you three now." She told us.

Instead of taking the elevator, Howard, Dylan and I walked up the stairs to the top floor. This was really ridiculous and I actually wanted to complain.

* * *

_34 Minutes Later_

We walked for 34 minutes just to get to the 61st floor. I was so tired that I could almost pass out.

Howard opened the door and the first thing I saw was a very large office room with a black and red interior, why was I not suprised.

"Ah, Howard and Dylan, I assume you-" Marcus started, I then walked from away from the two, revealing myself.

"-You brought her here?! You colossal ding-dongs, you had one job!" Marcus reprimanded the two.

"I've actually chosen to work for the CSE." I told him so we wouldn't shout at Howard and Dylan like they were kids.

"I'll have you know, young lass, CSE doesn't employ any government officials or... spies." He said in a calm yet menacing tone.

"Then I'll work as a CSE spy." I told, making him raise an eyebrow. It seems that I now got his attention.

"Alright young lass, there aren't many of thise here... you know scouting isn't a safe job at times? You might need to reconsider this." Marcus told me.

"I've travelled to the Middle East, thrice, I've also got captured by terrorists, thrice, not to mention getting kidnapped by these two aswell." I told Marcus, pointing at Howard and Dylan.

"Of course, dumb and dumber. They were once a dumb, dumber and dumbest trio until Hugene bit the dust. Promise me that you won't be a new addition to the trio." March said.

"Of course not... but I might need backup if things go south." I told him.

"Alright, welcome to Classic Swift Enterprises." Marcus said as he shook my hand.

"Thank you, sir. When should I start?" I asked him. Dylan scoffed when I asked this.

"Vero, CSE isn't a normal government company... for example, we have our own branch of mercenaries, they get paid every month, even if they don't get a contract for 5 five months, even years. The point is that you get paid as long as you're working for us." Dylan explained.

"I see, I get it now. So my job doesn't necessarily start anytime soon. I'll probably just be called if there's something I need to do." I said.

"That's right, however... tonight I might have to test your capabilities. As you know, I'll be joining the party tonight. I need you to be my eyes. Strike up a chat with some of the guests, if you spot some _'interesting guests'_, tell me right a way... in the meantime, get comfortable in CSE, meet young fellows or you could go home and prepare for the night aswell." Marcus concluded. I nodded then walked out the room with Dylan and Howard following not long after me.

* * *

_Idaho Hills_

_"Williams Manor"_

_Friday 07:00pm_

Humphrey's P.O.V.

"Everyone ready?" I asked after folding over my collar. It was really hard to tell how to wear this suit, I only chose it because it looked great. We all pretty much wore the same outfits from the night of our triple date.

"Uh... you guys can go to the cars, I've got stuff to do." Lilly said before leaving us in the hallway. We arrived in the lounge then we saw David with two pump action shotguns, one in each hand.

"What are you kids doing?" David asked us as we slowly approached him.

"That's a questionyou should be asking yourself, Alfred." I said to him, making him raise an eyebrow

"Hmph, is that right? Do not forget that you're in my house and I am the one with the guns." David said as he pumped each shotgun at the same time in each hand.

"No, Alfred you're in my house and our gun's behind you." I stated. As he turned around to look behind him, Lilly smacked him with a frying pan. Everyone gasped after seeing her do that.

* * *

**_WASTED_**

**_YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!!!_**

* * *

"What the hell?! I thought you where gonna knock the shotguns out of his hands, not knock the brains out of his head!" Kate said as I checked on the unconscious butler.

"How the hell did you expect me to do that?! I just did what my instincts told me to do!" Lilly responded in self-defense.

"Ah, whatever. Let's just go, we'll but some ice packs over his head when we get back." I said as I walked over David and opened the door.

We walked to the garage and we got into our car's. I left last in the Mercedes because I struggled to set the GPS to the Jasper Central Convention Center.

"Geez, Humphrey. Is technology really that difficult to understand?" She said with her cute, little laugh.

"Hey, you're the one to talk, is a frying really that hard to use? It's made for cooking, not knocking butlers out shitless." I said as I drove us out of the driveway.

"So... do we even have a plan for tonight?" Lilly asked. I simply shrugged my shoulders.

"We'll have a good time then once it's time for his speech, we'll take down notes and if or when it's possible, we call him out." I replied.

"Is this really a good idea? I mean, you remember how we totally nearly died a week ago, right? I don't want to see you in hospital again." Lilly said to me but honestly, I was more worried about her than I was for myself.

"You also wound up in the hospital the next day... it really scared me, seeing you being carried away like that." I said to her, she seemed somehow guilty when I told her this.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have went to him in the first place." She said, sounding angry at herself.

"I don't blame you, every single one of you is in this situation because of me." I said.

"Ahhh, we're really killing the mood. Tonight is all about partying and having a good time." Lilly said. It was quite obvious that she didn't want to see me feeling bad.

"I see what you're trying to do. I know you want to change the subject because it's a pain in the ass but it's true, it's all my fault." I stated, Lilly rolled her eyes at me.

"We all brought ourselves into this, dummy, _(I love it when she calls me dummy)_ rowing is the reason for all of this." She explained.

I laughed then continued driving. After about 7 minutes, we finally reached Jasper Central. We drove in silence through the streets because we knew that the next topic will be something unpleasant.

* * *

_Jasper Central_

_Jasper State Convention Center_

_Friday 07:55pm_

We arrived at the CC, the same Convention Center I've always wanted to host Jasper's futuristic Comic Con. Once we parked in the underwater parking, next to Garth's and Princess's car, we got out to see Garth's and Kate's disappointed face.

"What?" Lilly and I asked in unison. "What took you so long, I hope you didn't-" Kate started.

"Aaahh, of course not! You're starting to sound like Princess!" Lilly said.

"Yeah right, let's just go and catch a Mark." Kate replied. "Not funny..." Lilly remarked as she walked to the elevator. We got into the elevator, following Lilly, then I pushed the floor 27 button _(even though the main event is on 69)_.

"Why are we going to the 27th floor?" Christina tilted her head as she asked.

"I... don't know." I responded, I genuinely had no idea why I did that.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Like asked me. It's like she knew my heart and mind like the back of her paw.

I sighed then pushed the floor 69 button. It was a very long wait to get to such a high floor.

Once the elevator doors opened, we quickly left the elevator because we somehow became claustrophobic in there. We looked around a bit then I saw several wolves wearing black and red suits and dresses.

"I hate those colours... so much." Lilly said.I was about to ask her how she knew them but then I remembered the day she followed Marcus into his corporate office.

"Me too. Wait a minute..." I said then I saw a familiar wolf, but she was wearing a black and red dress.

"Isn't that the reporter from the Tell-Tail news channel? Why is she wearing black and red?" Lilly asked the same question I was about to ask. If Veronica joined CSE... something must have happened.

The six of us approached the small group of CSE members, I was a bit threatened by the one big guy though.

"Hey, miss aren't you a reporter for Tell-Tail?" Kate asked the wolf, she morally wasn't supposed to just ask Miss Davis a question like that.

"Uh... yeah. I was, but I quit recently. Do I know you two?" She asked us.

_'Oh shit... we fucked up. We can't say our names in front of these two guys!' _I thought to myself as I started stressing a bit.

"No... we're just fans." Lilly answered attempting to steer this conversation out of trouble.

* * *

"Oh, pleasure to meet fans even though I never knew I had followers, what are your names?" She asked us.

* * *

**_IT WAS AT THIS MOMENT THAT HE KNEW..._**

**_HE FUCKED UP_**

* * *

"*cough* I don't feel so good. Sorry to cut this conversation short." Shakey faked, bending down so I could pretend to help him up.

"Can I do something to help?" She asked, genuinely wanting to help us.

"Uh... no thanks, we can take care of this." I said, sounding a bit guilty for lying to her like that.

"No problem, talk to you soon, guys." She said, as we walked to the next corner of the hall.

* * *

Narrative P.O.V.

"Marcus... something's up. Six wolves walked up to me asking if I worked at Tell-Tail, I think they know something about our black and red outfit. When I asked for their names, they came up with an old school excuse of being sick." Veronica said to Marcus over an earpiece.

"Six wolves, huh? Williams's son's group is here again. Keep an eye on them for now." Marcus told her.

"Will do." She said as she took a sip of her wine.

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V.

This isn't evening is going as well as we hoped it would be. I bet CSE is on to us now.

"What do we do now?" Lilly asked since we have literally no idea as to what to do next, the main event hasn't even started and we already have to watch our backs.

"We could talk about the night so far?" A random, yet familiar voice said.

"Jerry? Nice to see you dude." I said as I fist bumped him.

"Yeah, same man, I just came to see if Marcus was even gonna show. I see my favorite customers are here though." He said to us, making us laugh.

"How are we your favorite customers? We were only by the café for one afternoon!" I said while laughing uncontrollably.

"Well for one, you are the only wolves that actually talked to me and you're all always in a trio of couples." He explained.

An announcement then went out throughout the building. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, the AWC Businesses and Companies event will commence shortly, all guests please gather in the foyer in the next floor." The announcement ended. Great, now we were gonna have to move to the next floor.

"Can someone explain what was the point of us waiting on floor 69 if the real shit is on floor 70? This makes no sense." Garth complained and I couldn't agree more.

"Yeah, tell me about it. This building is tall as hell, there's also 8 other centers in here and 34 more floors." Shakey said.

We walked to a nearest elevator but was about to close. I ran up to it and but my fut between the doors to hold it open. As it reopened, I saw Veronica and the two wolves from earlier. Just my luck...

"... Hey." She waved at me, making it an awkward moment before I even got in.

I got in and everyone else followed. "So... blue eyes, long hair... _(oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!), _you must be the son of Victor Williams." She said. I let put a small squeal as she said that.

"You wanna know something... _he was my role model._" She whispered into my ear. Lilly saw her whispered in my ear and yanked me away from the ex-journalist.

"What, I'm only 23 years old." Veronica said, making the two wolves who were whit her laugh a bit. "Humphrey is 6 years, too young for you!" Lilly retorted as she held my arm close.

"So you're his girlfriend? Lilly Snow, I've heard a lot about you too. I'm sorry about what happened to you parents... both pairs that is." She said, causing Lilly's eyes to widen.

"What the hell, is she a stalker?!" Garth asked out loud.

"No, I'm a journalist, it's what I do... also Marcus told me what happened." She explained to us.

"Vero! You are the worst spy ever!" The one wolf said to her.

"Dylan, you ding-dong, now they know I'm a spy because of you! Ahh, leave spying to the professionals." She said to the wolf. The door opened then the six of us and Jerry left the three in the elevator as they had an argument.

"Uh... so what's going on?" Jerry asked, clearly confused at what just happened. I didn't want to be a jerk to him by not telling him but I didn't want to bring him into this too.

We looked around then noticed that this was a freaking stadium in the building... except it had huge glass windows _(obviously) _and an opera house setup. We sat at the tables furthest to the back to avoid Marcus seeing us.

Not long after, most of the tables were filled all around the floor, it was so big that you would forget that you're still in the building.

"Ahem... good evening wolves, I am Pawl Houston, tonight is a very special night... if you do not know that then why are you here?" A wolf dressed in a red suit, like Garth's, asked with a booming voice, making the audience laugh.

A wolf in casual clothing walked up to the stage. "Hey everyone, I'm Garrick Russell. I'm with the Esports Committee, and on behalf of all of it's members, I would like to thank each and everyone of you on this floor for supporting us by playing games and and streaming. If there is any business that may want to buy into us, speak now or forever hold your peace." The wolf finished, then several hands lifted from within the audience.

"**100k/2 million/25k****/78k/5 million**. 3... billion... dollars." One old wolf said and we all knew where this was going.

"Sold!" He said, handing over a contract to Marcus. As Marcus was about to give his speech, a wolf walked up to him and whispered to him, he then pointed towards the table at the back that we were in. The wolf and Marcus then left the stage, earning boo's and various comments from the audience.

"This isn't good." Lilly said and everyone nodded in agreement except poor Jerry who didn't have a clue what this was about.

After 23 minutes of confusion, a loud bang was heard from below, shaking the entire building.

_Burning Down The House - Talking Heads (2WEI Abridged Remix)_

"Fuck!" Is it an earthquake?!" Shakey asked as he struggled to hold onto something as the building shook.

_Burn It_

"Uh, it wasn't an earthquake, Sam..." Jerry said as he looked down from the window. The building then started rumbling.

"IT'S A BOMB!!!" A random wolf from the crowd said, making everyone panic. "Guys, I think the building is shifting..." Garth said as he looked down.

_(Ha!)_

_Burning down the house_

The fire alarms went on the 56th to the 80th floors so there was a fire climbing up this building really fast. That's when the building shifted once again.

_Hold tight_

_We're in for nasty weather_

_Hold tight_

_Burning down the house_

The tables, chairs and desks started sliding to the side of the building. "Holy crap... we're tilting!" Lilly exclaimed.

"We gotta get to the lower floors fast!" Garth said but that wasn't possible.

"The lower levels are on fire and so are the higher floors! We're trapped here!" I said. As I finished, several wolves lost balance and slid around the floor and simultaneously, the elevator doors burst open with an erupting flame coming from them.

_(Ooh!)_

_Burning down the house (hey!)_

_Fightin' Fire with Fire!_

_Burning down the house_

_Three-hundred-sixty-five-degrees_

Since we were sitting the closest to the back, the blast knocked us forward then we were caught in the scramble.

The top half of the building's structure collapsed then we all saw a slanted view of Jasper. I had a painful thought of us not making it as I saw wolves piling up on the windows and small cracks started to form. Time seemed to slow down as I looked around and saw the next building we were going to collapse onto. That's right! The next building...

"Guys, on my mark, we'll try and jump through the window and makenit to the next building!" I told everyone.

"What?! Are you out of your mind?! That will kill us all!" A wolf retorted but honestly, what other choice did we have?

"We're dead anyway if we stay in here!" Just as I said this, the wolf got tackled by a stray table and knocked him through the glass windows. After seeing him fall to his death, everyone tried to get up waited for my mark.

_There-has-go-to-be-a-way_

_Burning down the house_

"Now!" We all jumped out and had our fingers crossed. Time ffroe again as we jumped out... I also had a bad feeling that that more than a hundred wolves would not make it.

We crashed through the window of the next building but I heard enough screams dropping down to the ground to give me nightmares and a bad conscience. I then closed my eyes as I held Lilly's hand and lied down on the floor.

* * *

**A/N**: _Yes, Humphrey got more than a hundred wolves killed, I probably should've used the full song to make the scene longer, leave a review if you think I should have._

* * *

_Next time..._

_Humphrey saved over 600 wolves_

**_BUT COPS SAY OTHERWISE _**


	16. Dirty Cops

**A/N**: _I'M SORRY, WE'RE BACK ANYWAY!__I've been outta action for a while but I'm back at it, just started new fics some time ago to get me up to speed, R and R and let's do this!_

* * *

**_Dirty Cops_**

_Jasper State Convention Center_

_Friday 8:20pm_

Humphrey's P.O.V.

Goddamn, I wasn't sure we were even gonna survive such a jump. I have mixed feelings in my chest after so many wolves fell to their deaths, on the contrary I did save more than 600 other wolves besides Kate, Garth, Shakey, Princess, Jerry, Lilly and myself.

"I... I can't believe we were almost in that." Garth said.

"Don't say that Garth, we were just lucky that we were not the one's who didn't make it." I told him.

"But most of us made it Humphrey, thanks to you." Lilly told me, trying to make me feel better.

"But what about the one's that didn't make it?" I asked, looking down from the next building and staring at the rubble below.

"Stop talking as if you were the one who caused the explosion, if no one took the jump, we would've all been there!" She exclaimed.

"Son, she's right you know. An old body like mine definitely would've gotten crushed in there but thanks to you, I get to see another day." An old wolf said to me as he approached me and shook my hand.

"See?" Shakey said. I shook my head then looked down at the street below.

I stood up then walked to the stairs and made my way down to the bottom, even though I was on the 54th floor of the next office building.

_'Marcus, without a doubt, caused all of this. Why? If I just go to the proper authorities and call him out, he would easily be exposed! No, it can't be that easy, he's too high profile._ _This is a bust.' _I thought to myself as I made my way down the stairs.

* * *

Once I got to the bottom, I was surrounded by flashing lights and loud sirens blaring in the area. Two police officers then approached me: one with light brown fur, and the other in a way darker shade of brown, it was almost black.

"Wait, are you Humphrey... Williams?" The first officer asked me as he raid from the pad. _'Why does he need a pad?' _

"Yes sir." I said and almost instantly, I was tackled to the ground by the second one and felt my hands being cuffed by him. _'What the hell, am I being arrested?!' _I thought as I tried squirming around.

"Don't even try to resist, your struggle is futile and we have the right to use any available force to bring you in!" The darker wolf said as he pressed his knee harder onto my back.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you under the court of law.

The wolf holding me down then roughly pulled me off from the ground and pushed me to the police cruiser.

"Humphrey?!" Shakey shouted once he and everyone else got to the bottom.

"Stand back, this criminal is guilty of arson massacre." The first wolf said, something about what the wolf said sounding like bullshit.

"He isn't _'guilty'_ of anything! This wolf was in the building the whole time and saved most of-" One of the surviving wolves began.

"And what about the deceased?" The darker furred wolf asked.

"We all would have been if it wasn't for him." Kate defended me.

_"Stop making this harder for ourselves Connor!"_ The light brown furred whispered to his partner.

_"Harrison, I know what I'm doing..."_ He whispered back.

"What the...?" I asked.

"Quiet!" He shouted at me then pressed me harder against the car.

"Leave him alone!" Garth exclaimed at him.

"Don't... do it Garth!" I tried telling him even though my face was pressed on the side of the car.

"Are you defending the suspect?" Connor asked Garth, threatening him by showing him his second pair of cuffs.

"Maybe I am." Garth boldly stated.

"I am too." Kate added on.

"So am I." Lilly said after Kate.

"You mess with one of us..." Shakey began.

"You mess with all of us!" Princess finished.

* * *

_1 Hour__ Later_

I never thought that I would end up in a station cell like just like that, with my friends no less.

"I told you to stop it, Garth..." I said to him.

"Then what, we just let you get busted for something you didn't do?" He asked.

"He's right you know." Lilly supported Garth.

"Wow, you're the last wolf I wanna hear that from. I didn't want you guys involved in my problems since the start anyway, I didn't want you to burn with me." I said to her.

"It doesn't matter who takes the hit, if one of us goes down, we drop together." Lilly stated, catching me off guard. Now that's a line I will remember for life.

"Hehe, it's times like this that I wish I was back at school right now. Just 4 weeks ago, we were all living a normal teenage life back in Jasper High. I was just a normal rower until you five came along, but that was a good thing." Garth confessed, making us smile.

"Buulllshit! There's no such thing as a _'normal teenage life'_ !" Christina said, causing us to burst out in laughter within the cell. It's almost as if we forgot that we were arrested.

"Hey! Quiet in there, I found y'all a pair of new inmates!" Another officer said as he brought in two other wolves.

"Uh, we aren't technically prison so tou can't say inmates." Shakey said to the officer.

"You soon will be." The officer told us.

I took a closer look at the two wolves the police officer brought in.

"Claw? Scar?" I asked.

"**Humphrey?!**" The exclaimed in unison.

"This is... not where I was expecting to meet you two." Garth said.

"You shouldn't be here." Claw told us.

"Neither should you..." The six of us said at once.

"Fair enough." Scar said with a slight chuckle.

"How did you get in here?" Claw asked me.

"I went to the WCB Awards..."

"You what?!" Scar asked with a suprised, shocked, somehow confused and unexpected tone in her voice.

"Humphrey... what have you done?! Marcus wanted you there in the first place, why do you think there was a bomb in the first place? He set the whole damn thing up! If the bomb didn't kill you, you would get arrested and that worked, he probably bribed the damn cops to get you in!" Claw explained.

"Good thing I'm here to bail you out." Winston said as he stood by the gate.

"Damn, I thought this day would never come that I would be saved by you." Claw said to him.

"Damn right, I used $94,000.00 just to get your stubborn tails out of a cell." He said.

"Humphrey, I told you not to do anything." Winston told me.

"I know, I know." I said as I walked out the cell.

"You know... I don't think having a criminal record is a good thing." I said outloud.

"I'll sort that out." Scar told me with a shrug of her shoulders as if it was no problem.

"By the way, how did you two get busted?"Lilly asked Craig and Serena.

"Eh, let's just say we were in possession of a very illegal weapon." Scar explained sounding a guilty.

"Illegal how?" I asked

"Like _'that gun was kept in Area 51' _illegal." Claw explained as we left the police station.

We continued walking to the parking lot and as we approached Winston's 2016 Chevy Silverado Duramax, the two cops from earlier stopped us.

"What are you two doing here?" Garth asked.

"Shut up get back in the cell!" Connor ordered and pointed a pistol at Garth.

I picked up a rock and threw it at his hand, causing him to drop the pistol. Everyone took this opportunity to get to Winston's truck.

I then ran to his partner then he took out abaton.

"Fine then, get close and see what happens." Harrison said before sprinting towards me.

Garth, out of nowhere, tackled him to the ground and took his baton from him then used it to hold him down.

_'Where the hell did he learn to do that?'_ I thought as I watched him takedown the cop.

"Hey! I'm not finished with you yet..." Connor said before spearheading me into the wall.

I saw him slowly take out a knife from his back pocket. _'Oh crap..." _I then pushed myself up then kicked him away from me.

Little did I know to my advantage that Winston was backing up waiting for the right moment and rammed Connor in reverse.

"Damn, you alright Humphrey?" Garth asked after knocking out Harrison.

"Yeah, you got easy pickings though, my wolf had a frickin' knife." I told him.

"Anyway let's get out of here."

"Wait, shouldn't we bring those two into the station before we leave?" Lilly asked.

"Eh, we don't know if it was just those two who were corrupt or the whole damn precinct." Winston replied.

"Well... if we do, successfully that is, then this would make our problems less difficult." Shakey said then he got offthe truck.

"Alright then lets take 'em in!" Winston concluded.

* * *

_12 Minutes__ Later_

"Again... seriously!" Shakey said. We all glared at Lilly because she brought up the idea.

_"Geez... sorry." _She silently apologized.

After another 20 minutes of silence in the cold cell, one of the station police officers approached our cell _(not the ones we fought at least)._"Alright, you seven are cleared to go. We dug through the files of two officers's you brought in, apparently they took a bribe from an unknown source." The officer told us before unlocking then opening the gate, letting us out.

"What about Serena and Craig?" Kate asked the officer.

"The two that were caught with an illegal Military Grade weapon? I'm not sure about them." The officer said.

"I initially came to bail these 8 wolves out." Winston told him.

"Alright then, but since the other six were wrongfully arrested, you only need to pay $2,500 for those two." The officer explained, pointing at Scar and Claw.

"Alright fine." Winston grumpily said as he took out the cash from his wallet.

"I can't believe how much money you just carry around in you pocket..." Princess said as Winston gave the money to shocked officers, hell, even I was suprised. There must have been another 12,000 in there.

"A-alrright, you're free to g-go." The police officer stuttered as he opens the gates for the two.

"So what now?" Scar asked.

"We could start by going home because I'm too tired right to do anything but sleep." I said while trying to stay up.

"Were is that house of your's that you told us about?" Claw said. I smirked when he said _'house'. _I wanted to to correct him but I couldn't he bothered and just collapsed to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm sorry for ending this chapter like this and also sorry that the plot is out of wack right now... I'm actually thinking of canceling this story R.I.P TMELIHS._

_Happy New Year Readers_

_**PEACE**_


	17. Back To School?

**A/N**: _Honestly... I wasn't really expecting this story to have any favorites or followers (it's not much but it means the whole world to me, __thanks). Because the story seemed to loose it's main plot around chapter 7-present chapter, I'm gonna head back to it's roots: High School..._

* * *

**_Back To School?_**

_Idaho Hills_

_"Williams Manor"_

_Friday 10:45pm_

Humphrey's P.O.V

I was so tired right now that I took a few 30 second naps to keep myself awake. Oh shit I just realized something...

"What are we gonna do about our cars?" I asked everyone in a slightly exhausted tone.

"They're already back at your garage." Winston replied.

"What?" I asked and blinked a few times. I think I'm a bit too tired.

"Some wolf in a tuxedo or something with a truck offered to take them. At first I thought he was gonna lift those cars off from you guys but he seemed to know you guys." Winston explained to me.

**"**Oh shit.**" **Garth, Kate, Princess, Shakey, Lilly and I said at once.

We stopped by the driveway and found David standing by the door with a bent frying pan.

"Oh Lilly... you've stepped in it now..." Kate told her.

"Neck deep." I added on making Garth and Shakey laugh.

"Thanks for the help Humph." Lilly said while sarcastically laughing with them.

"Sorry." I apologised to her and rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

We got out of the truck and approached the doors of the mansion where David The Butler was standing.

"Oh Good Evening you little shits... how was your party?" He greeted. Yeah, here comes David The Asshole now...

"It was... eventful." I said grimly.

"Do tell." He said with a smug smile on his face.

"We'd rather not talk about it." Lilly said while walking into the house.

"Alright... mind talking about the bent pan with your perfume scent on it and why I woke up on the floor?" David asked her. We all gulped and took a step back.

Winston, Claw and Scar stood awkwardly in the corner and watched this dramatic moment.

"Aw shit, here we go again..." Garth said as David left the room, likely to fetch a shotgun... again.

He returned shortly but this time without a shotgun. Instead he brought a note. He handed me the letter and I read the note.

"The only punishment worse than death is..." David paused.

"... going back to school." I finished after reading the message.

"You're a real monster you know that." Princess said as she eyed the butler.

"It wasn't my decision, _although I wish it was_. Your sport's supervisor here requests you all to return to school, he will explain the details." David concluded by motioning towards Winston.

"But whyyyyyyyyyy?" Kate moaned.

"C'mon, be real about this. This is no life for a normal teenager... you said it yourself. It's time for you six to live a normal life." Winston explained

"Living a normal life will get the others hurt." Lilly stated.

"She's right, you know." Claw told Winston. Lilly sure knew how to prove a point even before an all out argument begins.

"Think about it: Marcus already knows us... he knows we're high schoolers somewhere in Jasper and that we do the same sport that his whole company puts most of it's funding into. It's only a matter of time before he finds out which high school does rowing in Jasper." She told him.

Winston was so blown back that he looked like he just got a brain cramp from trying to think of a comeback or a point that can atleast rival Lilly's statement.

"My word's final..." He finally spoke.

"What?! You know you can't win that!" Kate protested.

"Whatever, you're still going back to school."

* * *

_Alex Rider: STAHP!_

_Blazin' Blitz: Save it till after the chapter, wait... what the hell are you doing here?!_

_Alex Rider: I don't know... \\_(ツ)_ _/

* * *

"So what exactly are we supposed to do do once we go back? Read a book?" Princess asked.

"Don't act like you aren't nerds, I already know you are." Winston told us before heading towards the exit.

"It ain't a bad thing ya know." Garth told him.

"Depends on how you look at it... and how others see intelligence." Winston said before leaving the mansion.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

"You'll figure it out sooner or later, hopefully sooner. Anyway, I'm tired and and I need a shower... maybe a place to stay." Scar said while checking out the house.

I opened my mouth to say_ 'NO__' _but Lilly interrupted.

"Don't you have your own home's?" She asked them.

"Aha, funny story..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_One Night Ago_

Craig's P.O.V

I was on my way back to Selena's house from the check up _(remember Scar got __shot a couple of chapters ago)_ and it started off as a pretty good afternoon... until we found her house was up in flames.

"So... what now?" She asked.

"Oh well, mine isn't too far from here." I told her. It didn't take too long to reach my home. After parking the car in the driveway, I got out of the car and walked to the door.

As I reached out to grab the door handle, someone else opened up the door. A wolf in tactical stealth gear shoved me back and pulled out a knife.

I staggered onto the concrete pavement then unholstred my pistol. The wolf charged out from the house then I began shooting violently at the wolf.

One of the shots hit something on the other end of the door, followed by a_'__beep'_ sound...

_End Flashback_

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V

"... and then my house got blown sky high." Claw concluded.

"So you basically nuked your own house?" Shakey asked him.

"Yep." He answered sounding somehow pleased with himself.

"And that makes you an idiot." Lilly told Claw.

"Exactly... wait, no!" Claw corrected himself. Garth and I snickered at Craig for being so ignorant.

"I'll just take whatever room is free..." Scar said then walked down the hallway. _'She seems to know her way around this place... that's kinda strange.'_ I thought.

* * *

_40 Minutes Later_

I was in bed with Lilly and we were just laying and looking at the ceiling as if we were staring at the stars. Something came up in my mind.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Anything." She told me.

"How is all this going for you? We all had a normal day of school just a couple of weeks ago then we decided to take some stupid water sport."

"Honestly, I don't really care anymore. As long as I'm with the wolves I love most, nothing can get in my way." Lilly answered.

"Can I ask you another question?" I said as a smirk formed on my face.

"Mm-hm."

"How could you manage to jump off a building twice but still can't swim?" I asked.

"Because I'm a one of a kind wolf." She told me.

"That you are." I said then pecked her lips.

"Now it's my turn to ask: What are you planning on doing after you're done with high school?"

"I think it's a little to early for me to have a solid plan but I was thinking I should go to an art college once I'm done."

"Jasper Greenside Art Academy?" She asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"My biological parents thought I should give the school a try since they saw talent in my elementary art projects." Lilly stated with sadness in her words.

"I can't honestly say that I know how you feel in the sense that you've suffered more pain than I have-" I said then she cut me off.

"We've suffered enough together. I know what you feel and I know you do as I." Lilly said.

"Yeah... you're right." I said before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

_Monday 06:45_

Princess, Shakey, Garth, Kate, Lilly and I were walking to the garage where our cars were.

I tried opening the door but it was locked. 'It's normally left unlocked...'

"Going somewhere?" David asked out of nowhere

"School, obviously!" Shakey exclaimed.

"Can you unlock the door so we can get our cars and leave?" I asked him.

"No... from now on you all shall take the bus to school." David stated.

"You're mad! We live up in Idaho, how do you expect us to get to school in time on a bus?!" Garth retorted.

"Then I suggest you start waking up earlier." David said before walking off.

We all groaned and lazily walked to the front gate then started the long walk downhill.

"This blows..." Princess exhaled.

"Not as much as you." Shakey said. _'Too much sauce bro...' _I thought.

"I'll be take that as a compliment." Princess said then flicked Shakey's forehead.

"Just what in the fuck is going on in your bed?" Garth asked Shakey.

"You're the one talk, I heard Kate moaning just the other day." He shot back.

"She was yawning!" Garth exclaimed.

"Yeah right." Shakey responded sarcastically.

Lilly and I began our walk down the road while the two couples behind us continued their bickering.

* * *

_Jasper High_

_The Principal's Office_

"Welcome back." Mr. Clinton greeted us.

"An it's a pleasure to be back." I told him.

"You don't have to lie Humphrey." He said to me with a slight grin.

"Yeah, you're right." I said while shifting uncomfortably in my seat.

"Is there a good reason for us to be back at school?" Lilly asked.

"It's not a good reason... but neither is it a bad one. Think of this as just your cover for now, after all, that party was... 'eventful'. Which brings me to another thing I wanted to talk to you about: Do **NOT** talk about that evening to anyone, I know teens like you often brag about your experiences but this is something you mustn't go around talking to on the streets. Understand?" Mr. Clinton concluded.

"Yes sir." We replied then got up from our chairs and went to our classes.

ithn

* * *

**_Six Days_**_ By _**_DJ Shadow _**_Ft__**. Mos Def **(fullmix)_

I entered my History class and sat down at my desk.

_-At the starting of the week -_

_-At summit talks, you hear them speak-_

_-It's only Monday-_

"Good Morning class today we'll be covering the Medieval Ages and Renaissance." Miss Furrn told us.

_-Negotiations breaking down-_

_-See those leaders start to frown-_

_-It's sword and gun day-_

I lazily pulled out my book and listened to the lecture.

_-Tomorrow never comes until it's too late-_

* * *

_Tuesday_

Shakey's P.O.V

I was standing in the cafeteria cue, waiting for my serving then a large wolf cut in front of me.

"Hey pal, I was in front." I told him. He slowly turned around then his large fist swung towards my face.

_-You could be sitting taking lunch-_

_-The news will hit you like a punch-_

_-It's only Tuesday-_

_(What time is it?)_

The hit was so strong I got forced onto the floor then all the wolves in the line dropped there food on me.

_-You never thought we'd go to war-_

_-After all the things we saw-_

_-It's April Fool's Day-_

_(What time is it?)_

I then felt a really odd liquid poor down my back.

"You rowers make me sick!" The wolf spat on me.

_-Tomorrow never comes until it's too late-_

_-Tomorrow never comes until it's too late-_

* * *

_Wednesday_

Garth's P.O.V

Humphrey and I rushed to the basketball court where we heard that's where the wolf who humiliated Shakey yesterday, hangs around during break times.

_-Tomorrow is another day-_

_-Today is another bomb-_

_-Tomorrow is another day-_

_-Today is another bomb-_

_-Tomorrow is another day-_

_-Today is another bomb-_

I tackled the larger wolf and repeatedly punched him in the face while Humphrey fought off the others.

_-Fire!-_

_-Here goes a shot!-_

_-Escalation, devastation-_

_-Generation, separation-_

_-Situation, dissipation-_

_-Shot!-_

* * *

_Thursday_

Lilly's P.O.V

Kate, Princess and I shared a Physics lesson just for today because one of the educators weren't here.

"Everyone, carefully place 2 grams of Torpex into the Nitroglycide and wait for the chemical reaction then I'll give further instructions." The substitute told us.

I watched Kate pour like a whole table spoon of that into the beaker then heard a strange sound coming from her direction.

_-You hear a whistling overhead-_

_-Are you alive or are you dead?_

_-It's only Thursday-_

_(What time is it?)_

Her whole desk went up in flames and the fire quickly spread across the lab.

_-You feel the shaking on the ground-_

_-A million candles burn around-_

_-Is it your birthday?-_

_(What time is it?)_

The class ran out of the ruined chemistry lab. Everyone eyed Kate as if she was the cat who ate the canary, she actually was.

_-Tomorrow never comes until it's too late- (Get tomorrow on the phone)_

_-Trying to be smart, get tomorrow on the phone-_

_-Tomorrow never comes until it's too late- (I need to see tomorrow)_

_-You need to reach tomorrow-_

An announcement went out informing the school that Humphrey, Garth, Seymour and some other wolves are having detention tomorrow afternoon.

_-Think tomorrow's come I think it's too late-_

* * *

_Friday_

Humphrey's P.O.V

I was sitting in the detention office watching the clock and waiting for the hour hand to reach 5 o'clock.

_-Another day!-_

_-Today' is another bomb-_

_-Tomorrow is another day-_

_-Today is another bomb-_

_-Tomorrow is another day-_

The bell rang then Garth and I grabbed our bags and walked out of the room.

_-Bring it on!-_

_-Bring it on!-_

_-Bring it on 'cause there's goin' be shit tonight!-_

* * *

_Idaho Hills_

_"Williams Manor"_

_Friday 6:10pm_

Humphrey'sP.O.V

The six of us walked into the mansion and went straight to our rooms.

**"-How was your week?-"** David asked through the mansion intercoms.

**"**It was shit.**" **We groaned in response.

* * *

**A/N**: _My fingers hurt. If there were too many spelling errors, I'm sorry. I've tried to finish this chapter in the shortest amount of time possible. Leave a review of this chapter and I'll see if there are ways to improve the fic._

_Everyone Is Going Back To School..._

**_WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE WORLD?!_**

* * *

_Blitz's Comedy Shorts And Recaps:_

**_Most Bullshit Life In High School_**

_Humphrey: Since when have we done Comedy Shorts in TMELIHS?_

_Blazin' Blitz: Since now because someone cut in during the chapter._

_Garth: Speaking of him where is Alex?_

_Everyone: (shrugs)_

_Shakey: Anyway, mind explaining why I got absolutely bullied in the cafeteria?_

_Blazin' Blitz: Because high school said so._

_Shakey: (Narrows eyes at Blitz)_

_Lilly: Why did Kate have to go ahead and burn down the lab?_

_Humphrey: Who knows, what if she burned the JSCC *(Jasper State Convention Center)*_

_Blazin' Blitz: Normal life in high school huh?_

* * *

_Humphrey: Not even close, it's The Most Bullshit Life In High School.

* * *

_

_\--To Be Continued--_

* * *


	18. Interests VS Commitment Part I

**A/N**: _I need reviews... sooo bad..._

* * *

**_Interests VS Commitment_**

_Idaho Hills_

_Jasper High School_

_Three Weeks Later_

_Monday 09:45_

Humphrey's P.O.V

Being back in school is a bummer but the one subject period I don't mind being in was Visual Art. It's fun, creative and I got a really great teacher. Plus, Lilly's in the same class so I can't ask for a better class.

While Mr. Van Paol was revising the design principles, Lilly and I decided to have a chat.

"I heard you dropped out of Physics class, why'd you do that? I asked her.

"After Kate torched the lab, well I didn't have a Chemistry class to go to and that also made me realize that Physics wasn't right for me." She explained.

"With that beautiful brain of your's, I'm sure it could've worked out." I complemented her.

"Thank you but I would like to try something new." Lilly started.

"Which class are you transferring to?" I asked her, perking up my ears.

"Consumers Studies." She stated.

"But doesn't that branch out? Which divisions are you taking?"

"Cookery and consumer management." She answered.

"So I guess we're sharing cooking classes." I told her.

* * *

_Later That Day_

Mrs. Gren (I got extremely lazy with coming up with a name here. HELP, SEND HELP!!!) called up Lilly to the front of the class.

"We've got a new student joining us today and _hopefully_ for the rest of the the year, Lilly Snow." She announced.

"Everyone sits in groups of two, so if there's anyone sitting alone please raise up your hand-(several wolves throw their hands up in the air and others push their partners off the seats.)

"Eh, you there at the back." Lilly said point at me, humoring me and shocking the class.

All the wolves in the class slowly turned around and glared at me. They looked at Lilly again then back at me.

"What alternate reality am I living in?!" A student asked. I shrugged him off then turned towards Lilly.

"Looks like you aren't the most supported guy in this school." She told me.

"I got over it. By the way, the whole class has eyes on you." I pointed out but I bet she already knew that.

"Are they a _thing_?" One of the wolves in the class asked.

"IMPOSSIBRU!" Another spat out.

"Alright class, settle down. Is this how all guys react when they are bested by someone lower than them?" Mrs. Gren told the class.

* * *

**_SHOTS FIRED!_**

**_SHOTS FIRED! SHOTS FIRED!_**

* * *

All the girls giggled at the boys leaving just Lilly smiling at me.

"Moving on, our first cookery practical is muffins and will be done next week Friday. We will provide the ingredients and you will have to bring a hair net (it doesn't really make sense now does it? Wolves are covered in fur!), an apron, two drying cloths and a disposable kitchen cloth-" The bell rang just as she finished the list.

"What a short class. Anyway, I'll handout the muffin preparation sheet tomorrow. Class dismissed." Mrs. Gren concluded.

_Garth: You dumb. You real dumb._

_Humphrey: For real._

_Blazin' Blitz: Why you bully me?_

* * *

_CSE Headquarters_

_Monday 12:40_

Veronica's P.O.V

Last week was hell for me. After the JCC incident, I've started questioning why am I really here and what's really going on here in Classic Swift.

"You're spacing out again." A voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Huh, what?" I responded, realizing I was still sitting in the lobby with Dylan.

"Yeah... you haven't been getting much sleep, have you?"

"You can say that..." I replied with no energy in my voice.

We just sat there watching wolves walkabout in the large building. I shifted awkwardly in the seat and Dylan noticed this was not just physical discomfort.

"Is this about that night in the JCC?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I let out, looking at the tile floor.

Dylan sighed then shook his head. I can't blame him, I would have shook my head at myself too.

"Maybe we should go for a walk." Dylan offered.

I got up and followed him to the park outside.

I took a good look at him and noticed that under the menacing face, he wasn't that much of a bad guy.

* * *

_Hutch's Auto Shop_

Garth's P.O.V

I skipped a class so I can get to Hutch's Shop to talk to him about something.

I walked into the large warehouse and tried not to step on the tools lying around the place.

"You really need to organize your workspace dude." I told him.

"Yeah, yeah." He replied while working on a Nissan 350Z.

"So... bro, I need a favor-"

"Nah, not today Garth. I got cars to work on." Hutch cut me off.

"Alright fine but do you know anything about a black Corvette Grand Sport with a plate that says **_PSSY 4 U_** ?" I asked him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" He exclaimed then swung a wrench at me... in a non-hostile/friendly way atleast. I ducked then backed away from him.

"Whoa! Chill, that's what's on the plate!" I explained.

"Oh. Nah, I haven't seen it. Does it need work on it too?" He asked, putting his wrench down.

"Nah, I just got bad vibes from it." I told him.

"What's up about it?" Hutch asked.

"I see that car outside the school every Thursday and Friday afternoon right after school. I try getting a closer look through the windows once but they are too tinted. Last week Friday, I approached the car then it just sped off." I explained.

"Stalker?" He asked.

"Probably, maybe even working for CSE." I told him.

"I'll keep an eye out." Hutch said before going back to the 350Z.

"Thanks." I said then made my way out the Auto Shop.

* * *

_CSE Headquarters_

Veronica's P.O.V

"So you also had second thoughts after your first field assignment?" I asked Dylan.

"Yep, but I eventually got over it." He replied, shrugging it off.

"And I bet it wasn't easy."

"You have no idea. I refused to come back here for three weeks until I was given slightly less intense missions like escorting, surveillance and even workshop duty." He explained.

_'Workshops?'_ I asked mentally.

"Which reminds me, I still haven't shown you the rest of the grounds. There's still the Tech Centre, sporting facility that in include indoor tennis courts, indoor football, indoor golf, indoor baseball... you know what... we basically have every single indoor sport in there. Also both indoor and outdoor rowing courses." He explained as we walked through the courtyard.

"There's also a mod shop here if you're one of the employees who are luckily enough and skilled enough to promote CSE in style, you will be chosen for the underground street racing CSE crew. It's only a matter of time before street racing is legal." Dylan pointed out to the smaller building on the right.

"And of course the workshop, it isn't much different from Tech Centre or the Mod Shop but oddly enough it's where most engineering takes place." He said pointing at the large building.

"Engineering like?" I asked, already knowing there was more to it than that.

"Okay fine... also weapons manufacturing but not only the kind you see today. What they do in there is some next level shit like spy gear and all that crap." Dylan explained as we walked back into the main building.

"So when you where on _'workshop duty' _what exactly did you make?" I asked him.

"It was a team effort to make this specific gadget. It was some kind of Killswitch device that when activated, it launches an electric strike on whatever platform it's implanted in. It can be lethal if it's in a vehicle or something that's not insulated when someone touches it. So if that thing is put in your car while you're in it and it activates, then ZAP!" He told me.

"Oookay... so anyway, thanks for the tour around this place since I had absolutely nothing to do." I thanked him.

"No problem, do you have the rest of the day off?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I blurted out.

"Let's head to the other lounge so we can talk some more." Dylan insisted.

_'Other lounge?! How big is this place?!'_

* * *

_Jasper High School_

_Monday 15:45_

Humphrey's

"Finally, now we can finally go home and rest-" I was cut short when Garth tapped my shoulder after exiting the gate.

"Dude, that Grand Sport is around the corner." He told me.

"Maybe he's picking someone up or something?" I said.

"Nah that can't be it, let's go to it then make sure." Garth shook his head.

"Garth... that's dumb." Kate said.

I sighed then walked to the black Grand Sport that Garth can't stop obsessing about.

I went the side of the car then the windows dropped down.

_'Wasn't expecting that but okay...'_ I thought.

I was sort of suprised to see a girl wearing a scarlet shirt, grey jacket, grey skirt and a pair of sunglasses in the car.

"Hey handsome, can't talk right now but I'm sure we'll meet again." She told me.

"Wait, who-" She cut me off by blowing a kiss at me then raised up the windows. She drove off and I was left staring at the odd license plate.

"PSSY 4 U..." I said.

* * *

_3 Hours Later_

I was sitting in the living room just doing nothing for once. Lilly sat beside me doing the same.

Scar walked into the large room with a pile of papers in her arms.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked politely.

"Not at all we were just doing... nothing." I said.

"Good. This might be a bit sudden but we have to get you all back to rowing training. Our first Regetta is on Saturday-"

"Wait, what?! Our first what is when?!" Lilly exclaimed.

"One: it's a Regetta, also called a Boat Race, and it's on Saturday and two: don't ever interrupt me again or I will make this rowing season a fucking nightmare for you guys." Scar said with malicious intent.

Lilly pursed her lips and stared at the coach. Scar can be pretty scary at times.

"As I was saying, this event is on Saturday which means we only have 4 days to get you up to speed." She explained.

"There is absolutely no way we can get in shape for our first race in four days." I told her.

"Saturday will be a piece of cake because other schools are only rolling in the novices."

"So we'll be racing against new rowers like us?" Lilly asked her.

"Yep. Think of this as _'testing the new waters'_." Scar winked.

I facepalmed then thought of something really important. _'If other schools are bringing green rowers like us, then...'_

"Are the others coming too?" Lilly asked, pretty much reading my mind.

"Nope." Scar replied.

"Really? Then who's gonna support us and guide us?" I asked, dropping my shoulders.

"That's what your coaches are here for." Scar said smiling widely.

_'That's the problem...'_ I thought.

"Anyway, I'm going out for some fresh air, you kids be good while I'm out." She said as she walked to the door.

"Okay surrogate mother." Lilly said.

"Ouch, I am a bit hurt by that." Scar said as she turned around.

"Don't mind her, Scar. You see, Lilly isn't handling **_this season_** very well so she can be a bit moody at times."

"No I'm not!" Lilly exclaimed and stomped her feet

"You see?" I said to her.

"Alright fine but please _behave._" Scar said before walking out the door and leaving us in the room.

"Serena's been acting weird lately." I said.

"Uh-huh, and then you say I'm the moody one." Lilly said before bearing her fangs at me... literally.

"I was joking!" I defended myself.

"That's not good enough!" She protested.

"What-"

"Or maybe I'm not good enough? Are you interested in me or committed to me?" Lilly interrupted me.

"What?!"

"Are you seeing someone else behind my back?!" She continued, marching towards me.

"I-"

"Prove it! Prove it right now!" She screamed at me.

"Lilly-"

"I SAID RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

**A/N**

: _I think I just used my last 3 brain cells to write this chapter. It feels like writing my first chapter all over again... it's probably littered with errors and scenes that don't make sense. Please don't hate me after this._

* * *

_Blitz's Comedy Shorts and Recaps:_

_**PSSY 4 U**_

_Everyone: (currently sitting 7 meters apart from eachother because... you know)_

_Humphrey: So anyway, who-_

_Lilly: Shut up!_

_Humphrey: The scene is over you can stop doing that now!_

_Blazin' Blitz: Why can't any Humphrey and Lilly pairing be normal?_

_Kate: Because two omegas can't be together._

_Blazin' Blitz: The pack law says otherwise._

_Garth: No one cares about that stupid law._

_Humphrey: AS I WAS FUCKING SAYING BEFORE I GOT INTERRUPTED, who is that mysterious she-wolf character?_

_Blazin' Blitz: (Brain now functioning on negative brain cells)_

_Lilly: Blitz needs big brain juice._

_Garth: (Hands Blitz Monster Energy drink)_

_Blazin' Blitz: I have achieved 2% Brain Power..._

_Lilly: Hey, great job! That's 2% higher than your standard brain power._

_**OOF SIZE LARGE**_

_Humphrey: **F**_

_Garth: **F**_

_Kate: **F**_

_Blazin' Blitz: (coughs)_

_Everyone else: (now sitting at the corners of the room, away from Blitz)_

_Blazin' Blitz: What?_

_Garth: (stares at Blitz then puts a mask on)_

_Blazin' Blitz: Oh come on, I dont have the C- (bottle of Corona beer falls out of Blitz's jacket)_

_Humphrey: You were saying?_

_Blazin' Blitz: Ah, you got me..._

* * *

_\--To Be Continued--_

* * *

**A/N**:_This is bad comedy..._


	19. Interests VS Commitment Part II

**A/N**: **_#StayAtHome_**_. I had to read through my very first chapter again to do this chapter and it was cringey AF but it was worth it. I cried while reading the first chapter. In this chapter, we'll be __getting an epic __dramatic_ _scene_ _and (drum roll) LILLY'S LEGENDARY BACKSTORY. Purchase the Blitzen Pass for more items._

* * *

_Humphrey: Is that the best you can do?_

_Blazin' Blitz__: I'm still working on more creative intros, sheesh._

_Lilly: That's just the thing, you have no creativity._

_Blazin' Blitz: Leave me alone! You've been roasting me a lot lately._

_Garth: (reading the chapter script) Damn Blitz, this chapter's going to be deep._

_Blazin' Blitz: I know, I'm the one who wrote it._

_Garth: It's too deep._

_Humphrey: That's what she said_.

_Shakey: (fist bumps with Humphrey)_

_Garth: Screw you man._

_Lilly: Let me read it (reads the script)_

_Blazin' Blitz: (smiles proudly)_

_Lilly: ..._

_Blazin' Blitz: Payback's a bitch._

_Lilly: And so are you._

_Blazin' Blitz: Agreed. I AM THE PAYBACK!_

* * *

**_I_****_nterests VS Commitment Part II_**

_Idaho Hills_

_"Williams Manor"_

_Monday 18:45_

Humphrey's P.O.V

"Prove it! Prove it right now!" Lilly screamed at me.

"Lilly-" I began but she didn't give me a chance.

"I SAID RIGHT NOW!" She repeated.

Lilly then did the unexpected. She pushed me onto the floor and slowly approached me.

_'Oh fuck, what's she gonna do?!'_ I thought.

She took off her pants then got on top of me.

"Wait! Lilly don't do anything crazy-" I let out but she didn't listen.

My arms didn't respond when I wanted to lift her off of me. My body had completely gone numb as I stared into her eyes. The kind of eyes that said _I want you and you know you want me too_ kind of eyes.

"Lilly?! What the fuck are you doing on top of Humphrey?!" Kate shouted as she stormed towards us.

I let out a deep sigh of relief when Garth, Shakey and Christina walked in aswell.

"Now we know who's the dominant one in your relationship." Shakey said.

"Lilly the Alpha and Humphrey the Omega. I'm suprised Lilly was the one on top."

Okay, now I'm starting to feel embarrassed... not saved.

"Leave me alone, I was just about to-"

"About to what? Make Humphrey your fuck toy?" Kate said.

"Humphrey isn't your boyfriend so don't talk as if he's yours! I can do whatever the hell I want with **MY** Humphrey!" Lilly rebelled. My eyes widened as I watched this new Lilly take form in front of me.

_'She's not so... innocent.' _I thought. I immediately shook the thought out of my head. No... she's still the same Lilly... isn't she?

The room was silent after her outburst, as if everyone else was thinking the same thing as I was.

_'Is this the real Lilly?'_

Lilly got off me then walked up to Kate's face.

"You are not my parent and you were never my sister." Lilly stated before delivering a cold, heartless slap to the side of Kate's face.

"Hey! That was uncalled f-" Christina said before getting cut off by Lilly.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed before storming up the stairs.

Kate was left rubbing her left cheek with an emotionless expression on her face.

I was still laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling above me.

_'What the fuck just happened?' _I thought.

"Is Lilly okay?" Shakey asked, finally breaking the silence.

"She's emotionally unstable." Christina said.

"Emotionally unstable? No Princess, she needs medicine." Garth said.

Kate turned around then walked up the stairs. Garth soon followed.

Shakey and Christina both stared at me then proceeded to go upstairs a while later.

I still stayed there... laying on the same spot and staring at the same ceiling.

Moments later, the front doors of the mansion opened as I heard Serena mumbling outside.

"Where did I leave the sche-" She stopped in her tracks when she saw me on the floor.

"Do I even want to know what happened in the last 10 minutes since I was gone?" Serena asked.

"No Scar... you do not want to know." I said without averting my eyes from the ceiling.

I stood up then made my way to the stairs. I dragged my feet all the way there, my tail just sliding on the floor.

"That's not like you Humphrey." Scar said, obviously noticing my posture.

"I know... I've learned that some people just aren't as they seem." I replied while walking up the stairs.

I walked down the hallway and approached the room Lilly and I shared. I heard Lilly sobbing on the other side of the door.

I thought that if I stayed downstairs long enough, she would have calmed down by now

I reached for the door knob then slowly opened the door...

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V

I'm such a fuck up. What the hell is wrong with me? There's no way any one in this mansion will look at me the same, hell I won't even look at myself the same.

I cried into my knees as I sat by the side of the bed. My ears perked up as I heard the the door slowly open.

I tried to stop crying but it just turned into slightly louder sobs. Humphrey must hate me after seeing me like this.

I'm emotionally broken. My heart is shattered into several pieces, my friends probably hate me, I pushed away the last wolf who was the only one I could could call _'family'._ The worst part is that I did this to myself.

"Lilly-"

"Please just... please leave me alone." I let out. Saying that hurt me a hundred times more than it hurt Humphrey.

"Lilly please listen to me. I know you have something going on and it's bothering you so please tell me what it is so I can help you." He said.

"That's the problem, I don't know what's bothering me." I told him.

Humphrey walked to the side of the bed then sat beside me. I turned my head the opposite way because I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Lilly, please look at me." Humphrey said. His voice sounded like he really cared, full of compassion and empathy. I slowly turned my head to face him.

"H-Humphrey... I'm s-sorry. I'm so sorry." I stuttered with my eyes tearing up again.

Humphrey put his arm around me then pulled me closer to him.

_'I'm pathetic...'_ I thought.

I can't believe I let out out all the hate, stress and anxiety I had built up in front of everyone tonight...

* * *

_~~Flashback in Lilly's Narrative P.O.V~~_

It was my birthday and also Christmas Eve. That day was meant to be special for my family and myself but it was never meant to be.

I just turned 7 and I was unboxing my gift. There was a knock on the door then my father went to take a look. He thought it was the Christmas Carol but he met the end of a Deagle's barrel.

There was a loud **BANG**! Masked wolves wearing black invaded the house, walking over my mother's dead spouse (I'm sorry, I'll stop rhyming).

One of the wolves saw me under the tree and approached me with a knife. My mother jumped ahead and took the hit.

The invading wolves started to panic and began arguing until one of the wolves killed the one who stabbed my mother.

I just sat there... not knowing what was going. The two remaining invaders dropped their handguns and ran out of the house.

20 minutes later, the cops arrived. They took me in for trauma treatment after witnessing what happened but that didn't help.

One of the officers was kind enough to let me stay with him and his son while we looked for someone to take me in. Unfortunately, I forgot the kind officers name.

Three days later, the officer who was now my guardian, came home with the three guns left behind in my old home. I was unsure why he brought them back at the time but I understood why when I turned 14.

He put the evidence bag with the guns inside on the table in his study room. I was peeking from the slightly opened door but he already knew what I was doing.

He called me into the room then asked me what do I hate most about guns.

"They kill wolves." I replied. He nodded in agreement then told me to take a look at the three guns.

The the three guns were all different makes but they all had the same red vinyl on the handle grip. One on a Colt 1851 revolver, another on the Desert Eagle and on a Glock G35.

I asked him if I can keep one. Of course it was a stupid question but the wolf didn't hesitate to say yes.

He seemed to know what he was doing when he told I could keep one.

"Which one do you want?" He asked me. I pointed at the fine looking Deagle.

"The hand cannon?" He chuckled. I nodded then he picked it up. He removed the clip from the gun then handed me the weapon.

I had nearly collapsed when I held the gun. It was a lot heavier than I thought.

He helped me steady my hands as I held the fire arm. The cold grip on the Desert Eagle only filled me with rage.

My guardian saw this then he lowered the gun for me. He had worry in his eyes, the kind of worry that Humphrey has for me.

"Never aim a gun unless you're aiming to shoot." He told me. I then put down the gun so he could keep it in a safe place for me.

Seven years later, there was word that a family was willing to take me in. I was packing my bags then my guardian came in.

He handed me the Deagle with the clip. He told me the same saying which I will not forget. _'Never aim a gun unless you're aiming to shoot'._

The family had now arrived at our doorstep. I opened the door to see the warm faces of my family... well two warm faces.

Evelyn Quinn but she insisted we call her Eve, Tony Quinn (Tony is better with Eve in my opinion) and last but not least Katherine 'Kate' Quinn. She really seemed to not like me at the time.

There were some times Kate and I got along and the rest of the times she was just bullying me. Two years later, we stared high school.

The first week was terrible because all my friends went to different schools so I was just roaming the school alone for the week.

The second week group of girls called me to join them during lunch, the said pretty girls shouldn't be sitting all alone during breaks because guys target girls like that.

They weren't wrong I decided to join them. They were talking about things I wasn't really into so I just sat there... being the odd one out for a week.

The third week (remember chapter one) was quite an eventful day. During our break, the girls and I were walking down the halls which if I remember correctly, were on the **third floor**.

There was an announcement that went on about rowing tryouts. All the girls liked water sport and so did I so we began walking to the school gym.

20 seconds later, it happened. I first played eyes on Humphrey, but not the way you'd expect.

I saw him jumping through the window and running past us before slipping through another window and running on the roof tops of the school.

I looked out the window and saw him jumping from one school block to the next.

The girls thought he was crazy but I thought he was amazing.

I arrived at the gym as soon as it started filling up.

Winston walked to the front and gave out a detailed announcement of what to expect after school later that day.

It was now 3pm and I was standing outside the Ergo Room. It was at that moment heard Humphrey's voice again...

"So you beat us here?" He asked me. Shakey was with him to that day.

"Just hope it's the only thing I beat you guys at." I replied.

We bickered on and on... then came the trials. Humphrey got the top spot, fastest time. I was a bit disappointed but at least I had second place. Even my sister made it through the trials.

After all the sweat and hard work, the dau was over. Humphrey walked me home. Our homes were so close so neither of us had to walk an extra mile for the other.

An hour later, the phone. That's when the news hit Kate and I. We needed someone to talk to about this so I told Kate where Humphrey was.

She let me stay with him that night and that's when I knew... I found love.

_~~End Flashback~~_

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself in Humphrey's arms. Everyone else was in the room and watching me.

I opened my mouth to apologize to everyone but Garth stopped me.

"Don't, it's okay." He said. Scar walked up to me and laughed quietly.

"What part of _'__please behave'_ don't you understand?" She asked.

I love at Humphrey then he smiled at me. He always seems to find the bright side of everything.

He really is committed to me...

* * *

**A/N**: _This is basically chapter 1-3 summarized in Lilly's Point Of View. Review on what you think of this chapter._

* * *

_Blitz's Comedy Shorts And Recaps:_

_**Lilly's Special Chapter**_

_Blazin' Blitz: So... what do you guys think?_

_Lilly: I think-_

_Blazin' Blitz: You're opinion doesn't matter._

_Humphrey: It was... good? It was great that you revisited the old chapters and all but did you really have to do that?_

_Kate: I'm not a bully, Blitz!_

_Garth: I like how after Lilly's been bullying you so much, now you make a chapter all about her._

_Blazin' Blitz: It's for her to stop bullying me._

_Humphrey: This isn't __Lilly's first 'special chapter'._

_Lilly: And I was an emotional wreck in both of them._

_Scar: Ish okè meh child (hugs Lilly)_

_Lilly: NO IT'S SERENA!!!_

_Humphrey: Why are you here? It's supposed to be just me, Kate, Garth, Lilly and Blitz here._

_Dylan: Guess who, bitches!_

_Humphrey: Blitz! Get your OC's outta here!_

_Lilly: Let's ignore them. So anyway, why didn't you add a song or something?_

_Blazin' Blitz: Why should I?_

_Lilly: You always add songs randomly when something big or special or... different happens in the story._

_Blazin' Blitz: Nah, too much effort._

_Megatron: This is bad comedy..._

_Everyone else: ..._

_Megatron: What?_

_Blazin' Blitz: Anyway, goodbye everyone. Stay Frosty, Stay Safe and most importantly... **Stay At Home**_.

* * *

_~~To Be Continued~~_

* * *


	20. Interests VS Commitment Part III

**A/N**: _Aaannnd four days ago was my birthday:__ **05/04. **__Im leaving a link in my profile, r__eaders are free to join a desperate, lonely/dead Discord server,(TheRavenMocker, if you're reading, please forgive me but it's also true)._

**C****/N: **_D__eagle/Desert Eagle=Hand Cannon. It's a well known hand gun and the most dangerous one too. The amount of damage it can do has earned the hand gun's famous nickname: The Hand Cannon. Despite having all that power, range isn't the best on that gun._

* * *

_Humphrey: Okay Blazin' Dictionary._

_Lilly: And you gave that gun to me?_

_Garth: Yeah, what were you thinking Blitz?_

_Blazin' Blitz: (with red eyes and a distorted voice) **My**** goals are beyond your understanding.**_

_Garth: (stares at Blitz)_

_Lilly: I like that gun._

_Humphrey: Imagine she just accidentally shoots us._

_Blazin' Blitz: That could work._

_Garth: (staring intensifies)_

_Lilly: I'm not that clumsy._

_Blazin' Blitz: You know what? It's time you get back on a boat._

_Lilly: What? Why?!_

_Blazin' Blitz: This story was about rowing, remember?_

_Humphrey: No! We want more action and drama!_

_Garth: No, Blitz is right. It's like how Fast and Furrious was originally ONLY about racing now it's explosions, cyborgs, jumping out of planes in cars, shooting down planes, stealing vaults, tanks wreaking havoc on highways, ramp cars, more explosions, driving cars through multiple buildings..._

_Lilly: Alright, we get it._

_Garth: I have pages of these, I can go on._

_Kate: It's probably best to stick with the original plot._

_Blazin' Blitz: I am grateful to have you as my allies._

_Humphrey/Lilly: Your birthday's gonna be real shitty..._

_Blazin' Blitz: (sweats)_

_Shakey: Remember what happened to Humphrey on his birthday?_

_Princess: Same happened to Lilly on her birthday._

_Blazin' Blitz: (sweating intensifies__)_

* * *

**_Interests VS Commitment Part III_**

_Idaho Hills_

_"Williams Manor"_

_Tuesday 13:26_

Humphrey's P.O.V

The group and I were just talking about somethings and man, did we find something out.

"So let me get this straight, masked wolves broke into your house on Christmas, on your birthday. They were targeting you and your dad but when they got your mom they freaked out?" Shakey asked Lilly.

"Yeah. I'm not too sure what the connection was. The were red vinyl tags on the guns too." She added on.

"It can't be CSE branded right? There's no way Marcus could've known you from then." Garth said.

"I wouldn't count on it." I said clearly hinting at what happened to me when I was seven.

"Alright fine... I take that back." Garth said, as his ears sunk.

"How are your parents connected with the CSE? Both Lilly and Humphrey's parents seem to have done something to piss 'em off." Princess said.

"My parents were somewhat tied in aswell." Kate added (*refer to chapter 8*).

"Yeah, Marcus said something about them not holding up to their business's end of the deal." Lilly told us.

"Damn, I still can't believe you almost died that day." I said, still somehow worried about her.

"If Hutch wasn't parked there you really could have died." Garth pointed out. We already knew Hutch was keeping an eye on anything suspicious so we know he might even be tailing one of the CSE cars right now.

"Yeah, I still owe him big time." Lilly said.

"Nah, we need to focus on-" Garth started.

"Your Regetta on Saturday? Good thinking." Claw said, literally out of nowhere.

"Um... that can wait, right?" Kate, trying to push away our least important issue.

"No, but I like the way you're thinking." Claw replied. "Get yourselves ready and into the bus in the next 15 minutes."

"The bus is here?" I asked him.

"Yep and the rest of the rowing crew so don't keep 'em waiting. We've also got new rowers today so make great first impressions." He told us.

"More new comers? Doesn't that mean they beat the trial time?" Kate asked.

"If Mooch could do it then hell, anyone could do it." Scar said.

"Fair enough." Shakey responded.

We all went to our rooms and got or stuff packed.

* * *

_Jasper CBD_

_CSE HQ Business Lodge_

_Monday 13:31_

Narrative P.O.V

Marcus Zephyr was sitting in his office, staring out the large window and admiring the view of the park.

_'Oh what you could've helped me achieve. Garrick, Eve, Tony, Victor .. you were all fools.'_ He thought.

The there was a knock on the door but without him saying a word, the wolf opened the door.

"I didn't say come in..." Marcus said with a cheeky grin without turning around.

"Aw, don't be like that. You know I visit every Monday at the same time." A feminine voice said.

"Oh I know..." He said. Marcus then stood up from his chair then turned around to face his visitor. The wolf shared the same fur as Marcus, pitch black. Ahe wore an unzipped leather jacket, revealing a red babydoll shirt to match with her red latex pants with black stripes.

"How's my favorite granddaughter?" He greeted her with a warm smile on his face.

"I'm doing as fine as I can be." The wolf said.

"Good. I see you're taking on the business colors." He pointed out.

"Of course. I have to look the part, right grand dad?" She said.

"You learn quickly, Iris. You're a much faster leaner than your siblings." Marcus pointed out.

"I know. My brothers dropped out of college to start a street racing crew or some shit. Alice however, still needs time to see what this company can achieve." Iris said.

"Yes! I like the way you're thinking! When I'm gone, this business will be in good hands." Marcus said.

"Thanks grand dad." Iris said with a wide smile. She then turned around and reached for the door handle.

"Wait, before you leave... what did you learn from Victor's boy?" Marcus asked her.

"He looks like a fine wolf... but naive. My Corvette pulled him in like a fish on a rod. Boys really like their cars." Iris told him.

"Careful, don't take him as just another wolf. He survived the bomb planted in his home and survived the JCC trap." Marcus warned Iris in a stern tone.

"He cheated death twice, so what? Third times a charm." She said before pulling out her twin gold silenced 30 Bore pistols.

"You do not need to show off those things. I already know you're a good assassin."

"Don't you mean the best?" Iris asked.

"You still haven't passed all training assignments." Marcus chuckled.

"But I still never missed my marks". Iris added.

"Still..." Marcus insisted.

"Aw... you're no fun." Iris said before slipping her two guns into her shoulder holsters.

"And one more thing..." Marcus began.

"Yes?" Iris said.

"Do you know how to swim?" Marcus asked Iris. She raised an eyebrow at him.

* * *

_Woodland Dam_

_Monday 13:50_

Humphrey's P.O.V

"No way! That group of girls was the same group you were walking around that third week of school?" I asked Lilly.

"Yeah..." She replied sounding sad.

"What's wrong Lolly?" I asked her using the ultimate nickname that cracks her up.

She smirked when I said it so I know it worked.

"Alright, you got me. I just feel bad because I haven't spent muchtime with them." Lilly finally opened up.

"Since you're all doing the same sport, I bet you'll have plenty of time to catch up." I told her.

"You really think that they would talk to me again?" She asked me. Her shyness is really an adorable gift to the world.

"Only one way to find out." I told her.

"Nope. Not unless you're there with me." Lilly pouted.

"What?! That's gonna be so awkward..." I groaned. Imagine one guy... in a group with 7 girls excluding your girlfriend.

"C'mon, think of it as group sex." She said, giggling at me. My face was beaming after she said that.

"Oh well, go big or go home..." I said to myself before following her to the group.

I started sweating as I saw them lifting a double's boat.

"See anything you like?" She said.

"Oh fuck. You really are enjoying yourself aren't you." I told her.

"Yep, seeing you trying not to stare at other girls is really funny but also shows that you're faithful." Lilly told me.

"You mean committed." I said then kissed her.

"Faith, commitment same thing." She said, blushing wildly.

"Is that Humphrey?" One of the girls asked.

* * *

Ladies and gentlemen...

**_Fasten Your Seatbelts_**

* * *

"He looks so cute with Lilly." Another said.

_'This is getting embarrassing...'_ I thought.

"Humphrey, Lilly get over here." Winston called us. I finally started breathing when he called us over.

"Lilly, please don't ever do that again." I said, about to pass out.

"It's okay to look at other girls... as long as you picture my face on them."

"Wow..." I chuckled.

"I'm serious. Aren't I the best girlfriend ever?"

"Okay, fair enough."

We approached Winston then he handed us two pares of oares. These ones were different... _heavier__._

"I know what you're thinking,_'why did Winston give us heavy oares'_ well this is to help you train faster. These are concept oares, they are commonly used by the professionals." Winston explained.

"Um..."

"You'll be using _Aphrodisiac_. You used that shell last time right?" He asked us.

"Yeah... and we tipped in it too." I replied, earning snickers from the others.

"You'll be fine, plus I'll be there to help." Winston said.

"You'll be rowing too?" Lilly asked him.

"Nah, just me on a speed boat. Scar will be personally training Lyle, Claw will be training for his own scull race." He told us.

"What? How old are Craig and Serena?"I asked him.

"They're in there early 20's. They race for Woodland Parks rowing club."

"And speaking of this Dam's rowing club, we got new members, same as the school's." Claw told us as he walked over to docks and got in his scull.

"Are they competing this weekend?" I asked him.

"Yep. There's a double out on water from Woodland. See if you can get a faster lap time." Claw said before rowing off.

"Craig is making this look like you're qualifying for a motor Grand Prix. But anyway, keep watch on the times that are displayed on the board if you really want competition." Winston said. Lilly and I nodded then went into the boat shed to get _Aphrodisiac._

I stood at the bow-ball and Lilly stood by the stern of the boat.

"On three?" She asked.

"Yeah. 1, 2... 3!" We lifted the boat up and man... was it heavy.

"Drop it to your left shoulder and I'll drop it my right so we have equal balance." Lilly told me.

"Yeah, good idea." I said before doing as she suggested and carrying the boat on my left side.

We walked out the shed then set the boat onto the water. We put on our oares then got into the boat.

Winston got into a speed boat then waited for us to pull off.

Garth helped push us away then we started rowing.

"Remember what I told you last time. Keep a pace that I can follow." I said to Lilly.

After an uneasy minute of us trying to keep our oares together, we were finally in sync. Winston stopped his speed boat next to us.

"Very nice you two. Now let's see you row on the half-slide." He told us.

"What's a _half-slide_?" I asked him.

"Rowing using half the slide. It's quick and effective in 1000 meter sprints but you burn out your energy really quickly." Winston explained.

"Half-slides on the next... go!" Winston said. Lilly and I immediately started rowing at 70 strokes per minute. Winston set a one minute timer to check our speed.

"Damn you're fast." Winston said. "Row full slides for the next two laps while I check on the others." He told us. Winston sped off, leaving waves rippling throughout the dam. The stronger waves obviously caught us first.

The boats balance was shifting in too many ways that we had to hold or oares in different ways.

The waves finally stopped then we continued rowing.

While we were rowing, I figured out just how much this sport meant to Marcus and my dad.

I looked to the right then saw another boat but not one of ours.

"Lilly..." I began.

"Yeah, should we really really challenge them though?" She asked me.

"We'll row past them then-" I stopped when I saw a wolf.

_'Oh shit, it's her.'_ I thought.

"What?" She asked.

"Row." I told her.

"Huh? Why?" She asked me.

"Just keep rowing." I commanded then I started rowing. Lilly shook her head then did the same.

The other boat did the same as we did and they were catching up.

"We gotta row faster." I told her.

"Wait, they're rowing towards us." Lilly said. We slowed down then the second double turned their boat to face us.

_'Crap...'_ I thought. The same black furred wolf from last week was so that boat.

"So we **do** meet again." She told me, flaunting her chest in her tight gym top.

"Haha, I know right? What a suprise..." I chuckled nervously.

The girl's brown furred partner seemed like he really didn't care what was going.

"Uh... we were just training, I don't know what's going on between you two." Lilly said.

_"Neither do I." _I whispered into her ear.

"What?" She asked sounding even more confused than before.

"Can we go now?" The brown furred wolf said.

"How about a run down the dam?" The black furred wolf asked me, ignoring her partner.

"Uh..." Lilly uttered.

"You're on." I said, knowing that Lilly was unsure of this and knowing that we were not ready.

"Alright, meet you at the starting buoys." The wolf told us.

* * *

Narrative P.O.V

Claw was in the middle of his rowing practice then he heard a siren go off. That specific siren was to signal a rival race.

He held down the left oar and pulled the right oar to turn the boat around then he rowed to the towards the top of the dam (not the literal top)

Claw stopped rowing to see who's racing. He held both ends of the oars in one hand then pulled out a packet of snacks from his pocket with the other hand.

"This will be interesting..."He said as he ate from the packet.

Meanwhile, Winston was coaching basic rowing techniques with Garth and Kate then he heard the siren.

He turned his head to the to start of the dam and saw a blue and white boat and a black and yellow boat.

"What are they doing?" Winston asked. He smiled then turned off the speed boat's motor.

"Winston?" Kate asked.

"You two can stop rowing for now." Winston told them. "You see the two boats up there?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kate said.

"Oh... I see where this is going." Garth said.

"Yep, just sit and watch the fun." Winston. said, watching the blue and white boat.

"Hey, where's Humphrey and Lilly?" Kate asked Winston. Garth and Winston just stared at Kate in response.

"What?"

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V

We got our boats lined up in our lanes then a umpire's boat stopped between us.

"Jasper High take two strokes back." The umpire told with the megaphone.

Lilly and I did as he said and rowed twice.

"Woodland, take one stroke back." Our boats were in line and we squared our oares.

"Holding all crews..." The umpire began. I felt sweat drop down my face from anxiety.

"Attention..." The black furred wolf almost faulted the start. _'Is this also her first time?'_ I thought.

"Go!" The umpire exclaimed.

My hands gripped tightly on the oars then I started rowing.

Both us and the other duo of rowers were at the same pace and strength.

I then imagined a screen in front me, just like on the ergo machines. Words appeared on the imaginary screen: **_YOU ARE SLOW_**.

I pressed my feet harder onto the foot board and pulled just as hard on the ends of the oares.

My muscles are really gonna hurt tomorrow morning.

"Damnit, they're passing us!" The the bowman from the opposite boat told his partner.

"I know!" His partner screamed at him.

"Then floor it, Iris!" He shouted back.

"We're in a boat, you jackass!" The black furred wolf shouted back at her partner again.

I turned around and noticed how close we where to the finish. I gripped even more tighter than before on the oares and through my whole body back for extra power.

"Bitch, please just row!" _Iris's _partner yelled at her.

"We're almost there Lilly, push!" I exclaimed.

"Don't say it like that!" She laughed while rowing.

"Okay then pull as hard as you can!" I chuckled.

Before we knew it, we crossed the red buoy that marked the finish. I turned around and saw we were headed straight for a large wall of weeds sprouting from the water.

I held the left oar and pulled the right oar. and spun our boat around. It felt like pulling the handbrake and skidding on water (it really does feel like that in real life when you're in a rowing boat made for racing).

"Good looking out Humphrey." Lilly told me.

We then heard our rivals plunging into the wall of weed at 70 miles an hour.

"Jay you dickhead! You're supposed to watch where we're headed!" Iris shouted at her partner.

"Those two are always fighting." Lilly said.

"Yeah, they either need to get better partners or learn to work together." I said.

"Damnit, now my blades are stuck." Iris said. Lilly and I rowed towards them and tried seeing if we could help them.

"Need a hand?" I asked.

"I'll take two if you got them." Iris said.

"Try lifting one of your oars forward." I told her.

"That would push us deeper into the weeds."

"You gotta trust me on this one." I said to her.

She lifted her left oar then their boat moved deeper into the grass of doom.

I let go of my right oar and caught Iris's blade of the oar.

"Alright Lilly, row us out of here." I said.

Lilly rowed away while I was gripping tightly on the other boat's oar.

My hands started hurting and flinched at the pain.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Iris asked.

"Yeah.. just tired finger muscles." I replied

"Why don't you talk to me that way, Iris?" Iris's partner asked her. I think his name was Jay. Iris scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"This is Jay, the most annoying partner ever." She introduced her partner.

"And this is Iris, the most ratchet bimbo ever." Jay said.

"Suck it." Iris shot back.

"Oh...kay. I'm Humphrey, and this is Lilly."

"Hey Lilly, your fur is great. Those eyes go so well with it too." Jay said, I could've sworn I saw his tail wagging.

"Sorry pal, she's off limits." I told him.

"Relax dude, I was just complementing her, sheesh." Jay said.

After a while of gripping on Iris's oar, Lilly finally rowed us into the clear and away from the grassy trap.

"Thanks Humphrey, I really owe you." Iris said.

"You can owe me a medal on Saturday." I said. Iris and I both laughed.

"No way..." Jay began.

"What?" Iris asked, dumbfounded by the question.

"Are you flirting with him?" Jay asked Iris.

"I was about to ask you the same question, Humphrey..." Lilly said to me.

"No!" Iris and I exclaimed at the same time.

"Well done you two..." I recognize that familiar menacing yet friendly voice anywhere.

Craig rowed towards us clapped. Scar and Lyle were right behind him. Serena had the face when you're happy but angry, proud but disappointed kind of face.

"Well, it's time we head home now." Winston said through his megaphone. I had no idea he was watching.

"He must be so pissed." I said. I grabbed the handles of my oar then I felt a searing pain I've never felt before.

"Ah!" I yelled in pain.

"Blisters?" Garth asked.

"How-" I began.

"I've been in rowing for quite some time now, even before high school. If your hands already have painful ones, it either means you weren't rowing right or you really held your grip on to the handles." Garth explained.

"Maybe both?" I said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Humphrey. Properly that is." Iris said.

"Stop flirting. Anyway, it was also nice meeting meeting you Lilly." Jay said.

"Hypocrite!" Iris snapped at Jay.

"It was nice meeting both of you." I laughed.

"Okay, back to the docks." Lilly said before rowing me away. Unfortunately she had to because my hands are useless now.

"Which school do you go to anyway?" I asked Iris as Lilly rowed.

"I was homeschooled." She replied.

"Humphrey, later we need to talk." Lilly said.

* * *

_Later that day..._

_Jasper CBD_

_CSE HQ Business Lodge_

_Monday 18:45_

Narrative P.O.V

Marcus called in Iris and Jay to his office. Both were very young assassins but one had more talent than the other of course.

Iris, Marcus's son's daughter was quite skilled in finding her targets weaknesses and slowly breaking them before eliminating them. She also seduces her targets when she has to.

Jay, Marcus's business partner's son uses subtle, and efficient tactics. He uses his environment and blends in with crouds. Jay, unlike Iris, carefully plans his kills then executes his targets discreetly before disposing of the corpses of his victims.

He is also talented with sniper rifles although he doesn't snipe his target in the the open. He uses the long ranged rifle when the target is indoors and away from public eyes.

Marcus wanted to test one more thing about the two.

"So... how was your training?" He asked them.

"It was fun." Iris answered first.

"It was horrible." Jay replied.

He had questions as to why they had different answers. They were meant to be the same boat.

"Why does your answer differ from Iris's?" Marcus asked Jay.

"That's because Iris doesn't doesn't have her head straight..." Jay said. Iris glanced at Jay.

"What does that mean?" Marcus asked, looking at Iris.

"Jay's just exhausted, grand dad. We trained hard today so I think it's fair to say we're both equally tired." Iris said. Marcus took note of this.

"Alright, you're dismissed." Marcus said.

Jay and Iris turned around and walked to the door.

"Not you, Jay." Marcus said. Iris had closed the door behind her and walked away from then office.

"Jay... keep a very close eye on Iris. I know something is not right." Marcus said to Jay.

"Yes sir. Iris seems... distracted. I'll be sure to keep a close eye on her." He said.

"Good." Marcus said.

"What if things don't go as planned?" Jay asked him.

"I hope that doesn't happen but worst case scenario, you have to do what you have to do. This why I'm counting on mainly you on the assignment." Marcus stated before handing him two forms.

"It's time you go to high school." He told Jay.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_Idaho Hills_

_"Williams Manor"_

Still Narrative P.O.V

Craig, Serena, David, Christina, Sam, Kate, Garth, Lilly and Humphrey were all eating their dinner. It really did feel like they were one big family but then...

"So... earlier I said we had to talk." Lilly said.

"Now?" Humphrey asked her.

"Yes, now." Lilly replied, stabbing a piece of meat with her fork.

"I hope this doesn't end up like yesterday's drama." Garth said.

"I hope so too, depends on Humphrey's next few answers. What's your connection with the girl from earlier?" Lilly asked Humphrey.

"Lilly, you're being a bit paranoid." Christina said.

"Sometimes being paranoid is the best call." Lilly said.

"We've got no actual connections, we just saw eachother last week." Humphrey replied.

"Just saw eachother?"

"Yeah." Humphrey said.

"I caught you two flirting together quite a bit after the race..." Lilly added on.

"Please stop it Lilly." Serena said.

"I'm just trying to be certain here." She defended herself.

"Can't you do this another time?" Craig joined in. Now it had become a whole table discussion.

"We weren't flirting." Humphrey said.

"Really?" Lilly asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yeah." He said once again.

"How about this... one week. One week we take it down a notch and we stay as friends." Lilly said.

"That's not fair!" Humphrey exclaimed.

"Fine, friends with benefits. This is to see which of us is more committed to the the other and to see who we're really more interested in. This challenge ends next week Tuesday." Lilly said.

"You're taking it too damn far." Kate stopped Lilly.

"It's for the best." Lilly said.

"Or the worst..." David said.

"See? Even David agrees, just give Humphrey a chance!" Kate exclaimed.

"You're defending him a bit too much, maybe you're the one he's secretly dating."

"I lost me appetite, I'm out." Humphrey said before putting the fork on the table and walking away.

Everyone at the table went silent for a long minute after he left. Shakey was the first to say something.

"What's your problem?" He asked Lilly.

"Humphrey's been supportive of you for a while now, he's cared for you like you were his dearest sister since the beginning at least that's what I was told and this is how you thank him? You're one helluva bitch, I'm not gonna lie." Serena stated.

"Damn Scar, that wasn't too fair on Lilly either." Garth said.

"Wait 'till her stupid challenge ends then we'll see. I bet things will get worse even before it ends." Serena stated.

"I know what I'm doing." Lilly said.

"Oh, I hope so." Kate said...

* * *

**A/N**: _Damnit! I really didn't want to mak this chapter this long because then dramatic things like that happen._

_Anyway big announcements... I'm planning on redoing the Battle Royale story and the GTA crossover (those were massive failures) and I'm also gonna give Warframe story a go so if you're a fan of Warframe or you've played it, please check it out once I upload it._

_I'm gonna leave a link to a Discord server that a few writers and myself are a part of. If you'd like, please join it! It would be a big help!_

* * *

_Blitz's Comedy Shorts And Recaps:_

**_Blitz Con_**

_Humphrey: New stories? What are you thinking?!_

_Kate: And it's Warframe..._

_Blazin' Blitz: Shut up before I give you a 'special chapter'._

_Lilly: I have a feeling the next chapter is gonna be about me... again._

_Humphrey: When will this Interests versus Commitment shit end?_

_Blazin' Blitz: This was the last part. The next one will be something different._

_Excalibur: No! Warframe prologue first!_

_Everyone else: (gasps)_

_Blazin' Blitz: You heard the man or... robot... or armour-thing? Warframe first, TMELIHS after._

_Jack Rourke: Ahem! The Need For Speed crossover?!_

_Blazin' Blitz: C'mon! I can't do all these things at once!_

_Magnus Walker: Act three is supposed to be out by now. Me and the boys need to be the the guys saying that, not this wanker._

_Jack Rourke: Hey!_

_Garth: You just spoiled Act III of Velocity Chaser's Showdown..._

_BlackPanthaa: (Drives in with Nissan Skyline R34) ALLLLLWHEEEL DRIIIIVVVE YOU NOBS._

_Humphrey: What the fuck is this chat room right now? Random people are just walking in... driving in and spoiling other stories._

_Kate: It's Blitz's party._

_Garth: His birthday was four days ago._

_Blazin' Blitz: So what? My party can be any day!_

_Humphrey: I super hate you._

_Blazin'Blitz: Anyway for my next Battle Royale fic..._

_(Bus horn heard in the sky)_

_Garth: Blitz..._

_Lilly: Blitz..._

_Kate: Blitz..._

_Humphrey: Blitz..._

_Blazin' Blitz: Relax, it's just the bus driver saying hello. The BR story will be a good mix of the Battle Royale movie, Hunger Games, PUBG and for the part that makes it different from the first fic, Call Of Duty Warzone._

_Joseph Stalin: GULAG!!!_

_Blazin' Blitz: Yes, there will be Gulag except when people die in the Gulag, they are dead._

_Lilly: This is starting to feel like ComiCon and E3 but for Blitz's stories._

_Blazin' Blitz: TMELIC will have a very Alex Rider vibe to it because of the fact that there's gonna be spies._

_Garth: You just spoiled this story's sequel!_

_(Trailer for The Most Extraordinary Life In College plays)_

_Garth: (Throws a brick at the screen, breaking it) NO MORE SPOILERS!!! THIS STORY ISN'T EVEN HALFWAY DONE!!!_

_Blitzwing: Transformers story when?_

_Blazin' Blitz: You are the reason my username is Blazin' **Blitz**._

_Blitzo (the "o" is silent): I thought it was because of me._

_Blazin' Blitz: You're the reason why Lilly is called Helluva Bitch._

_Humphrey: Easter Egg Skills Level **1 000 000**__._

_Blazin' Blitz: Blitz Con sure is fun... anyway bye everyone and see you in Part II of the Blitz Con._

* * *

_~~To Be Continued~~_

* * *


	21. The Big Announcement

**A/N**:_The Warframe story will have to wait. I still have to plan the whole thing, aswell as Battle Royale... ESPECIALLY Battle Royale. Anyway, here's chapter 21 of TMELIHS._

* * *

_Garth: Good._

_Excalibur: wHY u Do tHIs tO mE?_

_Humphrey: You're not even supposed to he talking... aren't you supposed to be like armour or something?_

_Excalibur: ..._

_Garth: Get out._

_Blazin' Blitz: It's Blitz Con__, anyone can be anything__, wait... anything can be anyone I guess?_

_Kate: I have a problem with the name of this chapter._

_Lilly: This means there's gonna be a plot twist?_

_Blazin' Blitz: Oh there's gonna be a **helluva** twist but not this chapter. There is a small one though._

_Garth: Now you're spoiling your own damn stories._

_Blazin' Blitz: It's not much of a spoiler._

_Kate: Uh-huh._

_(Ghost storms into the room)_

_Ghost: Where's the battle royale brief?!_

_Humphrey: Brief?_

_(PUBG guy with a welding helmet who nobody knows his name, walks in)_

_PUBG guy: Yeah, what Simon said._ _(Pun intended)_

_Blazin' Blitz: I'M WORKING ON IT!!!_

_(Ghost checks the prologue script)_

_Ghost: There's only two words on this brief. I've been betrayed for the second time._

_(PUBG guy runs up to Blitz)_

_**PUBG_Guy **knocked down** Blazin'_Blitz **with_ **_PAN_**

* * *

**_The_****_ Big Announcement_**

_Jasper High_

_Tuesday 08:45_

Iris's P.O.V

"Why are we doing this?" I said out loud while watching the wolves through the window of my car.

"Because we have a job to do." Jay replied. He was sitting passenger seat and reading our brief.

"Yeah but do we really have to come here?" I asked, genuinely not wanting to be here.

"It would be to our benefit. All we have to do is get close to them. We can learn more about our targets this way. After all, it's what you do best." Jay explained. I think he was getting the wrong idea from yesterday's incident.

"Getting close or learning about them? I think you have the two mixed up." I said, tapping the armrest on the side of the door.

"You know what I meant." Jay scoffed at me. "Anyway, you might want to remove all your weapons when we go in." He said.

"Why is that?" I asked. He then pointed at the metal detector by the front gate and the security guard with a metal detecting wand.

"Damnit..." I cursed. I removed my jacket, revealing my 6 year old shirt, then undoing my shoulder holsters.

"Nice shirt." Jay commented on my tight shirt.

"Nice boner." I shot back, pointing at the bulge in his pants.

"I'll take it as a compliment." He shrugged it off. I then pulled out my switchblade and aimed it at his throat.

"Don't ever take anything I say about you as a compliment." I told him.

"You'll also have to put that away too if you don't want to get caught." Jay said with a smirk on his face.

"I might just have to put your tongue away." I said under my breath as I put everything in a separate bag.

"I heard that." He said.

"Let's just go before I murder your ass with bare hands." I threatened him, almost meaning it. We exited the car then I heard an AMG engine rumble near by.

"Mercedes." I said.

"Geez, you and cars have some strange feelings for eachother." Jay mumbled.

"Like you and your sniper rifles." I stated.

"Eh, apples and oranges." He said, scratching the fur on his head.

A silver Mercedes-Benz SLS Black Series drove into the parking.

"Damn those cars look good." Jay said. An orange 2016 model Chevrolet Camaro SS and a red 2015 Camaro ZL1 1LE following behind it.

"I like the Benz more." I turned around the walked through the parking lot.

I got checked at the gate and so did Jay before walking into the school. This environment was so weird for me.

"What do we do now?" I asked Jay.

"We should go to the admin's office and hand in our forms. We'll then head to our separate classes where we'll hopefully meet up with Humphrey or his friends." He explained as we entered the hallways.

"My class plan says I go to Art Class first, History then Chemistry before break." I read from the timetable attached to the form.

"That means you get to see Humphrey in your first two classes." Jay stated as we walked through the crowded hallways .

"So? I bet you get to see Lilly." I said, glaring at him.

"Iris, I didn't mean anything by it so get your head in the game. Humphrey is our main guy so stay focused." He said.

I sighed then stayed quiet for the rest of the walk to the office.

When we got there, we had to wait for 30 more minutes because of an early morning fight. Yeah, high school. We decided that the admin's were gonna be waste of time so we went to the principal directly. Going there was a big mistake...

We opened the door and found Humphrey and his friends there.

_'Crap, we should have knocked!'_ I thought. Well obviously I should've done so.

"Learn to knock damnit!" His shorter friend exclaimed. He had similar fur to mine which was interesting.

"What are you doing here?!" Humphrey's girlfriend shouted at us. I really couldn't be bothered trying to remember her name.

"We've got our forms here." Jay said, holding out the entrance papers, details and subject sheets. I noticed in the corner of my eye that a wolf was just watching us.

That _Garth _guy really worries me. He's been suspicious about me ever since he saw my car athat other day and now he's just sitting there and staring at us quietly.

"Your black fur is interesting." Humphrey's girlfriend said.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, knowing that it wasn't a compliment.

"Is there tension between you two?" The principal asked us.

"No sir." The both of us replied at once.

"Yes." Humphrey scoffed at us. His girlfriend pressed her foot on his tail and rubbed it in.

"Fuck!" He shouted. _'That was unexpected.'_

"What the hell, Lilly?! I can't feel my tail!" Humphrey cried in pain. This was getting awkward for Jay and I.

_'Well, I guess Humphrey and his girlfriend, are breaking up after this.' _I thought and I was kinda counting on it.

I looked at Humphrey's tail and it was in a really twisted shape when Humphrey tried moving it. _Lilly_ actually broke his tail.

It's as if this guy hasn't suffered enough. I heard his parents died in a car accident and that alone already almost me want to not kill him. But getting this kind of physical abuse from your girlfriend is bullshit.

I was about to step in then Jay pulled me back.

"Let's just wait outside for now." He said.

We turned around then quietly walked away. Jay and I sat on the chairs just outside the office and waited for whatever was about to happen, to end.

"That looked painful." Jay said.

"Gee, ya think? That was a fucking betrayal." I responded, slightly agitated by that wolf. Moments later, Humphrey and his friends walked out of the office.

"That was a dumbass move Lilly." The auburn furred girl said, almost shouting.

"You actually lost your own challenge by default for doing that." Humphrey's shorter friend told Lilly.

Jay and I watched the six argue all the way down the halls before eventually splitting up.

We walked into the principal's office again then handed in our papers.

"Iris and Jay, hm?" He said. I'm glad that I used my mother's surname and not my dad's. I had a feeling that if I wrote _'Iris Zephyr' _instead of _'Iris Fischer'_, there would be a shitstorm right about now.

"Yes." I said.

"Tell me, what made you two choose to come to this school? Iris, you were doing exceptionally well while being home schooled and Jay, why would you move from a high school in Idaho to Jasper?" He asked. This is one of those times when we have practice our improvising skills.

"My parents didn't want me to just stay at home without going out to socialise and meet new wolves." I lied.

"My parents thought that Idaho High School was for snobs." Jay said, not totally lying. His parents did think that Idaho was for the cheesy wolves.

"What sport do you two do? You both look fairly fit." The principal said.

"We row for Woodland Park." I answered. He then rubbed his chin as if he was planning something.

"Marcus..." He said randomly. Jay and I tried our best to act like we knew nothing. We were slightly taken back by the out-of-the-blue statement and the principal saw this.

"Ah-ha!" He exclaimed. _'Fuck...' _I thought.

"So you heard the name before, huh?" He asked us.

"He owns a company I think?" I answered, giving him my dumbest impression.

"You have the same fur as Zephyr, I'm not stupid Iris..." Clinton said. I read his name from the nameplate on the table.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Marcus sent you two here for a reason, right?" He asked us. Jay and I raised an eyebrow at him.

* * *

_Timeskip to break:_

"That was so unexpected." I told Jay.

"Marcus pulls a lot of strings but this takes the cake for the most badass pawn." He said while I ate.

"Well I got to go the restrooms... do not touch my food." I said to him.

"We have the same lunch Iris, plus I'm full anyway." He explained. I took my bag then headed to the restrooms.

_'I wonder what happens to my mission now...' _I thought as I entered the the room. I had a feeling that someone was watching me as I went it but I thought it was nothing.

After relieving myself and washing my hands, I walked out the room then headed down the hallway. Out of nowhere, someone grabbed my arm and forced me onto the wall.

"Hey precious, your ass looks real tasty!" Said a large, sweaty wolf. His fowl breath plagued my nose.

With my free arm, I reached for my ankle then remembered that I left everything in the car including my knives.

"You ain't going anywhere sweetheart." He said then grabbed my other arm.

I tried and struggled but to know avail. I was about to scream for help then he covered my mouth with his dirty hand.

"My dick just died, I'm going to bury it in your sweet, sweet pussy." The wolf said. His bad 2015 jokes where just as bad as his breath.

I pushed myself off the wall with all my strength then all of a sudden a wolf came sprinting down the hallways and tackled my oppressor to the tile floor almost as if the he knew I was gonna push the brute away. _'Wait, that wasn't just any wolf that rescued me.'_

"Ah, just my fucking luck..." I cursed under my breath. "Here comes my silver lining."

Humphrey got up from the floor and stared at the bigger wolf in the eyes.

"You again?!" The brute asked, almost terrified of the smaller wolf.

"I thought Garth and I taught you a lesson the first time you messed with my pal Shakey! Now I catch you abusing girls? You're a rotten pig, Seymour..." Humphrey said to the wolf then clenched his fists.

Seymour wiped the blood from his mouth then laughed at him. "Oh Humphrey, you thought I would be rolling alone this time?" He asked. He whistled loudly as a signal then two wolves walked out of the bathrooms and blocked the hallways.

No wait, four more walked out of the gym then another three appeared out of nowhere. It was a total of nine other wolves aside from Seymour.

"Ten against one? Real fair you coward!" I spat at Seymour.

"No one said this was gonna be a fair fight, right boys?" He laughed then his goons joined him.

Humphrey raised his fists then clenched them tighter. His hands were now bleeding from the blisters from yesterday. He stood upright, lifting his fists guard hight then extended his arms. As soon as I saw Humphrey move his right leg forward and kept most of his balance on his back leg, I knew he was serious.

_'Who taught him this?' _I thought.

"Karate won't save you loser! It's still ten to one." Seymour said. "It's not ka-" I started but he cut me of.

"It doesn't matter, I'll still beat you all up." He said. I shook my head then looked at Humphrey.

"I've got your back if you've got mine." I said to him. "Dynamic duo." He said. Three opposing wolves then stepped forward.

"Why do I hear boss music?" Humphrey asked.

"Not really the best time for jokes, stud." I said, making him roll his eyes.

"I have a girlfriend you know..." He said to me. "Just a friendly compliment, sheesh." I told him.

One wolf ran up to Humphrey then instantly got put to sleep by Humphrey's high kick to the side of the neck.

Two wolves ran up to me. I pushed the first one back, knocked out the second one by punching him in the throat then kicked the other in the neck.

I was trained to do several to do a few different fighting styles for hand to hand combat type situations like this without my weapons. I wonder where Humphrey learned his?

"Seven against two now? Bring it!" He said.

Three wolves charged at us. A fairly familiar brown furred wolf appeared from the left and knocked them all down. I laughed at how heroic he looked after taking them down.

"Great superhero entrance, Garth." I said.

"I don't even know you but I'll accept that compliment." He said. "Wait, you're the girl with the slick looking black Corvette. I saw your car when Humphrey and the others got to school." He said.

_'Boys.' _I thought. Garth then turned to the offender.

"Oh, and if it isn't my pal, Seymour. I thought you-" Garth said but got cut off.

"Shut up the fuck up, Humphrey said the exact same thing." Seymour shouted and kicked the wall in a tantrum. He tried not to look hurt but it was still kinda obvious.

"So I guess this means we get to kick your ass a second time." Garth got into his stance.

Now the remaining four came running towards us. One wolf grabbed Humphrey then Seymour pulled out a knife.

"Uh oh, guess who brought a knife to fist fight." He said.

I kicked the knife out of his hands then lifted my guard. "Didn't your mother tell you never to play with knives?" I asked him jokingly.

"Bitch!" He exclaimed then tackled me across the hallway.

I slid 15 meters for about one 30 seconds. I hurt my back really bad when I hit the ground at that speed and force.

"My mother also told me to never hurt a girl but who listens to their parents?" Seymour said. He was about to hit me in the face then he got knocked over by one of his friend's unconscious body.

"Nice throw." Humphrey said to Garth.

"I've thrown heavier." Garth said, dusting off his shoulders.

Both Garth and Humphrey helped me up then we turned to face Seymour. There was no one else left besides him now.

_'The other wolf must've ran away.' _I thought.

Seymour turned around ran away too. Garth was about to chase after him but Humphrey stopped him.

"We'll get him the next time he does something bad." He told him.

I bent down to pick up my bag then found blood on the floor. I looked up and saw it was from Humphrey's hands.

"You did a bloody good job at making your hands worse." (Should I say paws? This is an anthro story after all) I said to him.

"What?" He asked. I rolled my eyes then grabbed his arms and lifted his hands to his face.

"Ouch, your hands must've gotten bloody from the bloody fight. Now they're both bloody, bloody." Garth said.

"Stop making fun of my bloody hands! Humphrey laughed.

"I've got a med-kit here. I always carry one around just in case." I said as I opened my bag.

"In case of what?" Garth asked me. In case I get shot or I get stabbed and have to treat the wounds myself.

"In case my hands get blisters while rowing." I answer but that was just a small bit of the truth.

"Thanks, you're a life saver." Humphrey thanked me. No I'm not, I'm just a teenage assassin sent to spy on you then kill you.

I pulled out a cloth then put some ointment on it. Humphrey had his hands out, expecting I would wipe his hands right away.

"Dummy, go wash your hands first." I told him.

"Aahhh, you're starting to sound like Lilly." He told me before walking to the taps.

"The white furred wolf, your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied plainly.

"Does she bother you?" I asked him.

"Not until yesterday." He said as he walked back to me

"She started some crazy challenge last night because she thought Humphrey was into you. The challenge was for them to see would slip up first and prove who liked whom more. They were supposed to stay on a strictly professional friendship level. Turns out Lilly lost the challenge on the first day, not to mention her own one." Garth explained.

"So what happened after this morning?" I asked as I wiped his swollen hands.

"We never talked at all." He told me as I was finishing wiping his hands.

"How's your tail?" I asked him yet another question, he didn't seem irritated that I asked this many questions. I pulled out the bandages then applied antiseptic fluid onto them.

"It's a pain in the ass." He replied.

"You and your jokes..." I giggled at him him.

"I put some extra antiseptic medicine on the bandage so this might sting a little." I told him.

I started wrapping a bandage on his right hand then he winced.

"Baby." I scoffed at him.

"This really burns! Why would you put this on a bandage?!" He exclaimed.

"You want to get better don't you? So man up and suck it up!" I said as I continued wrapping his right hand.

I finished wrapping his right hand now moved to the left.

"I'm definitely going to feel this in the morning." He said.

"Not really, it should be gone by the time you head to sleep." I told him. I moved around then Ifelt pain in pretty much every muscle in my body because of the race yesterday.

"Which reminds me... do you have any Deep Fureeze?" I asked him.

"Deep Fureeze? Oh, right! Lilly gave me some of that the first time we met. That spray is so fucking cold. I don't think she carries a second can." He said.

"My muscles hurt so bad." I groaned.

"Imagine if yesterday's race was for real..." Humphrey said.

"Guess we'll find out what a real race is on Saturday." Garth said.

"Well, here comes the second Pain Train..." I said before I began bandaging Humphrey's left hand without warning.

He didn't say anything but he did struggle to keep a straight face. He shut his eyes and started breathing heavily, making me crack up inside.

Garth just stood in the corner and gave Humphrey a double thumbs up.

"You must have really sensitive hands if your blisters cause this much bleeding." I said as I finished his second hand.

"Yeah, thanks by the way." He said.

"You're welcome." I tried to hide the gratitude. For once, someone actually said _thank you_ and meant it.

We turned around and faced the other end of the hallway and realized there where still eight wolves knocked out cold on the floor.

"There aren't any cameras here so we're going to be okay." I told Humphrey and Garth because I knew that they would panic if there were cameras.

"Hahaha, wait... what?" Garth abruptly stopped laughing.

"No cameras, no detention. I know how schools work. No one's got evidence that we did this." I said explained.

"How do you know this?" He asked me. Now I have to get creative with my next answers again...

"Well what are cameras for?" I asked randomly. _'Best way to avoid tough questions is to answer the question... with your own question.' _I thought.

"Well that's a good question." Humphrey said. Bingo!

We walked back to the cafeteria then split up. I went back to my table with Jay, Humphrey and Garth went back to their table with their friends.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked me.

"Aw, I didn't know you cared. I went to the restroom then some sicko got hold of me. If I had my knife I could've dealt with him easily." I explained.

"If you had your knife, you would've been caught by school security." Jay replied.

"Well guess what, the dipshit that grabbed me already had a knife!" I exclaimed, banging my hand on the table.

"You got into a fight didn't you?" He asked shaking his head.

"A big one, yeah." I said. "Ten against three."

"Who was with you?" he asked. "Humphrey and Garth." I replied, bracing for what comes next.

"Wha-" I cut him off immediately.

"Before you say anything, I did learn a few small things about them, so it was worth it." I said. He sighed then rolled his eyes.

"What did you find out?" He asked, bored out of his life.

"Garth is even more suspicious about me than before, that's because he really cares about his friends more than anything. Humphrey seems to have really sensitive hands, I'm starting to doubt he's going to be allowed to race on Saturday. Apparently he and Lilly have issues right now after what happened this morning." I said.

Jay did not look convinced but that was the best I could get from them.

"At least it's something." I told him.

"Uh-huh..." He said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." I said then poked his arm with a fork.

"Ouch! Damnit, Iris!" He exclaimed. "You know you're gonna be eating your food with my blood, right?"

"I'd enjoy anything I eat with your blood." I said, threatening to poke him again. I noticed sweat dropping from his face when he said that.

"I... I-I'm going take it as a c-" He stuttered.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." I told him, feeling tempted to stab him again.

"Compliment." He dared to say the word.

Oh he's done it this time...

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V.

My hands still burned a little but it did feel a bit better.

"Well since Lilly lost the challenge, what's gonna happen to you two now?" Kate asked us.

"I want things to go back to the way they were... without any problems." I said looking at Lilly. She smiled when I said that.

"You really have a long lasting love for her. That's so romantic." Princess said.

"I thought for sure that you might've moved on by now." Kate told me. "After all, that new girl did bandage your hands so I assumed that you would've..."

"I still love Lilly, nothing changes that." I stated.

"What if she says she doesn't feel the same?" Princess asked me.

"I would never say that." Lilly finally said something.

"Then no more causing over exaggerated drama?" Kate asked her.

"Fine... or atleast I'll try not to." Everyone groaned at her response.

"That's not good enough." Kate told Lilly. "And I think we really need to do something about your random mood swings."

"Come on, Kate! She's a teenage girl just like you and I, it's normal." Princess told her.

"I'm just saying that she needs to... control it." Kate said. I raised my eyebrow at her and I bet everyone had the same thought in their minds.

"Controlling emotions?" I asked. Kate instantly regretted saying that.

"Okay, okay! Not _'controlling'_, but atleast keeping them in check." She corrected herself.

"Hello there. I couldn't help but overhear your obnoxiously loud discussion about girls emotions." A female wolf said behind us.

I jumped from my seat and turned my head around so quickly that I hurt my neck.

"Why are you always getting hurt when I'm around you? I hope I'm not giving you bad luck or anything." Iris frowned.

"You probably are." Shakey told her. I gulped at his response then Princess pinched his arm.

_"Don't say that, Sam!" _She whispered.

"Wait, isn't that Jay?" Garth asked, pointing at the wolf laying on the table.

"Yeah... I accidentally knocked him out because he was getting on my nerves." Iris answered awkwardly.

"That makes me feel really safe..." Shakey said as he shook his head.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't hurt a string of fur on you guys."

Everyone in the group had their eyebrow raised at her.

"Why would you be so polite to strangers? We hardly know you." Kate said. Iris knitted her fingers together and sighed.

"I need... friends." She confessed.

"With a car like that C7 Grand Sport, how could you not have friends?" Garth asked.

"It's not about having cars or money, you know. Making real friends is totally different." Iris told us. I had total respect for her response.

"Well, if you need friends that badly, why us though?" Lilly asked her.

"Well we do the same sport and Humphrey kinda saved me from some pervy sicko about 5 minutes go." Iris explained, making the others stare at me.

"He... what?" Lilly asked her.

"I got there just before the real fight went down so I don't really know what happened before then." Garth said. _'Not helping.' _I thought.

"Damn Humphrey, you're the full package. You got looks, heart, brains and heroism." Lilly said. That wasn't the answer I was expecting but I'm glad.

"If only your attitude was like this before..." Kate smiled at her.

"Oh that reminds, I heard you talking about having Lila suppress her feelings, why would you want her to do that?" Iris asked us, also mispronouncing _Lilly._

"It's just that she's caused some drama a couple of days ago not to mention assuming Humphrey and you had a thing for eachother thus making things even more ridiculous. And her name is Lilly by the way." Kate explained to Iris.

"Whoops, my bad." She apologized. "I may also have an idea to help her to not lock up her feelings but to clear her mind and release all tension both mentally and emotionally."

"Which is?" I asked her.

"Three hours straight of meditation."

"Are you insane?" Lilly asked her.

"Or you could try ssomething that helps you physically aswell like martial arts training." Iris suggested. "Humphrey seems to know a thing or two about-"

"I was just fighting normally, I didn't know what I was doing." I lied.

"That was so obviously a lie, but we'll talk about it later." Lilly told me before looking towards Iris then back at me.

"I don't remember much about it, I only remember some guy showing me some moves like 9 years ago." I told her, telling the truth.

That wasn't a lie. I genuinely don't remember too much after my parents' murder. Just some wolf...

"Well I guess that H-" Iris began then the P.A went on.

"Good day students, break has been extended by ten minutes. After the ten minutes are over, you are all to report to the hall for assembly." Principal Clinton said, then the P.A went off.

"School's cancelled for the day, now that's a sign that pigs will fly sooner or later." Garth said.

"Must be something important." I said. Jay stirred up from his sleep then looked around.

"Hey Iris, your boyfriend woke up." Lilly said, pointing at the opposite table.

"Ha, not even close." Iris said.

"What the hell? Why does my neck hurt so bad?" Jay mumbled as he rubbed the left side of his neck.

"I guess I overdid it." Iris said before putting her hand on Jay's right shoulder.

"I'm only doing this because you're like a little, irritating brother to me." She continued then put her other hand below his jaw.

"I'm older than-OW!" Jay yelped when Iris twisted Jay's head to the left and pulled his right arm.

"Are you trying to kill me? Damn, that felt like you snapped my neck!" Jay yelled at her.

"I could've killed you if I wanted to." Iris said then bared her fangs at him.

_'Yep, these two really don't get along...'_ I thought as I watched them snap at eachother.

_"I bet those two will eventually end up being together."_ Garth whispered.

_"Wanna bet?" _I whispered back.

_"I said bet, didn't I?" _He replied.

_"You're on." _I told him.

We watched the two throwing shade at eachother. Luckily the bell rang just before one of them had a chance to kill the other.

The eight of us left the cafeteria and made our way to the hall _(which was on the other side of this huge school)_.

We met Reba and Kevin talking to eachother in the hallways. _'They are definitely dating now.' _I thought.

"Hey Humphrey, I heard about what happened that night you all went to the-" Garth stopped Kevin from saying anything more.

"We aren't really supposed to talk about that... _here in school__! _" Garth said the last part softly.

"That night? The night when the Jasper Convention Center was destroyed?" Iris asked, making our jaws drop. I gulped then turned away from her.

"Look, I don't know how you know about that but I'll pay you $100 if you keep your mouth shut about it." Garth told Iris as he pulled out his wallet from his pocket.

"Garth!" Kate screamed at him.

"Woah, you don't need to give me money! I was just asking." Iris laughed at Garth. Jay stood behind her and shook his head. A devious smile then formed on his face.

_'I wonder how those two even met...'_ I thought.

I thought as I looked back at how they were always fighting yet Iris helped him.

"They're like brother and sister." I said outloud.

"Who is?" Lilly asked me, pulling me off my train off thought.

"Iris and Jay." I replied. "I know Iris said they aren't related but look at them." I pointed at the two.

Jay poked Iris in her side, making her jump in response to her nerves.

"Looks like boyfriend and girlfriend to me." Lilly said.

"When did we ever do that stuff?" I asked her.

Lilly thought back on it so hard that I could visibly see her concentration. We walked down to the quad area and she still had that face on.

"Forget it bae, it never happened." I chuckled at her.

"Bae?" Lilly blushed.

"Yeah, I'm allowed to say that to my girlfriend aren't I?" I asked her, putting my arm around her.

"Lemme get in on that!" Iris joined the embrace.

"This is awkward..." I said, knowing how this would end.

* * *

**A/N**: _Aaand this is it for this chapter... **SIKE!!!** I'm making this an extra long chapter__ because I want to practice for future chapters that'll have quite a lot of action. I've noticed that my previous chapters that had some action had shorter scenes. I plan to fix that for chapter 23 (future chapter also... spoiler). Have fun reading the rest of this chapter._

* * *

_10 Minutes Later_

Lilly never looked back at Iris after she joined our little hug back there.

"I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it." I told her, trying to cheer her up and hopefully try to make her get over it.

"You don't know that." She said pouting at me. Sometimes, no... most of the time, Lilly is like a bird guarding her eggs, which in any case, I'm one of them.

"We all know where this is going..." Shakey stated followed by a deep sigh.

"Hey Lilly, remember how just yesterday you said Humphrey is allowed to look at other girls?" Kate said, grinning wildly . "Well look at you know."

Lilly's face flushed and frankly, so did mine.

"Hey ,don't get any ideas Kate... and neither should you Iris." Lilly told them.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said. Iris reached opened her bag then pulled out a water bottle. "Damn I'm thirsty." She said to herself then started chugging it down.

The all of us arrived at the hall entrance and surprisingly, no one else was here yet.

"Dèja vu, am I right?" Shakey asked me.

"Yeah, only this time Lilly isn't being competitive about which of us came first." I replied, slightly tilting my head to Lilly's direction.

"Wow Humphrey, you make it sound so damn dirty." Kate told me. Everyone laughed at me for some reason.

"What?" I asked, genuinely not knowing what was the joke.

"Adult humor: The one thing Humphrey will never understand." Garth said, still laughing uncontrollably.

"Suck it." I told him.

"What...?" He asked.

Just then, Principal Clinton walked out of the right side of the hallway and turned towards us.

I looked back and saw Iris pull out a second bottle of water. _'What in the world? She really is thirsty.' _I thought.

"Ah, I see you all met our new transfers?" He asked us in the friendliest manner possible.

"Yes sir." I said. Clinton eyed my hands then my tail.

"Hm... you know about this Saturday's Regetta, yes? Do you think you'll be able to still participate?" He asked me. I looked down at my shoes then hesitated for a brief moment.

"Yes." I answered. I heard Iris spray the water out of her mouth as she was drinking behind me. I quickly turned around and found her choking on it.

"Shit Iris, you okay?" I asked as I knelt down to her level.

"Y-yeah_... _I'm... fine..." She said between coughs. "I was just... NOT... expecting that.." Iris told me after catching her breath.

"Looks like Iris is afraid of racing against Humphrey." Shakey said.

"I'm not." She said, wiping her mouth.

"Well Humphrey, you really know how to make me proud." The principal told me before whispering into my ear: _"Kick Woodland Park's ass for me."_

"With that being said, you guys have to train for Saturday so from today 'till Friday school days will be cut short." He told us.

"All the schools?" Jay asked Clinton. The principal smirked at this question.

"Yes, it's not just our school or abput rowing... it's the Wolf Games."

* * *

_Humphrey: What the hell..._

_Garth: Is that allowed?_

_Kate: I'm sure that's a crime._

_Blazin' Blitz: I know, I know but I gotta add some tang into this story._

_Humphrey: No... not tang...you just made the story sour. Bitter actually._

_Kate: Why Wolf Games of all things?_

_Blazin' Blitz: Shush, the chapter isn't finished yet._ _We'll talk about it later._

* * *

"What do the Games have to do with us?" Lilly asked.

"It's the Junior Games this year. Didn't your coaches tell you?" Clinton asked us. "No..." We all groaned in unison.

"Well, now you know." He said before walking away from us.

We stood at the front door for about 7 more minutes and waited as more students arrived.

"Took 'em long enough." Jay said after the last wolf arrived.

My history teacher greeted us and told us to sit in order of our chosen extracurricular sports. Those who had more that one would have to pick the one the one they're best at.

The ten of us (still Humphrey, Lilly, Iris, Jay, Kate, Garth, Shakey, Princess, King and Reba) walked to the row which had chairs labeled "**Rowing**" because_ **obviously**._

While everyone was still going to their seats, moving around and what not, Iris decided to pull out a third bottle of water.

"Again with the water?" I asked her, looking ahead of Lilly.

"I'm thirsty and it's healthy." Iris told me.

"Like how thirsty are you?" Garth ask her, earning giggles from Kate.

"Sooner or later she's gonna be hauling ass back to the restroom again." Jay said, making us laugh at Iris.

"I'm not going 'till I have a bodyguard." She said. We all immediately stopped laughing.

"It better be a girl because a girl and a guy going to the toilet together is kinda sus, you know." Garth said.

"You don't have to come in, dummies." Iris told us, shoving the bottle back in her bag.

"See what I mean when I say she sounds like Lilly?" I asked Garth, pointing at Iris then Lilly.

"I'm right next to you, silly." Lilly nudged me with her elbow.

It took about 10-15 minutes for everyone else to pick a seat and I could tell Jay was getting impatient.

"Why is this taking so long? Can't these stupid wolves find their damn seats?!" A wolf wandering in the opposite row of chairs heard Jay's outburst and walked towards him.

"Who are you calling stupid?!" The wolf said as he grabbed Jay by the collar of his jacket.

Garth stood up from his chair and pushed the wolf's arms away from Jay. "Leave him alone Walter, this guy's new here." He told him.

"Whatever you say Garth, just keep this new guy in line or else I'll do it myself." Walter said. He took one last look at Jay before walking away.

"Benefits of being friends with Garth." Shakey said as he let out a sigh of relief.

"You should have let Jay take his beating. He called your school's students stupid so he kind of deserves it." Iris said.

"Nah, I'm not that kinda guy. Besides, you two are rowers. Even if you don't row for Jasper High, you're still one us and we look out for eachother." Garth said to both Jay and Iris.

"Like a pack." I added on. "Yep, what Humphrey said." Garth chuckled.

"What a wholesome group..." Iris smiled at us. "Wholesome?" We all laughed at the word.

"I'm serious." Iris said, still smiling at us. That smile, though...

"Wait, you're serious? Let me laugh even harder!" Shakey said ad he forced his laughs.

We laughed this off then Principal Clinton walked onto the stage. We everyone in the hall immediately went dead silent.

"Good day students and staff of Jasper High. I know most of you are probably wondering why you're all gathered here without any prior notification and why school is cancelled for the day. There is a reason for this. I'm sure everyone sitting in their classified seats know or have heard of the Wolf Games." Clinton said to the crowd. There was indistinct chatter and mumbling throughout the hall (I can hear the screams of the fanbase tearing up my ears).

"Recently the Businesses and Enterprises showcase event was interrupted by an explosion, causing the JCC building to collapse. A few of our students attended this said event." Principal Clinton said then looked towards our direction.

_"What is he doing?" _Garth whispered but loud enough for us to hear.

_"Clinton knows that no one, including himself is supposed to talk about it. If he says something then we're in big trouble." _I whispered back.

The crowd gossiped and chatted about that evening. I looked up at the principal then mouthed: _Fix this!_

"...but that's not what we're here for." He steered away from the impending madness. "Since that incident... many companies and other sports industries alike were heavily set back on plans, some didn't get the investments they needed..."

_"Where is this going?" _I asked. _"I have no idea..." _Lilly replied.

"Smaller companies were not bought-in to grow others aswell as the larger and more renowned ones-" Clinton got cut off.

"GET TO THE POINT!" A wolf shouted from the back of the hall.

"I'm getting there..." Clinton said, making everyone in the hall including the teachers groan at him.

"Fine... the biggest sports industry wants to start the Junior Wolf Games in four weeks time." The principal stated. And this is when the madness began...

"In four weeks?" Link asked, not believing what Clinton said. "No way!" Lyle responded to his brother's

"It's a month away, why so early?"It was now King's turn to be confused. "I don't know." Reba replied.

Clinton chuckled as the school was throwing into confusion. Of course, all this could've been avoided if he explained everything before getting straight to the point.

"So now you all understand why I had such a long explanation?" He asked the school. All the students immediately went silent. I tried to hold back a laugh bit it escaped as a barely audible snicker.

* * *

**_DETECTED_**

* * *

Principal Clinton heard that but he didn't show it, I know that something's going down for me though.

"So now that we have that out of the way, the Wolf Games will have literally every single sport from general sports, to motorsport and Esports. However, motorsport will be out of the question since you're all still in high school... obviously. I would like for a few of students from each activity to give you thoughts on the Wolf Games. Let's start with the rowing team, Humphrey, join me on stage." Clinton concluded, motioning for me to come up.

"Fuck." I said to myself. I got up from my seat then walked down the aisle between the **_Football _**seats and **_Rowing _**seats.

I approached the stairs on the right side of the stage then slipped on the first step, almost falling on my face. I heard laughs from every other student in the hall besides the rowers.

I continued walking up the stairs then joined with Principal Clinton next to the mic stand.

_"Don't ever laugh while I'm speaking during assembly again." _He whispered to me. Sweat dropped from my forehead as he said this.

_'Fuck, what do I say?!'_ I thought as I stood in front of the school.

I opened my mouth as I was just about to say something but then noticed the boards hanged on the walls at the back of the hall:

* * *

**_Rowing Captains Of Jasper High_****_ (1996-2003)_**

\--_Emanuel M. Furrst (1996)_\--

-_Jane H. Roland (1997)_-

-_Zack B. Houston (1998)_-

-_Mary J. Pawlmer (1999)_-

\--_Victor Williams (2000)--_

\--_-Thalia J. Rhoades (2000)--_

-_Dan G. Norris (2001)_-

\--_Annabeth E. Carson (2001)--_

-_Rick P. Neville (2002)_-

-_Anne Cooke (2002)_-

\--_-Winston Sullivan (2003)--_

\--_Alice H. Bride (2003)_\--

* * *

_'No way...'_ I thought as I read the names.

_"Think of that board as encouragement." _Clinton told me. I took a deep breath then approaching the mic.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I'm Humphrey Williams, from the novice rowing team-"

"BOOO!!! He's one of those Lucky Seven jackasses!!!" A wolf booed me from the right side if the hall. The baseball team. _'For fuck's sake, you can't still be mad at us about that day!' _(*Chapter 2*)

"Anyway... I'm from the novice team. I'm sure many of you, just like me find this news a bit sudden... and suspicious." I said looking towards the rowing team. Garth nodded then the rest did, excluding Jay and Iris.

"As for the Wolf Games themselves, I don't really know how I feel. Part of me feels really excited and optimistic and the other is just unprepared. But I am not alone in this, we all feel this way, right? As a school, we have work together if we want to win this." I said to the school. I really didn't want say anything else so I stepped away from the mic.

There was a long, awkward silence before I earned claps from the other wolves in the hall.

"Great job Humphrey." The Principal told me. "Anyone else want to say something?" He asked the audience. No one lifted their hands. _'Great.' _

I sighed then walked down the stage and headed towards my seat. Garth and Shakey gave me a thumbs up as I sat down.

"Well, that didn't go horribly wrong. " I said then Lilly put her hand on my shoulder.

"You did good up there, Humphrey." She told me.

"It was corny but alright." Jay said, earning an elbow jab from Iris.

"Seriously, how did you two even meet?" Garth asked the new transfers.

"We met on our first day rowing for Woodland Park. It was two months ago but we still learned a lot from eachother then. I know his secrets, he knows mine." Iris replied but I sensed that wasn't all. I shrugged it off then waited for Clinton to give his next announcement.

"Since no one else has anything to say then this concludes the assembly. You're all dismissed. You may all head home and get your kit to practice for the games. " Clinton told the school before walking off the stage.

"Great. That means six hours of practice." King said sarcastically.

We all stood up and walked to the door as quickly as possible before other wolves do. Unfortunately we were a bit too late and the exit was already overcrowded.

"Damnit, this happens every time..." Garth cursed his luck.

The eight of us were pushed forwards, the backwards,side to side... pretty much all over the place.

I felt my hand brush over something round and firm then at the same time, Iris moaned. _'__Oh shit.'_

"Who's t-touching me?" She asked with a red face.

_'Crap, what do I do? Should I tell it was an accident or not say anything?' _I thought. Ah screw it, here goes...

"I-it was me." I stuttered. "My hand got lost in the crowd and brushed over you." I said. _'My hand got lost in the crowd?! IDIOT!' _I was mentally kicking myself over and over again.

"Your hand did what?" Lilly asked. "It was nothing." Iris replied for me.

We finally got through the crowd and exited the hall. Iris had a strange look on her face and I didn't feel any better while she looked at me with that face.

"Sorry." I apologised, rubbing the back of my head.

"Itznuthing." She blurted out.

"Oh...kay..." I said.

"I mean-" Iris began. That's how I knew I fucked up.

This was getting awkward for both of us. Worst of all, my girlfriend was walking next me. Why do I feel so awkward next Iris even though I have a girlfriend?

* * *

**A/N**: _FUCK!!! I didn't mean to make the chapter THIS__ long. Please forgive for ending the chapter like this, I just wanted to make the chapter longer by 1k, not 5k._

* * *

_Blitz's Comedy Shorts and Recaps:_

**_The Sequels: Part I_**

_(Blitz is working on the the next _chapter quietly)

_Kate: The chapter is over so can we talk about it now?_

_Blazin' Blitz: Talk about what?_

_Humphrey: "The Wolf Games"?_

_Blazin' Blitz: C'mon, I'm not making it exactly like that._

_Lilly: If you want your sequels to be cursed then go ahead and add the Wolf Games._

_Blazin' Blitz: IT'S NOT REALLY THE WOLF GAMES!!! IT'S JUST THE OLYMPICS BUT I JUST USED THE WORDS: WOLF AND GAMES!!!_

_Garth: Calm the fuck down, boy._

_Blazin' Blitz: (**TRIGGERED**)_

_Humphrey: Anyway, I'mma head out to Blitz's preview section so I can see what the future of this story is gonna be like._

_Blazin' Blitz: Careful... spoiler alert._

_Humphrey: Really?_

_Blazin' Blitz: I'm serious though, you might not like what you see._

_Humphrey: I've already seen the worst thing in this story, I literally grabbed Iris's ass then said "**my hand got lost in the crowd**" like what the hell was that?!_

_Blazin' Blitz: Technically you didn't grab her, your hand just swept over her butt. That's all._

_Iris: I don't know about that..._

_Garth: Hey! No OC's allow-_

_Blazin' Blitz: Calm down Garth. It's still Blitz Con so everyone's still allowed in my lounge, plus she's got a free pass because she's important to the three TMEL fics._

_Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly: **What?**_

_Blazin' Blitz: Humphrey, you said you were gonna go see the future of fic, you'll understand once you see it._

_(Humphrey leaves the lounge and walks to the preview block)_

_Blazin' Blitz: I can't wait to see his reaction when he gets back..._

_Marcus: POWER!!!! UNLLLIIIMMITED... POOOOWWWWERRR!!!!_

_Blazin' Blitz: Yeah... that's a clue for chapter 24._

* * *

_~~To Be Continued~~_


	22. Where The Fun Begins Part I

**A****/N**: _This chapter isn't much despite the title_. _You can skip down halfway since the first half has pretty much nothing going on, however..._

* * *

**_Where The Fun Begins_****_ Part I_**

_"Williams__ Manor__"_

_Tuesday 14:23__ (Same day as last chapter)_

Humphrey's P.O.V

"I better not catch you staring at Iris's eyes again like yesterday." Lilly told me as we picked our workout clothes for today's training.

"Seriously? **You** said that **I** can look at other girls and besides, you clearly have the best eyes." I said in self-defense.

"I said you can look at them as long as you imagine my face on them, which you didn't by the way. Also, thank you." She said.

"You're welcome. You know you don't have to thank me. It's sort of my job to keep you happy." I chuckled. Lilly frowned as I said this.

"And how many times have I done the opposite to you though?" She asked, pointing at my broken tail.

"It's nothing, really. I understand you got kinda worked up at the time and I'm sorry I yelled at you." I apologised as I zipped my bag.

"You don't have to apologize for my mistakes all the time Humphrey." Lilly told me, sounding even more depressed.

"Aw, don't be like that, Loli." I said, in an attempt to get her to smile. Lilly smirked then started to giggle at the nickname.

"There, that's better." I smiled at her. "I'll get you for that, Humphrey." She told me.

"Looking forward to it." I said to her then kissed her forehead.

Out of no where, something pierced through from the floor below us. Lilly yelped as it hit the ceiling. _'Shakey...' _I thought.

I peeked through the small hole in the floor and saw_ 'suprise, surprise' _holding a silenced assault rifle.

"What the hell?" I said then rushed out of the dressing room, leaving my stuff behind.

I rushed down the stairs and found Shakey and Garth with a bunch of gear and weapons in the hallway.

"What the hell was that flying shit?" I asked the two.

"Sorry bud, we just found these in the Wolf Den. You aren't mad though, are you?" Shakey asked me.

"No, I'm not mad. I mean you shot a fucking hole through the floor so why would I be mad? Oh, and Lilly and I are fine by the way, thanks for asking." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, sheesh. You don't have to bitch about it so much." Garth said as he checked out an FN Scar assualt rifle, instantly triggering me. _(Pun unintended. Boom, I still got it) _

I breathed out from my nose then looked up at the hole above us._ 'How are we gonna get that fixed?' _I thought.

David walked down the hallway and stared at Garth and Shakey helping themselves to their new toys.

"David, I had nothing to do with it." I told him with my hands up. "Oh, I'm sure you you didn't." He said sarcastically.

"Argh, why waste my breath." I said, storming back up the stairs, leaving Shakey and Garth to their guns.

"I swear, if those two find a rocket launcher, I want Astronomia to play at my funeral. " I said to myself as I walked to my room.

I entered the room then turned towards the dressing room. Lilly immediately jumped up and turned around to face me. I noticed she was holding something shiny behind her back.

I tried looking around her but she l swerved around in the opposite direction. I tried the other side then she did the same.

"Lilly... " I said as I kept trying to peek around her to see what she's holding behind her back. It started to feel like we're playing little game as I tried to get around her and she dodges and goes the other way.

"Gee, isn't this fun?" Lilly asked me, trying to get me stop. "It sure is." I told her then quickly slipped around her. Lilly quickly turned around and backed away from me.

"Humphrey, don't try it." She told me.

* * *

Shakey's P.O.V

"Hand me that Dragunov Rifle again." I asked Garth. "The AK that looks like a sniper rifle?" He asked, holding the gun up.

"Yeah." I confirmed then he handed me the **right gun** for once. "See, you're learning." I said to him jokingly.

"Hey, I'm not a weapons expert like you. Also, HOW do you know so much about guns?" Garth asked me. I waited for a moment then realized he was serious.

"It's simple: video games bro!" I said laughing out loud. He just shook his head at me.

"What? It's true though." I told him as I pulled out the cartridge from the rifle.

"You handle these guns really well for someone who learned guns only through games." Garth narrowed his eyes at me.

"Okay, I also may have done some research.. "

"If I didn't no any better, I'd say you handle these guns from experience." He told me. I sighed then looked away from Garth.

"You know, you're a lot smarter than you look." I told him. "Gee, thanks." He responded sarcastically. "Does Humphrey know your backstory?" He asked me, making it sound like I'm some kind of superhero.

"No but I told Princess the first day she came over to my house. I had a double barrel shottie lying by the front door so it would've been kinda hard to explain it without going into my past a bit." I told him.

"Wow, I wonder..." Garth asked as he sorted the weapons.

"You aren't gonna blackmail me are you?" I asked, playfully aiming the rifle at him.

"Of course not, we're all friends here. Although I do wonder why Humphrey doesn't know. He's your closest friend after all."

I sighed then told Garth my story...

* * *

_7 strong minutes later_

"Wait a minute, you were ten years old when you first held a sniper rifle?!" Garth exclaimed, interrupting me before I said anything about myself holding the gun.

"I think it's best I tell you and everyone else the rest of it another time." I chuckled then put down the Dragunov.

"Nononono, tell me now." He urged. I couldn't continue even if he knew how much it hurt.

"Playing with guns again Sammy?" Princess asked me. "Aw don't call me that Christina." I told her as she brought our bags. We then heard a thump above us.

"You think that they're...?" Princess asked, blushing at the thought.

"Wanna find out?" Garth asked us.

"Nah." I replied but I was kind wondering if Humphrey and Lilly were actually going at it.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Humphrey's P.O.V

"C'mon! Lemme see it!" I said, trying to free myself from Lilly's grip as she had me pinned down on the floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about... it's just a-" She stopped herself.

"Just a what?" I asked her, smirking as I said this. Even while not being able to look at her face directly, I could still tell she was blushing.

I tried rolling over but then she pressed her other hand on my shoulder, keeping me on the floor. I got a glance at the shiny object in her hand as she did this. I still didn't fully see what it was but it looked like some kind of jewellery or something but then again, it was only a glance so I wasn't sure.

"Is that a-" I started then Lilly yelped after realizing her mistake. I saw the opportunity and seized it. I rolled over to my left side and got my right arm free, using it to snatch the object out of her hand.

"I win." I told her. I jumped to my feet then ran to the door, thinking I was about to escape Lilly. She grabbed my untied shoelaces, forcing me to fall flat on my face.

"Oh come on." I said after I pushed myself off the floor. I looked at my hands and noticed the mysterious shiny thing wasn't there.

"Please tell me you didn't see what it was." Lilly asked me as she walked around me.

"No?" I answered _cautiously_, even though I honestly didn't know what I saw. "Really? Are you honest?" She asked, raising a brow at me.

"Okay... now you're making me curious." I grinned. "You've always been curious, silly." She responded, lifting me up to my feet.

"Can I take a look at it now?" I asked her once again.

"Hahahaha, no." Lilly laughed in my face. "Please." I added.

"It's nice that you said please but still no. It's not even ready yet." She refused once more.

"Fine, you mind atleast telling me who's it for?" I asked her.

"It's for you of course." She giggled at me.

"I'm so dumb." I said to myself. "No, don't say that. Your dullness at times makes you perfect just the way you are. You're brave, creative, unconventional and smart most of time but you're also not the brightest bulb when it comes to relationships. Without that I wouldn't be able to call you silly... silly." She laughed.

"That kinda makes me feel a bit better but not all the way." I told her.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" Lilly asked me. I shrugged in response then went to the door.

"I'll do anything to make you feel better." She added on. We all know where this is going, right? **(No)**

"Anything?" I asked her. She nodded then walked closer towards me. I could use this to my advantage and see what that thing Lilly keeps hiding from me.

**_'Good... good...'_** Said a darker voice in my head. I shook it off then let Lilly grab my arm. (**Note**: Lilly said she would do anything. Humphrey simply asked 'anything?' meaning he didn't ask for any particular thing yet)

_'This is all part of the plan.' _I thought as I started sweating. **_'Or is it?' _**The darker voice returned Lilly's gonna have my head after this.

**_'Fuck her, fuck her now!'_** The darker voice told me. Lilly took off her jacket then as she was about to take off her shirt, I noticed the way Lilly was looking at me.

_'No, I shouldn't...' _I said to myself mentally. **_'Dewit!'_** The voice said. Ah screw it...

I was about to open my mouth to say something but Lilly spoke first.

"Have you realized that the thing you wanted to see so badly is lying on the table next to you?" Lilly asked me. I was so surprised, I tripped over myself and almost fell to the floor getting a few giggles from Lilly.

"I wasn't really going to do it y'know, I was just gonna change my jacket." She told me then dug through the wardrobe.

"You're too damn smart for your own good." I laughed awkwardly, hiding the fact that I might not be able to recover from this moment. I feel humiliated but somehow it's something that I can look back to in the future and laugh at it.

"You can be so easily baited silly, don't let anyone, including me take advantage of it." Lilly said, grabbing her sports bag and leaving the room. I did the same and met everyone else downstairs.

**_'You fool!' _**The voice shot at me as I walked do6the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Shakey asked me.

"Nothing." I stated, rubbing the back of my head. Lilly giggled at me for doing this.

Everyone in the room looked at us with confusion written all over their faces.

"...Okay, so let's get to the bus before the driver leaves us behind." Scar told everyone. We all walked hastily to the front doors.

"Wow, can he do that?" I asked her as we left the mansion. "No, I was just encouraging you not to waste any more time." Scar replied.

I rolled my eyes and followed the group to the bus. I looked at the driver as we entered the bus, he was looking so pissed.

_"Sorry bus driver." _I whispered to him. He looked at me then shrugged his shoulders.

I followed Lilly to the seat we sat on the last time we went to Woodland Park on this bus. Ah, dèja vu... or atleast I hope it's not.

* * *

_Jasper City_

_Downtown Central_

_Tuesday 14:40_

Dylan's P.O.V (Damn, I forgot he was still in the the story)

I chased a wolf down an alley and pulled out my taser gun, thinking it was my Glock 1911 . _'This would've been SO MUCH easier if the boss just let us use silenced pistols...' _I thought while jumping over a fence then continuing the pursuit of the light grey-furred wolf.

"Leave me alone!" The wolf shouted and knocked over a pile of cardboard boxes in an attempt to slow me down.

I leaped over the boxes then turned down a different alley, hoping it was a shortcut.

"**-Dyl, you nab that guy yet?-**" Howard asked me through the earpiece.

"I'm working on it..." I replied. "**-Well work faster! Boss doesn't like waiting, we gotta go man-**" Howard said. I sighed then took a left around a building, conveniently stopping in the tracks of the wolf I was chasing.

"Suprise motherfucker." I said to him _unironically._

He stumbled then quickly started running the opposite direction.

"Aw, come on..." I said to myself then the hunt was on once again.

"**-You done yet?-**" Howard asked me again. "Not. Yet." I responded in a really stressed out tone.

"**-Stop wasting**** our precious time, son!****-**" Zephyr exclaimed over the earpiece, completely numbing my left ear a bit.

"Y-y-yes Boss." I stuttered as I chased the wolf. He took a right alley then I followed him down that path. Unfortunately for him, he reached a dead-end.

"Whoops..." I told him, shrugging my shoulders then crossing my arms.

"Okay, I don't know who you workin' for or why they sent you but I can pay you triple that price if you let me go. Deal?" The wolf said as he started backing away from me.

"I chased you down several dirty alleys... in a **suit**, I think I'm already getting paid plenty enough. Now if we're done here, could you please come with me?" I asked him.

"N-no, stay back... I-I'm not listening to you!" He started then finally bumped the wall behind.

"Look man I'm not here to hurt you. If I was... _I would've iced you already_. Just come with me and we'll be on our way." I told him and motioned to the exit.

"No!" The wolf exclaimed then whipped out a Colt Python handgun and I pulled out the taser gun at the same time. "Die bastard!" He exclaimed and pulled the trigger.

I ducked to a crouch position as he said this then shot the taser gun at his left leg, zapping him unconscious. The wolf then fell with a fairly loud thud.

"That's gotta hurt bud..." I said as I picked up his unconscious body then put him on my shoulder. "I did warn you though."

I carried him to the black sedan car then the door opened revealing Mr. Zephyr's unimpressed face.

"Damnit, I said use the taser if you absolutely had to." He told me.

"Well, I did. Didn't you hear the gunshot?" I asked the Boss. "What gunshot?" He asked me, seemingly unaware of the loud Python gunshot. _'Oh boy.' _I thought then shook my head.

"Just put him in the car." He told me. "Uh boss, why don't we just put him in the trunk?" Howard asked Zephyr.

"That's not how we treat our agents." He replied shaking his head at him.

"What?" I asked him as I set the unconscious wolf on the seat beside him.

"Calm down son, he isn't traitorous." He told me but I wasn't concerned about that. _'I thought Vero was the only one we had.' _I thought.

I got in the car then closed the door. Howard drove us away then I remembered something the Zephyr said earlier.

"Boss, you said you had another job for me?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow at me then it hit him.

"Oh right, pardon me. Later today, you'll be a driver for someone, make sure she gets to the Lodge." Zephyr replied.

"An escort job? Come on Boss, you know me. I'm not some Uber driver." I said. "It's only fair Dyl. I'm driving you and the Boss around today so you should have your turn later.

"Shut it, and stop calling me _**Dyl** _!" I snapped at Howard.

"Calm down McShag." He stated, laughing at my surname now. I facepalmed then looked at Zephyr.

"Anyway, who am I driving, sir?" I asked him, trying to ignore Howard's uncontrollable laughter.

"My granddaughter." He replied.

* * *

**A/N**: _DUN DUN DUN!!!_ _Almost did 3K (on the story, excluding the behind the scenes stuff at the end) on this one but I decided to bring it down with a semi cliffhanger. Sorry for the weird references and cringy scenes in the beginning, it's been a while since I wrote something. Take care guys and be safe._

**_Stay frosty, yeah?_**

* * *

_Blitz's Comedy Shorts And Recaps__:_

**_Who's that OC_**_ **(Ft. Darth Bane)**_

_Humphrey: Hey! Why couldn't we get in The Lounge earlier?_

_Blazin' Blitz: Because it was on lockdown. (Ba-dum tss)_

_Kate: That joke is so not funny._

_Blazin' Blitz: It would've sounded boring if I just said **"Because I locked it"**_

_Lilly: What's the topic for today?_

_Garth: (checks notice board) We're supposed to discuss the OC's, I think._

_Shakey: No, screw that. I wanna discuss my epic backstory that got cut out._

_Blazin' Blitz: It was too generic and predictable. I'll think of a different one._

_Shakey: Oh come on man, at least it was better than reading Humphrey and Lilly wrestling on the floor over some piece of jewellery._

_Lilly: Humphrey got baited in that scene. It was kinda funny though._

_Kate: Jebaited._

_Garth: Jebaited._

_Shakey: Jebaited._

_Princess: Jebaited._

_Humphrey: Jebait-not._

_Kate: Killjoy._

_Lilly: Also, why does Humphrey have Darth Sidious in his head?_

_Blazin' Blitz: The dark side will decide your fate._

_Humphrey: I am the dar- wait a minute. Blitz, you idiot! That's not how the saying goes._

_Blazin' Blitz: It's a meme not a saying. The internet's memes have over thrown quotes and trivial sayings. **The dark side of the internet internet is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be... unnatural.**_

_Humphrey: I'm not the only one sounding like Darth Sidious now._

_Shakey: Okay we get that you're both Sith Lords in your own way._

_Darth Bane: (Laughs in Rule Of Two)_

_Blazin' Blitz: It's the law._

_Darth Bane: (**RULE OF TWO LAUGHING INTENSIFIES**)_

_Kate: This isn't a Star Wars fanboy room, it's a recap and discussion lounge._

_Humphrey: We are recapping and discussing a Star Wars reference in this chapter though._

_Garth: Actually we're supposed to be discussing the OC's and recapping on what the last bit of the chapter was about._

_Dylan: Someone say screen time?_

_Everyone else: ..._

_Iris: Someone say: has unexpected appearance and will somehow play the biggest role throughout this story and it's possible sequels?_

_Eeryone else: **R E A L S H I T!!!**_

_Blazin' Blitz:_ _Then it's settled, let's discuss Iris, the granddaughter of the great antagonist and billionaire worldwide company owner and secret underground kingpin boss... Marcus Zephyr._

_Princess: Do you have to make it sound so dramatic?_

_Blazin' Blitz: Yeah, I mean... this guy is a big deal in the resistance._

_Humphrey: (fistbumps with Blitz)_

_Blazin' Blitz: But seriously though, this old man is in control of so many things, it's kinda hard not to mention it on his resume._

_Marcus: Not to mention I got some secret spy agents in my back pocket._

_Blazin' Blitz: See? This antagonist is the whole package!_

_Humphrey: He's too OP._

_Blazin' Blitz: He's like 68 years old dude!_

_Dylan: I should probably kill him so I can take over CSE._

_Garth: Who are you again?_

_Kate: He's one of the two goons who kidnapped that reporter and turned her into a spy for CSE._

_Dylan: I also don't have enough screen time to go with that._

_Blazin' Blitz: Stop crying about it, you'll get your share._

_Lilly: What's the relationship with him and that reporter anyway?_

_Humphrey: Those two will probably start dating eventually._

_Blazin' Blitz: Fun fact: all of you guys met before in an older chapter, I forgot the number but it was the one where the JCC building blew up and y'all had to jump out of the building onto another one while the building collapsed. By the way, Michael Bay helped me write that chapter. _

_Humphrey: No shit, it's like you're his son._

_Kate: That's bullshit and you know it._

* * *

_~~To be Continued~~_


	23. Where The Fun Begins Part II

**A/N**:_That review though... __(**OOF**)_

* * *

**_Where The Fun Begins Part II_**

_Woodland Park_

_Tuesday 15:05_

Iris's P.O.V

"Hold it steady!" I shouted at Jay as we tried lifting our boat from the rack.

"Well excuse me, you're shortness isn't making this any easier you know." He groaned as we finally lifted our duo's shell from the third rack.

"Short?! Are you delusional? I'm less than an inch shorter than you!" I snapped at him.

"Short is short!" He snarled back at me.

I said nothing in response then without warning my partner, I proceeded to drop the boat to my left shoulder, letting the rear end of the boat smack Jay in his face.

"OW! What?" He asked, acting totally clueless.

"You and I are enemies now." I replied then lead us out of the large shed.

"Why did I have to get a girl like you to be my partner again?" He protested, purposely trying to piss me off.

"Why did I have to get a boy like you to be my partner **again**?" I shot back at him.

"Because your grandfather feels you can't handle certain tasks alone." Jay told me, sounding a bit too smug.

"That's a lie, he knows I can take care of myself." I stated as I lead us out of our boat shed.

"Really? How sure are you?" He asked me, throwing me off. "W-what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I don't know, try asking him yourself." Jay told me. _'Lies.' _I thought. We carried our boat down to the jetty and set the boat onto the water.

"Who's bringing our oars?" I asked him. We looked at eachother for a brief moment then put our hands down.

"Rock, paper, scissors."

I had scissors, Jay had rock. He smirked at me then shooed me away, treating me like a peasant. I groaned while I marched back up to the shed letting the hot concrete surface burn my feet.

As I approached the entrance, I heard the gates of the park opening for a new bus entering the park. _'I swear there's more schools than usual coming in today, that's the sixth one this afternoon.' _

I walked up to the oar racks then noticed how most of the good ones were already taken.

"Wow, karma really is a bitch." I said to myself then took two of the best ones for myself and two of the damaged but usable ones for Jay.

I carried two oars underneath each arm then proceeded to walk out of the entrance. I walked out of the shed only to see more buses rolling in every minute.

"Three more buses..." I said to myself. I jogged down to the jetty and brought the oars to Jay.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Jay asked me as he finshed rigging the oar riggers onto to our boat.

"Let's get out there and make the most of the time we got before the dam gets over crowded." I told him as I put down the oars on the ground.

"Coach hasn't given us a training program yet."

"We'll... think of one as we go on." I told Jay as I put down our oars. He just sat there and tilted his head.

"You aren't very good at following instructions are you?" He laughed at me.

"Come on, just take your oars and let's go on!" I snapped at Jay.

"Damn, you're in even more of a hurry than I thought..." A voice told me. The voice that bores me half to death.

_"Well shit..."_ I cursed under my breath.

"I heard that Iris." Coach Holtzman told me. _(Shiiit, and I came up with that name on the spot)_ **_(No, I didn't actually)_**

"Why are so many schools coming to practice at Woodland Park today? It's practically an invasion! We row for this dam so doesn't that mean we own this training ground?"

"Calm down Iris, that's not even close to how it works. Haven't you heard of The Games?" He asked me.

"Yeah but what does it have to do with all this colonization?" I asked Holtzman, pointing at the eleven buses parked outside.

"God, you can't be this dumb, Iris." Jay said as he stepped onto the boat.

"What...?"

"Beauwolff's High, Jasper High and the Kingsman Boys College are the three schools you see that train here often, yes?" Holtzman asked me pointing to the three buses with their schools livery on them.

_'That's not really explaining anything. You're just telling me what I know I seen very day.'_

"Yes..." I nodded my head slowly.

"Well you see, all these_'invading schools'_ will be here for the practice and qualifying periods of The Games." The coach told me. I looked back at Jay as he snickered behind me.

"What's so funny?" I asked him. He stopped laughing then shook his head.

"Iris, the coaches told us to expect this through the group chat." Jay explained to me.

"I'm guessing you don't check your messages often?" Holtzman chuckled.

"My phone's broken." I told them, shrugging my shoulder's casually.

"Again?" Jay asked me, sounding totally surprised.

"Oh...kay. With that being said, try rowing for at least four laps around the dam. Use full slides all the way because I want to see just how much power you can pull." Holtzman concluded before walking off. I waited until he was far enough then turned around to face Jay once more.

"What?" He asked.

"You still owe me a new phone." I told him, eyes stern on his stupid face.

He raised and eyebrow then seemed to think back on it for a moment.

"Eh, it's just a piece of tech with a screen, you can get a new one." Jay shrugged it off then started rowing.

_'Just a piece of tech?! I lost so much__ on that phone!'_

* * *

_Blazin' Blitz: You ever hear the tragedy of Iris's phone, the Fangsung?_

_Humphrey: No, does it blow up? __I mean, it's supposed to be a Samsung right? Or maybe since there are spies in the story all of a sudden, do they use it as some kind of gadget hand grenade?_

_Blazin' Blitz: Don't be ridiculous, my young apprentice. The older phones could explode with or without spy tinkering. You'll find out what happens to the phone soon enough._

* * *

_23 February 2019_

_Paris, France_

_Quai de Conti, Pont Neuf_

_Saturday 11:05_

Jay's P.O.V

It was a bit of a chilly morning here in Paris. This was my first ever mission where I had to go incognito and case a VIP A.K.A Trevor Heinz before bringing him to Marcus Zephyr. Of course this was also, my first time working with someone, not to mention a girl.

"It's so cold." Iris said, shivering as we walked across the bridge. She had her collar up to her nose and her hands deep into her pockets. I shook my head then stopped walking.

"I did say you could stay back in the hotel suite, I can do recon on my own." I told her, trying to get her to leave. I know, it wasn't really a great first impression but I wasn't trying to be mean.

"I'll be fine." She told me without looking back at me. _'Damn, she hates me already.'_

I walked with her for a bit then sat down on a side bench. Iris realized I wasn't next to her then walked back to me.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Enjoying the weather." I replied, looking up at the grey, cloudy sky. "It's three degrees Celsius (37.4 degrees Fahrenheit), are you mental?" Iris asked me.

"I would be mental to not enjoy this." I told her. She rolled her eyes and sat on the far end of the bench.

"Bonne journée couple heureux. _(Good day happy couple)_" An elderly man waved at us as he walked across the bridge.

"Passez une bonne journée aussi monsieur. _(Good day to you too sir)_" I smiled and greeted back. He then tipped off his hat to us and walked away. Iris shifted closer to me after he left.

"What did he say?" Iris asked me. "He said _'good morning'_." I lied. She then shook her head and pinched my arm.

"Ahh-ow! What did I d-OW!!" I said then she started pinching harder, her nails now starting to dig into my skin.

"That's not what_ 'couple heureux' _means, is it?" She asked me then pinched even harder, her eyes fixed on my eyes begging her to let me go.

"Happy couple, happy couple, it means happy couple! Please, stop!" I told her.

"Lie again, make dirty jokes or even try to get me to take interest in you and I swear, I will skin you alive, ça va?" Iris asked me in a very calm manner. I took a deep breath then masked the pain.

"Yes... now please, let me go." I said to her. She smiled then released her hand off of my arm. Her nails had a bit of blood on them... _my blood._

"Guess I went a little overboard with that, sorry." She said half-heartedly.

"You're a sadistic nightmare..." I said, shifting further away from her.

"Only to my enemies, if that's what you see in me then... so be it." She told me as she cleaned my blood of her nails_._ _'I heard Iris Zephyr could be a really twisted cold-blooded teenage assassin but her grandfather told me the complete opposite! Managing to stay on her good side is gonna take more __than a fucking miracle! This bitch is crazy!' _I thought as I rubbed my sore arm.

* * *

_5 Minutes of awkward silence later_

I and sat quietly and read the notes of the VIP on my phone, Iris pulled out a pair of black, fuzzy earmuffs with red accents out of her bag. They even had her name on it, knitted in red.

"Aww, that's cute." I said as she put them on. She ignored me then took out her phone. I saw her swiping and tapping until I was eventually curious enough to take a peek at the phone.

I saw the bluetooth pairing tab then sighed after I realized what she was trying to do.

"Iris, you do know that your earmuffs don't really look like the type that would-" I stopped after Iris tapped the screen once more then I heard music playing from the earmuffs in no time. I was surprised because they didn't really seem like music muffs at all.

"What? Didn't CSE make you your own custom earmuffs? Aww, that's sad." She mocked me. I shook my head then went back to reading. I read for two more minutes then put the phone away.

"Can we go now? We haven't really done anything here except-" Iris said.

"Shh." I stopped her from speaking further. "Excuse me?" She asked a bit too loudly.

"Quiet, Iris. Trevor Heinz, three o'clock." I waved my hand to the left of us. Iris immediately stood up from the bench and looked for him. _"Sit down!" _I told her.

"We have to atleast report back to the CSA and tell them we have eyes on him." Iris said and started dialing on the secure CSA service. (Classic Swift Agency)**(Yes, I know I'm scraping the bottom of the boat on this story) **

Heinz was standing by the really far end of the bridge and I noticed how he was looking at us.

_'Shit.' _I cursed mentally. "Iris, put the phone away. I told her.

"Wait..." She said as she kept dialing. And yeah, she's a slow typer.

Heinz began edge-walking up the bridge with his hands deep in his pocket as he approached us._ 'Get killed by a sketchy German wolf in France or get killed by your unusually attractive and sadistic partner? Fuck it, I'll take my chances...'_

I made the decision in less than a split second. I grabbed Iris's arms and put my lips against hers. Her phone fell out of her hand and landed on the railing of the bridge.

Trevor Heinz saw this action then quickly walked away from us because who would kill a couple in their moment on a snowy winter's day in Paris, not to mention a bridge above the city's renowned river and not feel guilty about it?

Iris bit my lip then pushed herself away. "You're so dead!" She told me. "Ain't that a way to treat someone who saved your life." I said to her sarcastically.

We then realized her phone was still barely balancing on the railing of the Pont Neuf. Iris reached out to the Fangsung only for the unpredictable to happen.

A bird flew over and shat on the edge of the phone, tipping it over the bridge and into the River Seine.

Iris and I stared at the river for quite some time, trying to understand what just happened. _'I will never hear the end of this...' _I thought.

"You owe me a new phone." Iris said, breaking the silence. "What?" I asked, startled by her question.

"I said..." She started. I tilted my head to the side then her hand slipped into my pocket.

"You owe me..." She continued after pulling out my TY-Phone. "Wait, wait, Iris..." I said but she didn't show the slightest signs of interest.

"A new..." She added then started aiming. **"IRIS!" **I shouted at her.

**"PHONE!"** She exclaimed as she yeeted my phone off the bridge. Now we just stood there on the bridge again... in the awkward silence and stared at the river once more.

"Je te déteste _(I hate you)_." I said to Iris in French.

"Je te déteste aussi _(I hate you too)_." She said back. "Iris after this mission, let's promise we will never be paired again, on any assignment, deal?" I proposed with my hand out.

"I literally couldn't agree more." Iris said then we shook hands.

* * *

_Present Day_

"And look how well that turned out." I said out loud as we were rowing. "Huh, who are you talking to?" Iris asked me.

"It's nothing." I told her. I looked over to my right and saw Humphrey and his partner rowing beside us. An idea flashed through my head.

"Hey Iris, your crush isn't rowing too far from us, wanna say hi?" I asked her jokingly but also kinda seriously.

"Just shut the fuck up and row." She told me then started started rowing crazily, causing water to splash all over me.

"Stop, you mad woman! Stop!" I exclaimed. She laughed then calmed down to taking normal strokes.

"You're gonna be the death of me." I shook me head. "And I still have the scars to prove it." I said, looking at the claw marks on my arm.

"Scars? Oh right." She said then started giggling. _'Oh crap, she just giggled! She's finally changed!'_ I thought.

"Sorry about that, I can make more if you want." She looked back at me seductively while we rowed._ 'Fuck, she hasn't changed! She's just horny!' _I thought as I stared into her eyes. Her scarlet irises looked so gorgeous, nothing compared to Lilly's lavender eyes. I started sweating and couldn't tell if I was sweating nervously or if it was just the workout. Either way, I was totally caught in the moment that I couldn't hear a nearby duo shouting out at us.

"WATCH YOUR BOAT!" Iris and I finally heard the voices and held down our oars to steer our shells out of the way. We turned around and saw Humphrey and Lilly feathering their oars.

"Jeez watch where you're rowing lovebirds." Lilly told us.

"Lovebirds...? Oh no, I'm about to lose my bet to Garth..." Humphrey said to himself, sounding stressed. (Chapter 21, I think that's the number of The Big Announcement. Humphrey and Garth wagered on whether or not Iris and Jay would get together)

"We aren't in love, Iris is just horny." I blurted out.

"Ye-what?" Iris asked immediately sounding confused.

"I know how you feel, wanna answer what happened the last time you were horny, Lilly?" Humphrey said, earning a nudge to the ribs from his partner and laughed it off. I laughed at how those two got along, it makes me wish Iris and I were like that from the beginning.

* * *

**A/N**

: _Ahhhhhhhhh, why can't I get Where The Fun Begins, right? Both chapters seem to be missing that 'thing'. Anyway, this the end of the chapter and stay tuned for BCSR (If you're interested). Comment on what you thought of the Paris Flashback. It was an idea I was carrying since the very first chapter of this story.___

* * *

_Blitz's Comedy Shorts And Recaps:_

_**Another Special Chapter, Or Is It?**_

_Humphrey: So you unlocked the lounge halfway through the chapter this time?_

_Blazin' Blitz: Oui._

_Lilly: You speak French now?_

_Blazin' Blitz: Like Jay said "I was in the moment"._

_Humphrey: So the moment you wrote Paris/France, you became French._

_Blazin' Blitz: The dark side of fanfiction is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be... UNNATURAL._

_Kate: You used that line the last time, stop it._

_Blazin' Blitz: Shu'up. I can use it whenever I want._

_Jay: Hey, I'm new here._

_Humphrey: Hey new, I'm dad!_

_Kate: I fucking hope not for your sake._

_Iris: Wait, aren't you with Lilly?_

_Garth: I'm confused. Who's paired with who in the Backstage?_

_Blazin' Blitz: I don't know. You pick, I won't judge._

_(Jay and Iris hold hands)_

_Blazin' Blitz: Wait! You know what, maybe I'll pair you up._

_Iris: What the hell?! Aren't we paired up in the story already._

_Blazin' Blitz: Not officially! *Probably never* (whispers)_

_Iris: What?_

_Blazin' Blitz: Nothing._

_Shakey: How many special chapters has this story gotten, goddamn Blitz! What's a Fangsung anyway?_

_Blazin' Blitz: I wouldn't call this one a special chapter though._

_Garth: Any chapter with a decent to story driven flashback is called a special chapter. This chapter seems to have a decent flashback so therefore it's a special chapter._

_Blazin' Blitz: Mate, are you hustling me into making this chapter count as a special chapter?_

_Garth: I'm not a hustler 'mate'._

_Lilly: Stop saying mate, it sounds weird now._

_Garth: You're the one who said it's weird, plus Blitz started it._

_Blazin' Blitz: This isn't over..._

_Shakey: You still haven't answered my question in what a Fangsung is._

_Blazin' Blitz: Google it then autocorrect will tell you what it really is._

_Kate: Big-Brain Blitz._

_

* * *

_

_~~To Be Continued~~_


	24. Where The Fun Begins Part III

_This isn't really an author's note, I'm just a substitute writer for now because the author apparently has somethings to take care of. B__litz asked me to continue this story for the time being while he's editing out the older chapters of this story which is **kinda 'really' stupid**. As a loyal friend I have reluctantly accepted his request to help him out. **(because I owe him :-/ )**_

_**P.S****: **I'm the guy who types in Garth's lines in Blitz's group chat :) It's basically a big story discussion and RP thingy that we do after the four of us ("The Garth", "The Lilly", "The Kate" and "The Humphrey") read his newest chapter before he uploads them and adds some of the lines at the end called Comedy Shorts. Today's particular chat was definitely lacking in some ways without Blitz._

* * *

**_Where The Fun Begins Part III_**

_Woodland Park_

_Tuesday 17:04_

Humphrey's P.O.V.

"It's a bit too crowded now, isn't it? Shouldn't we call it a day and head off?" Lilly asked me. Part of me really did want to leave because steering out of the way of several slow rowers is now becoming quite tedious. On the other hand, I wanted to practice more... just to test my durability.

"How about one more lap?" I offered. Lilly turned around and looked at me with the saddest pup eyes ever.

"We did six laps Humphrey. My arms can't do any more than this!" She moaned at me.

"Just one more, please?" I begged her. "Fine but I won't be rowing after we reach the orange buoys." Lilly replied then we continued rowing.

Just then, the same siren we heard from the day before went off again. _'Someone's racing, thank God it isn't us.' _I thought.

Lilly and I stopped our boat, far from the lanes and watched out for who might be racing.

* * *

Winston's P.O.V.

"Humphrey and Lilly better not be racing again." I said as I watched four boats row up to the starting buoys.

"It isn't them but you gotta see this sir." Reba told me as she handed me the binoculars.

"Those two are gonna buying me a drink this Saturday."

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V.

"Shit, this is where the fun begins." I told Lilly after seeing who the four rowers were.

"Really?" She asked as she laid on to my legs.

"Scar, Claw and two other seniors are on. They aren't racing in doubles. Solo's only. The Jumbotron screen reads that this is a practice race for the seniors." I replied.

Lilly immediately got up, violently shaking the boat and almost tipping us in. "Careful! You **do not** want us to end up in the drink again." I said while trying to balance out the shell.

"Sorry, it's just that this is something I really don't want to miss." Lilly apologized in her defense. I shook my head then laid down on the railing board.

"You aren't gonna watch?" Lilly asked me. "Nah, I know Craig's got this in the bag." I said then closed my eyes.

"Wanna bet? I win, we go on a second date to make up for our first and if you win, you can do pretty much anything you want this weekend. " Lilly said, causing me to get back up. _'That sounds like she's luring me into going on a date whether I win the bet or not. But still...'_

"Come on Lilly, remember Serena's injuries? You want to bet on a miracle then be my guest." I told her then went back down to rest.

"Scar's strong, Humphrey. Watch and learn, watch and learn." Lilly told me as I shut my eyes once more.

"Yeah, sure." I said, then my sleepy-self took over.

* * *

_3 Minutes Later_

"Wake up, Humphrey." A soft voice told me.

"Nah, five more minutes ma..." I said outloud, thinking back to my childhood. The childhood I remember so little of but yet some memories where vivid.

"Really? It's only been three minutes, silly. Get up." I came to my senses and realivzed who was speaking to me. "Did Claw win yet?" I asked Lilly as I got up.

"Humphrey, it seems... you owe me a date." She told me as she pointed at the Jumbotron screen showing Scar winning the race. 'Impossible...'

"Well, that happened. Let's go off before I lose another bet. Luck really isn't on my side." I told Lilly then I rolled up my sleeves and rowed us back to the docks. On our way there, we passed Craig sitting with his head in his palms.

_'I know just how you feel man.' _I said to myself mentally as I rowed past him.

* * *

Iris's P.O.V.

This afternoon was kinda boring. We did just seven laps with no routine to follow.

"This blows." I said to myself as Jay got out of our rowing boat.

"Oh, I'm sure you can do better." Jay told me. "Don't try me." I growled at him as I removed my oars from the *****handle things***** _(I'm sorry everyone, I don't really know what they're called, Blitz will probably edit this once he's done. He's the actual rower not me)._

After twenty minutes of packing the boats and equipment, the rowers at Woodland finally said their goodbyes and left for their transports.

Jay and I were walking back to my car then I pulled out my keys. I clicked them then the car beamed once.

"What the hell?" I said then jogged to the side of the Chevrolet. I thought someone had broken into my car but that wasn't the case.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed out loud after seeing Dylan, another CSE operative sleeping in my car with his legs up on the dashboard.

I unlocked the car, opened the door and pulled Dylan out of the car. "What are you doing in my car?!"

"The boss gave me the spare keys to your car." He explained as he got up from the ground.

"Geez, thanks a lot Iris. I had to chase some guy down dirty alleyways earlier today now you throw me on the concrete floor like trash?" Dylan told me as he dusted off his suit. He then waved his hand to the left, Jay nodded at this signal and walked awat to the said direction.

Dylan then got into my car and sat in the driver's seat... again. "Get in. I'm going to be your driver, Jay's heading somewhere else." He told me. I shook my head in disbelief before sitting in the passenger seat and closing the door.

Dylan then began revving the Grand Sport like he owned the car. "What's the horsepower on this bad girl?" He asked me.

"Don't even try it, I didn't buy this car for racing. Just drive me home."

"No-can-do. Mr. Zephyr said he wants you at the Lodge, **pronto**." He told me then shifted into gear and slammed on the gas.

"You're buying me new tires." I said as I heard the tires screeching behind us. Dylan ignored me and continued drove me out the park.

* * *

_Jasper's Central_

_Tuesday 17:48_

We sat for about twenty minutes in silence then _my driver_ decided to speak first. "So... how was school?" He asked me.

"It was fine, McShag." I groaned at him, hoping to irritate him as I stared out the window.

Dylan shook his head "Give me a break, I'm only trying to be social here." I laughed quietly at this. _'That's exactly what Uber drivers say.'_ I thought while we roamed around the city for a bit.

I saw several wolves queuing in a long line outside a local CS Sportswear store. "Grand dad's enterprise sure is booming because of The Games." I said, watching a couple walk out with matching black and red tracksuits.

"It will be yours one day." Dylan told me. For the first time, I didn't feel as happy hearing that this whole business will be mine.

I frowned and continued staring out the window. "Alright Iris, what's wrong?" McShag asked me, knowing that something's bothering me.

"I don't know anymore..." I sighed in response. We reached the front gate then the guards cleared our passes. Dylan me to my exclusive parking spot at the entrance of the building. Not many wolves had this, only a selected few that my grand dad handpicked. I still don't even know who they are.

Dylan exited the car then walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me. Left my sports bags in the car and followed my driver into the main hall. Dylan then walked to the elevator on the right side of the lobby and just stood there.

"I'm gonna wait here Miss Zephyr. Boss said he wants to see you and only you alone on the top floor." He told me and waited next to the elevator next to the admin's desk. I walked into the elevator then pressed the button to the 49th floor.

I waited in the elevator for three minutes, listening to elevator music that actually sounded great for the first time. The doors opened and I was greeted by an unpleasant silence on this floor level. It felt really cold and the lights for the corridors were off. However, I still had a good view of the city from here.

I approached the door to my grandfather's head office. Before I could even knock, he told me to come in. I opened the door and found him staring not outside the office this time, but at the door of which I entered from. My grandfather didn't seem happy at all. I walked slowly towards the desk then sat on the chair opposite him.

"Good evening, grand dad." I greeted him.

Marcus didn't even greet me back. "Tell me Iris, what's the motto of Classic Swift?" My grandfather asked me.

"Always improving, always persevering, without compromise." I told him. He slowly nodded at my answer.

"And what are the Zephyr family qualities?" He asked me another question.

"Adaption, loyalty and sacrifice." I answered. Marcus narrowed his eyes at me.

"You can adapt, yes and you are loyal to a respectable point but the real question is: can you sacrifice?"

I nodded then my grandfather shook his head at me. "It may seem easy to nod at these questions but I don't think you are fully willing to sacrifice." Marcus told me, tapping his finger on his cane.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him, now feeling threatened by him. He simply smiled at me for asking the question.

"You've made progress on your observations at Jasper High, haven't you? I'm sure you know who the boy is close to and who he is not so close too."

"Yes...?" I answered cautiously, making my grandfather frown at me once more.

"I am not pulling any legs, Iris. I am giving you until Saturday night. Finish off that Williams boy and his friends by then. My child if you fail, you will not be welcome anywhere near this lodge or your own home. Are we clear, Iris?" Marcus told me.

"Yes." I told him. Marcus nodded and pointed to the door behind me, signaling me to leave the room. I stood up from the chair and walked to the door.

"Jay seems to be more of a Zephyr than you are, prove me wrong." Marcus said before I left the room. _'I feel like such a failure.'_ I thought as I walked down the corridors. I've never let my grandfather down before, why is this so difficult all of a sudden?

* * *

Dylan's P.O.V.

"Hey there Miss Nelson, are those frames new because I swear those glasses keep looking sharper on you every day." I told the receptionist. The red frame really suited her well in my opinion.

"That's really sweet Mr McShag." She said back to me. I was expecting more but she just focused on the screen in front of her. I sighed and continued waiting for Iris to return.

The elevator soon opened and Iris walked out with a tear streaming down her eye. _'That's not a good sign.' _I thought, noticing how she has never showed any signs of weakness before.

Just seeing one tear on that young assassin's face shows that something emotionally big must've hit her.

"Hey kid-" I started as I walked to her but she put her hand out to stop me.

"Don't. Just take me home." Iris told me then walked to the exit of the lobby. Her ears were drooped and her tail was sweeping on the floor.

_'Veronica felt the same way after JCC. I doubt Iris is gonna get over whatever happened just now the same way as Vero did.'_

* * *

_Garth's Lounge Discussion: _

**_Better Or Worse Without Blitz?_**

**\--****You know how Criterion games recently took over Need For Speed after Ghost games disbanded?****\--**

_Garth: __Look at me, I am the captain now!_

_Humphrey: Blitz isn't here yet?_

_Lilly: He isn't allowed here until he reads this chapter_

_Kate: Damn, that's kinda harsh_

_Humphrey: Guess that makes me Sith Lord of the day_

_Kate: Seriously?_

_Humphrey: Blitz has fallen, I am the new leader now!_

_Garth: Anyway, since I'm the one who decides on what we talk about and who is also now the newly elected author of TMELIHS, we will debate on who should be the true writer of this story **("Lilly" kicked me from the chat not long after for saying shit like this)**_

_Humphrey: Oh for fucks's sake you can't joke about that dude!_

_Garth: The irony! Mate, you just said "Blitz has fallen, I am the new leader now!" Hypocrite... smh_

_Kate: I know for a fact that this Debate Lounge is getting worse without Blitz_

_Lilly: Yeah, he added memey kinda stuff to make it better here_

_Garth: I can still do better_

_Humphrey: Better than "Blitzcon"?_

_Lilly: Garth, if you say yes then I'll throw you out the lounge._

_Garth: **Yes. **Kick me, I dare you. I double dare you motherfucker._

**_-You were kicked by an admin-_**

**_(I actually got fucking kicked from the chat so I don't know what happened after that :-/ )_**


	25. An Extraordinary Friday

**A/N**: _It seems 'Garth' did a pretty good job with the last chapter. This is me giving 'Garth' a second go at my story while I work on Chapter 2. (Letting friends write in the place of the original author is a really terrible idea for more than two reasons)_

_(Me) Hahaha, I'm not gonna lie, Blitz was right about that last part. I unconsciously made this chapter a lot longer than I meant it to be (and accidentally beat his record in the process), so __there'll definitely be_ _a lot of grammatical (and plot) errors throughout._

* * *

_Blazin' Blitz: Dread him, run from him... Blazin' Blitz_ _still arrives._

_Kate: Yay! Our lord and savior has returned!_

_Humphrey: Okay so anyway... I want the rank of writer._

_Blazin' Blitz: Your time will come my apprentice..._

_Lilly: I want to write too, y'know._

_Blazin' Blitz: Damn then get your own writing licenses (FFN accounts)._

_Humphrey: But Garth doesn't have one. Why is he writing in your place, you lazy ass__!_ _Let us write too!_

_Blazin' Blitz: You are on this council but I do not grant you the rank of __writer_.

_Humphrey: This is outrageous, it's unfair!How can you be put on the Council Of Blitz and not be granted the rank of writer? _

_Garth: __Take a seat, young Humphrey. (This is me indirectly telling you: **sit down, boy**)_

_Kate: Why does there always have to be some kind of reference when Blitz is here?_

_Blazin' Blitz: It's simple really: it's because I'm the energy and soul of this lounge. Hell, I'm the one who made it so this place is pretty much dead without me!_ _I read how boring the last session was without me and I apologize for not being there._

_Garth: He's right you know._

_Blazin' Blitz: You're goddamn right, I'm right!_

* * *

**_An_****_ Extraordinary Friday_**

_Jasper High_

_Friday 07:45_

Humphrey's P.O.V.

Today is supposed to be a free Friday for the rowers and tennis players after school ends early today. Garth thinks we should all have an outing with the entire rowing team and Shakey says it should be just the six us. I didn't really care though.

We walked around the hallways around the block then an educator called us out.

"I need help moving my science equipment, are you gentlemen free?" The teacher asked us. We nodded then walked into the lab.

My jaw dropped after spotting two burnt tables in the corner of the lab. It seemed that there was an experiment that went horribly wrong some time ago.

"Katherine Quinn caused that a week ago." The educator told us as he shook his head at the burnt mess.

"Look at all this damage!" I stated humorously. I managed to get the professor to crack at this reference.

Shakey tried holding back a laugh then Garth nudged him hard into the ribs. "Ow! It's funny though!" Shakey said in his self-defense.

The professor then walked into the back room and brought out a box full of apparatus equipment not long after. "Is that all?" Garth asked him. "Of course not, there are 5 more boxes to to go." The science tutor told us.

My back started to hurt at the thought of carrying all those large boxes. Garth stacked two other boxes on top of the first then easily lifted his tower of boxes. _'Well that's three down... show off.' _I thought as Shakey and I watched Garth carry half the boxes out of the room.

I took 2 boxes leaving Shakey to carry just one. "We should probably hurry, school is gonna start soon." He told us as he started making his way to the door.

"Yeah but where are we taking this stuff anyway?" I asked Sam and Garth. The science tutor facepalmed then walked ahead of us.

"My mistake, we'll be taking these to my new lab, west of the school in the J-Block." He said, still resting his head on his palm.

"Is switching classrooms really necessary?" Shakey asked the tutor as we walked down the stairs.

"Of course. I can't have my students working in a ruined lab like this. After all, the ash left in the room is still flammable. I wouldn't want another student to accidentally ignite it." He explained. _'Oh, so that's why Lilly quit on this class. I guess I can't blame her.'_

* * *

_5 Minutes Later_

Iris's P.O.V.

_'Jay might be more of a Zephyr than me. What is that supposed to mean__?'_ That thought has been plaguing my head ever since Tuesday night.

Jay isn't at school today, giving me one more reason to feel paranoid about what my grandfather.

The bell had just rang for class but I still didn't feel sane about it. I walked up to my locker and grabbed my history books for class. _'Humphrey and I share this history class, maybe he can...' _I quickly erased the thought from my head recalling the real reason why I came to this school in the first place. _'__No, I can't... that's not my mission.'_

I began walking off to my class then unconsciously bumped into Humphrey along the way. "Ow." I said as I literally collided with his back. It was a lot tougher than I thought. "Iris?" He asked as he turned around and faced me.

"Sorry, my head's not where it's supposed to be today." I said as I rubbed my forehead. I was about to walk around him then he shook his head at me. "I can tell, that something's bothering you. You're quite obvious to read." Humphrey said then then put his hand on my shoulder. My heart started beating rapidly after he told me this. "You've got friends here who'll always have your back Iris, don't you forget it." My face was utterly flushed.

_'Friends, huh? These wolves keep filling me with curiosity. Is this what having a real friend is like?' _My eyes started tearing up. I wrapped my arms tightly around Humphrey and wept into his shoulder.

"If Lilly sees this, she's gonna get the wrong idea." Humphrey told me then hugged me back. "I've never really felt any true friendship before, I'm sorry." I told him softly as I wiped off my tears.

"Don't be. Wasn't Jay the closest wolf you had to a friend?" Humphrey asked me as we approached the class.

"He's more of a brother but... I don't really know anymore..." I told him as we entered the classroom. We walked in to see a very disappointed History teacher. "Williams and Fischer, you're late." He stated.

"There's no excuse ma'am, I held her up." Humphrey told the teacher then walked to his seat. I was baffled by Humphrey taking the heat like that. I just sighed then walked up to my desk and pulled out my books from my bag. His dive was unnecessary, he didn't have to do that for me. Maybe this was one of those friendship things. I don't really know how it works, maybe that was something else.

* * *

_Jasper CBD_

_CSE Business Lodge_

Marcus's P.O.V.

This is taking much longer than I expected. Iris still doesn't seem like she's going to get rid of that Williams boy any time soon. I tapped my pen on my desk, waiting impatiently for my assets to arrive.

The door to my office opened then 4 wolves entered the room. Each of them wore masks over the faces to conceal their identities. This hardly mattered to me.

"Do you know why you are here?" I asked them. "We believe that we do, sir. You need us professional soldiers to have a controlled extraction of the targets then eliminate, no?" The Firefox squad leader called "Fennec" explained.

"Yes, but in this case there are 6 targets. They're students in Jasper High and they-"

"Students? Have we really stooped so low that we would take out teenagers in high school?" The Delta Romeo squad captain interrupted me. I had very little patience for being interrupted and much less for wolves that had no balls. I rested my chin on my hands and stared the mercenary in the eyes. The mercenary team

"The rules of engagement have changed, bruv. Anyone and literally anyone can be an enemy whether they're the youngest kid or the oldest geezer. If you can't identify the target, you are the target." He said before pulling out a pistol and executed him.

_'Having a conscience is a very dangerous_ _thing_.' I thought as I sat in my seat and and stared at the dead wolf laying on the floor with a hole through his skull.

"Inform Delta Romeo's second division that they're under new command." The head wolf told the other remaining squad leaders then walked up to my desk. "Look sir, I'm not directly sayin' that guy had a point. I'm just asking if you sure about this?" Hound asked me, causing me to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Absolutely. One of the six had a father who worked so closely with me but I had to cut him loose. His son still remembers that day were I had to kill both his parents. Then there's another wolf from the six, she's a special case. Her father also worked for me but like Victor Williams, he too was having second thoughts on our business. I sent three hitmen to take him out but one them shot the mother aswell, leaving the little girl orphaned aswell. Now not too long ago I met face to face with this young girl. I talked to her after touring the lodge then I learned she'd been living with a family who also had ties to CSE. I offered to let her into CSE and the Zephyr family but she knew too much for her own good. She jumped out of the window and somehow survived the fall." I told the wolf.

"Damn, Marcus that's crazy but I don't remember asking about who they are and what their parents have to do with this." He told me as he scratched the back of his head. _'How disrespectful.'_

"Do you want the job or not?" I asked him, now running out of patience.

"Yes, it's what you pay me for but one. Should the team put down civilians when necessary or focus on removing the targets as our main objective before terminating them?"

"If the situation doesn't go as planned and escalates out of your control, then you may execute a hostage or two." I told the wolf. He nodded then walked towards the door.

"One more thing, I have a mole in that school so you'll receive rough information of the six wolves whereabouts in the school." I told him. The leader then left the room, leaving me to stare at the city from my office. I tapped on the intercom then requested a cleaning crew to get rid of the mess on my floor.

* * *

_Jasper High_

_Mechanical Engineering Class_

_Friday 13:20_

Garth's P.O.V.

Goddamn, today is such a cluster-fuck. **_Almost literally_**. Omega classed students were sent to alpha classes to collaborate on some practical assignments. Here I am dealing with one right now with Shakey.

"No, no, no, no! You're fitting it wrong, man." I said as I removed the makeshift piston from a model engine. "I'm still learning." Shakey laughed as he tried again. I held the mechanism in my hands then measured two of the cardboard pistons.

"Nice measurements dude." I told him after noticing that both of the rotating shafts were 4cm off. I sighed then wrote down the mistaken measurements in my notebook. "I should probably write down that these big-brain measurements were yours."

"Yes. No... wait. Did you hear that?" Shakey said as he replaced the shafts. "What? If you haven't noticed, we're in a mechanical engineering class where everyone is banging pieces of metal together. " I told him. "No, not that." He said then walked over to the window on the left side of the class. I tilted my head to the side then I heard a loud crash just in front of the school gate. _'I definitely heard that one...'_

* * *

Narrative P.O.V.

A black van speeding at 210mp/h rammed through the school gate, followed by a second and third van. The intruding vehicles came to a stop on the school field, ruining the freshly cut grass. The rear doors of the vans were kicked open as the driver and passenger seated wolves stepped out of the vehicles. A total of 21 wolves exited from the black vans.

"We exactly 50 minutes to clock this before cops, that wasn't exactly the subtlest of entrances so we gotta hope best case scenario that the cops aren't called yet.." The leading wolf told the rest of the pack as he grabbed his gear from the back.

"Split up into squads of two minimum, we need to have everyone at the main classes to extract the targets and watching on the others." A Beta Romeo squad member stated.

"One's in a French class, top floor in the main building. There's another two in an engineering class in the west wing of the school and two more in a physics class in the same building. The last one's with a V.I.P in a History class up the main building aswell." The new Beta Romeo squad captain told the team as he read out the info in the target files.

"I'll take Fennec and Locke. We'll cover the last one." The leader said.

"Roger that chief. We still have to make this as quick as possible. We can't take them out in the school then cover up in time." The Omega Indigo squad captain informed the team. The rest of the wolves acknowledged this then split into groups before running into the school building, hunting for the six target students.

* * *

Princess's P.O.V.

I heard heavy boots marching up the stairs as the class hid under their desks. I peeked over my own and saw three armed wolves searching the classes

_"Any guess on who they might be looking for?"_ Pete asked while most of the class shook in fear. I had a very strong feeling that they're looking for me on this floor and the others were probably looking for Sam and the rest. I wasn't totally sure of how they knew which floors we were on but I know for a fact that the shady, old wolf was behind this.

* * *

Shakey's P.O.V.

"Well this just got interesting." Garth said after the teacher locked the doors and told us all to remain calm as we hid under our tables. I could point out at three other times where what was happening right now is nowhere near calling it 'interesting'.

"Haha, you call this interesting, dude? Need I remind you that we jumped out a fucking building just two weeks ago?" I said to him while trying to get a peek through the window. Nothing from out there made me change my mind, even if those guys were carrying guns.

Garth pulled me down just before one of the terrorist wolves saw me. I mean, well... they looked like terrorists to me. They got the masks, AK's and everything except a bomb. Thank God for that.

"Good news is, there's only two on this floor." I told everyone in the class. They all looked at me as if I was mad, it was just facts. "What? We can take 'em."

_"Chill dude. How many games have you been playing lately?"_ Garth quietly asked me. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged my shoulders. He facepalmed and crouched back under the desk.

I peeked through the window again and saw Seymour, my old nemesis, walking out of the boys restroom with three of his friends. _'Suspicious much?' _I thought as I watched the four students walking around.

"What's going on here?" He asked as he saw the two wolves entering other classes. I kinda hoped the terrorist wolves would kill him but that'd be too dark. The wolves then aimed their weapons at Seymour and his friends so I guess my darker side called it. "Hands up! Get on the ground, now kid!" One of the wolves ordered

"Uh... guys?" I said as the terrorists approached the group of boys. "If we're gonna do something, the time is now."

* * *

Meanwhile in Lilly's P.O.V...

"Well this just got interesting." Kate said as three wolves marched across the corridor looking for... us most likely. I swear that Garth could be saying the same thing as Kate in whichever class he's in now. Today sure is about to turn into one hell of a day, that's for sure.

_'Why can't I just live a normal life in high __school?'_ I thought as I put my head between my knees while I hid underneath a desk in the lab.

"Don't tell me this is all it takes to do you in, sister." Kate told me. I reacted by quickly lifting up my head to face her.

"I'm not scared, I just... don't like living like _this_." I explained. I hoped that she got the picture. She sighed then shook her head at me. "Come on, we don't even know if the Zephry guy is really the one behind this." Kate told me as she knelt down under the table. Just as she said this, students were heard screaming as the invading wolves exited a class not far from here.

"There's supposed an auburn wolf and a white furred wolf on this floor. Find them!" One of the scary-looking soldiers ordered as they searched the hallways.

"You were saying?" I sarcastically asked Kate as the wolves approached the class. Those guys were definitely hired assassins since they're out for just our blood on this side of the school.

_'Sometimes I wonder what my life could've been if my real parents weren't involved with CSE or if we hadn't went to that stupid restaurant...' _I thought before one of the wolves smashed down the door to our class.

* * *

Meanwhile in Humphrey's P.O.V...

I sat quietly in my seat as everyone else was panicking in the classroom. Iris gently slapped her tail across my face.

"Aren't you scared or worried?" She asked me as I rubbed my left cheek. It was kind of ironic of her to say that since she was doing the exact thing as I was, just sitting quietly and minding our own business.

"I admit, I am worried about my friends but we're no stranger to this kinda stuff." I told her and instantly regretted it. I expected her to be shocked and asking me a bunch of questions but she just... frowned at me.

"You aren't suprised?" I asked her. "Not really." Iris's ears drooped as she said this._ '__That's odd.' _I thought then an idea popped into my head. _'Hahaha, Lilly said I was unconventional and she was right. Time to do something these guys will least expect. If I can get a few of them chasing me around the school, assuming it's me they're looking for, that'll probably give everybody the distraction they need to get out of here. Time to play the odds...' _

"If those guys come in here and ask where I am, tell the truth and say I'm on the the roof." I told Iris as I got up from my seat and ran for the window.

"Williams! What are you-" Mr Allen said but I ignored the history teacher and climbed out of the window anyway. "You know what, do whatever. I'm not getting blamed for this." I heard him say as I started climbing up the ladder on the side of the building. Once I got to the top, I pulled out a pair of scissors and a pen that I managed to sneak into my pocket then camped on the edge of the roof.

Never in my life have I thought that I might have to rely on the worst in-game tactic in real life to save myself and others. _'High school is so wild.' _I mentally said to myself as I waited for the wolves to reach the roof.

* * *

Iris's P.O.V.

Whatever Humphrey's plan is, I hope it works. Three of the mercenaries broke into the class room and began searching for him. They started aggressively flipping over the desks just to find Humphrey.

One of the wolves peeked under my desk and found me relaxing on the side of the legs. "V.I.P identified." The female said as she pulled me out from under the desk.

"Now, where is your friend?" She asked me. I was hesitant on answering her even though I knew that Humphrey had a plan. "Iris, answer me." She said.

"Humphrey's hiding on the roof." One of the students blurted out from the back of the class. I felt a really strong urge to pull out my scissors and throw them at that guy's forehead but I didn't have them on me.

"Locke, take the girl to the van. If she tries anything, you know what to do." The wolf that I assumed was leader, told the female wolf before he climbed out of the window with another mercenary.

"Rog'." She said then pulled me by the arm as we exited the classroom. _'My grandfather is so fucking desperate it's almost amusing...' _I thought while the wolf escorted me down the hallway. As she rushed me down the stairs, I heard gunshots from across the school. I hoped none of the students were injured but it was very unlikely.

* * *

Back To Shakey's P.O.V...

The wolves aimed their weapons at Seymour and his friends as they put their hands behind their heads and knelt down.

"If we're gonna do something, the time is now man." I told Garth then grabbed a socket wrench. Garth chuckled and raised his fists. All the students behind us grabbed some piece of equipment and readied themselves.

"On three..." Garth started. "One, two..." I counted then Garth yelled "Three!" before the entire class lost their shit.

I smashed open the window with the small wrench and quickly climbed out of it, ignoring all the cuts, scratches and damage to my hoodie. Garth charged at the wolves with only his two fists while the entire class followed behind us.

"This... is... SPARTA!!!" I exclaimed before kicking down one of the terrorists and beating him senseless with the socket wrench. The other students went to the other classes to check if there were anymore enemy wolves on this side of the school block. Garth and I picked up the terrorist's weapons and their tactical vests.

"Now this is what I'm talking about." I said as I strapped on the vest. It felt kinda heavy and weird on the back. Garth just stared at me in a weird way. "What?" I asked then he burst out in laughter.

"Ass." I said to him. He was probably laughing at me because I looked small in the vest. I was about to follow the others then Seymour bowed down to me. "I'm sorry about the prank I pulled that other day, please forgive me!" He begged in front of me.

"Okay man, you are forgiven." I told him. _**'**This... this what power feels like...' _I thought as I walked around my former bully. This is slowly turning out to be a good day for me.

As I approached the stairs, several wolves that went up to check on the other classes came running back down to us. _'I know where this is going...' _I sighed then turned towards Garth who still had no fucking clue on how to hold the assault rifle.

"You ready for a gun fight?" I asked him. "You know it man, let's get evil." Garth replied then we rushed up the stairs where everyone else came down from. I started struggling after going up the first flight of stairs because of the weight of this vest.

"Shit, can we... take a break... dude?" I asked between breaths. "This thing is heavy as fuck!"

"Think of this as fitness training." Garth said as he continued running up the stairs. I groaned then continued the climb up the stairs. Once I reached the top, I found Garth sitting on the side of the railing and waiting for me.

"How did you make it through the trials?" Garth laughed as he asked me this. "I have no idea." I replied then pulled out the AK-103.

"I'm not gonna lie... I'm starting to wonder where these guys get their guns from." I said as I inspected the rifle.

"Marcus has connections, Shakey." Garth told me as he checked the corridor. _'Good point...' _I thought. I then saw one of the hired terrorists around the corner.

I aimed the gun at his legs then pulled the trigger. The kick on the rifle was powerful, that the AK nearly flew out of my arms. I tried controlling the recoil but accidentally shot the wolf in the head.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed after seeing the body of the dead wolf and blood splattered on the walls. "Nice shooting..." Garth complimented me. "No, dude! I just wanted to knock the guy down." I told him.

"It doesn't matter, it's still one less guy to worry about." Garth said before leading the way. _'H__igh school's wild. Somehow I'm happy I'm living like this but on the other hand, scared shitless.' _I thought as I checked the next hallway.

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I was crouched at the top of the school building, waiting for the first guy to show his hands. I readied my_ (not really) _scissors as I heard boots stepping on each bar on the ladder.

As soon as I saw the first pair of hands reach the top, I stabbed both hands then pulled the wolf up to finish him. I rolled him over into a choke hold before a second wolf joined the party. I pulled out a pistol from the injured wolf's holster and aimed it at the second mercenary. I felt like such a badass after pulling that off.

"Who are you guys and why are you here at my school?" I asked him while I still had the first one in a choke hold.

"Just come with us kid, we'll explain everything in the van." He told me then pointed to the three vans on the school field.

"Bullshit! I know you were hired to take me out." I said to him then tightened my hold on the other wolf.

"If you know that much already than why did you ask the damn question? It doesn't matter, we still have a job to do." The mercenary said then walked up to me prompting me to aim the gun at his head.

"Pointing a gun at me doesn't mean a damn thing if you don't have the balls-" He said but I cut him off when I lowered the pistol and shot both of the wolf's kneecaps. We howled in pain before falling onto his back.

"Fuck you mate, you got a lotta guts..." He said as he groaned on the floor. "You talk to much." I told him before knocking out his partner with the pistol butt then leaving him on the roof top.

I walked over to the crippled wolf then pointed the gun at him. "Who is your leader?" I asked him then he laughed at me humorously while also in pain.

"You're staring at him, dumbass..." He said to me. "But that doesn't mean you've saved the day yet..." He continued then pulled out something from his pocket. I thought it was a weapon so I shot him twice in the arm. He became unresponsive after the last two shots so I thought he lost consciousness from the bloodloss _(or died)_.

I dropped the gun when I noticed that what was in his hands wasn't a pistol but a remote trigger. "Damn! These guys weren't messing about!" I said then kicked the thing away from him.

I walked to the the ladder then started making my decent down to the history classroom. I grabbed onto the window ledge and started climbing into the classroom.

"What happened, Humphrey?!" One of the students asked me. _'Oh sure, forget I exist in class then all of a sudden you all care when something big happens.' _I thought. I ignored the questions then started looking for Iris.

"What happened to Iris?" I asked the class. "The new girl? One of the military kinda wolves took her. She looks hot by the way." One of students replied.

I rolled my eyes then walked out of the classroom. Atleast I now know that she was taken by a female but first things first, I need to know if me friends are okay. I turned left up the stairs to find Princess's class.

* * *

Lilly's P.O.V.

I sighed as one of the soldiers grabbed Kate and I from the table. I lifted a pistol from the merc's holster and aimed it at him._'This is something I'm getting used to now.' _I thought as I released the safety lock on the gun.

"That's my Lilly" Kate told me before knocking down the wolf with her own two hands. She then took the assault rifle he had on him.

_'I'm never gonna forget this day_._' _I thought then we walked out of the class room with our new toys.

As we checked through several classrooms and dashed down several hallways, we bumped into Humphrey who was surprised to see us.

"Damn, Humphrey. What happened? You look like you've seen a ghost." I said to him. "I'm just glad that you guys are okay." He told us as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"Where is everyone else?" Kate asked him. "I don't know, I heard Iris was taken then I started looking for you guys before finding her." He told us. _'Oh boy, this day can't get any worse...'_

"Well, I guess we don't have time to waste." I said then we hurried down to the bottom of the main building.

* * *

Shakey's P.O.V.

We reached the top floor then I spotted three terrorists in one classroom and four more in separate classes. "Shit, that's Christina's French class." I said then sat against the wall. "We can take 'em." Garth told me. I took a deep sigh then gave him my response. "Dude, there are 4 others here. We can't do this alone."

"Who says you're alone?" A voice said from behind us. I turned around and saw one of Garth's friends behind us. I recognized him from that assembly on Tuesday.

"Hey Walter, you're still alive bro." Garth joked as he shook hands with the wolf. "You two look like you're training for the military. Now I know what happened to the wolf on the 5th floor." Walter chuckled as he said this.

"I have a guilty conscience, you don't have to rub it in." I laughed nervously then remembered the day on the bus when we riddled an SUV with bullets. If only this was easier.

"It's still just the three of us against the seven of them." I said then looked back at the French class. "Think of this as one of your video games but only this time it's on the hardest, most realistic difficulty and if you die you get no resets or restarts plus you're leading a small team of three who are counting on you. No pressure." Garth told me. I deadpanned at his advice.

"Thanks for the support." I said to Garth then stood back up to my feet. _'What would I do if this was a mission that required stealth and as little hostage deaths as possible... or preferably no hostage deaths at all?' _I thought on this then closed my eyes.

"What is he doing?" Walter asked. "Shhh, let the wizard work his magic." Garth told him as I concentrated on a mixture of games at once."Air vents, no weapons, always hiding, tactical grenades and gear, stealth takedowns plus a lot of diversions and distractions equals a guaranteed win at this." I said then opened my eyes again to see the confused faces.

"You know I could pretend that you said things that actually made sense but I can't because there's no way of translating that to normal English." Garth told me. I just sighed and shook my head at him.

"Anyone picked up any flash grenades or any piece of helpful tactical equipment?" I asked the two. They both shook they're heads. "Fine then we're gonna have to do this the hard way. Who wants to cause a distraction?" Just as I said this, students from below the building started throwing rocks through the windows in an attempt to distract the terrorists. _'How convenient.' _

Three of the four wolves left their hostages now making it a total of four terrorists left on the floor. Yep, it was that easy.

Walter, Garth and I quietly made our way to the class furthest on the floor to take out the guard in the room. Walter decided to take a risk for for the team and entered the class.

"Oops, this isn't my class. I think I must've made a wrong turn somewhere." He faked then the terrorist grabbed him and put him with the group of students in the front of the class. _"__Classic hostage setup.__" _I said to myself quietly while thinking about a really old movie I forgot the name of.

While the wolf was facing away from the door, Garth quickly entered the classroom then shot the wolf in the head with the AK, alerting the others in the process. Unlike me, he intentionally executed the terrorist. "Nice kill Garth but you overlooked one, tiny little detail... _we were supposed to be __QUIET!"_ I told him. The three wolves in Princess's class definitely knew we were here now, making things a bit more difficult for us.

I searched the body of the dead wolf and found a flash grenade on him. "This, my friends... is where the real fun begins." I said as I held the grenade in my hand.

Garth lifted me up to the ceiling so I could climb into an air vent to sneak into the next class. I'm glad that I could move around comfortably in the vents due to my size. I quietly crawled around until I could directly see the next class beneath me. I stealthily removed the cover then took out the flash grenade.

"If anyone's epileptic, I apologize in advance!" I exclaimed in the vents before pulling the pin and dropping the grenade into the class.

I turned away right before the loud bang and bright light lit up the entire class and parts of the air vents. Garth and Walter kicked the door open from outside and quickly took down the stunned terrorists.

I climbed down from the ceiling and crashed onto a table in front of the blinded language tutor.

"Looks like your gaming skills are paying off." Garth told me then we fist bumped eachother.

"I told you not to play too many video games, Sam!" Princess giggled as she tried walking up to the front of the class but stumbled onto me.

"It's the effects of the stun grenade. I'm really, really sorry about that." I apologised to her as I pulled her back on her feet.

"You're on detention." The French teacher said to us not long after she regained her vision. Garth opened his mouth to say something but the tutor cut him off.

"That's what I would've said if you three hadn't saved us. But it still seems like you're probably going to jail since you're not legally permitted to be holding and using firearms." She said, pointing at the AK's Garth and I were carrying.

"Oh come on, we're saving the school! Cops can't arrest good guys just because they're barely underage." I groaned then walked out of the classroom with the slightly dizzy Princess.

* * *

Iris's P.O.V

I sat in one of the vans as the hired mercenary known as 'Locke' waited for the rest of the team to return.

"Looks like Humphrey and his friends are managing to win the fight against your whole team of spec ops mercs." I said as I played with my tail out of boredom. "Shut up, we came here to do the one thing you couldn't." Locke snapped at me aggressively.

"Oh excuse me, however, it still doesn't seem like you're doing any better than I was." I smirked at the wolf as I said this, earning a malicious growl from her.

"I'm so scared, oh please spare me." I said without any emotion, almost milking the sarcasm of the sentence just to piss off the tempered mercenary for fun.

"I've just about had it with you, you little bitch!" Locke said to me then unsheathed her combat SOG knives.

"This isn't gonna be a fair fight." I told her, lifting my fists at her. She stopped in her tracks then smirked at me. "I'm not authorized to kill you but I will put you down like a rabid dog if you try something stupid." Locke told me as she put away her knives again.

_'Tsk, if I can get one opening to take one of Locke's knives...' _I thought as I stared at the plastic sheaths strapped around her thighs. Hopefully it didn't look suspicious... or weird in any way. Locke tried contacting her squad that went after Humphrey and never returned.

"Hound, Fennec, I'm standing by in the van. Have you captured the target or eliminated him?" Locke asked and got no response. I slowly shook my head at her as she started panicking.

"Aww don't tell me you're spooked by a high school student." I laughed as I said this. We both knew that the six wolves had probably already taken down just over three quarters of the entire merc team. Humphrey and his friends definitely aren't the typical, ordinary group of high school friends anymore.

Locke stood up then opened the side door, giving the opportunity I so desperately needed. I tackled her out of the van and managed to swipe one of her knives off of her in the action. We landed on the grassy field then quickly rolled back to our feet to face eachother.

"Are you really going to do this, Iris?" Locke asked me as she pulled out her one combat knife.

"It depends if you let me go and leave this school alone. I'll take out the group in my own time." I said with my eyes set on the merc's masked face.

"Don't lie to yourself. We both know you can't and won't do it." Locke said as she slowly approached me.

I cautiously approached her as well before attempting to deliver a high kick to the side of her neck. She blocked off my kick using her forearm then tried slashing at my head violently. I dodged left and right as Locke swung the knife at me from different angles.

She cut though my shirt a few times before pulling back to take a jab at my chest. I had almost no time to think so I just dropped to a limbo position to evade the attack. The knife ripped right through the top half of my black shirt, revealing a bit of my red bra. "For fuck's sake..." I said to myself.

With Locke being such an aggressive fighter, it was calculated that she would try and finish me off while I was on the ground. I grabbed her hands just as the knife was about to be rammed through my skull. "I used to be one of the youngest assassins hired for contract agencies just like you." Locke told me as I struggled against her as she was holding down the Bowie.

I barely managed to shift her hands away from my face but Locke still cut my ear. I felt the blood trickling down the side of my head then got back to my feet.

"Ouch..." I said as I touched my left ear. The merc ran at me once more. I ducked then leg swept her onto her back and stepped on her hand (crushing a finger or two) that carried the second SOG Super Bowie.

"Well played, kid. You really know your shit..." She told me then reversed the move onto me. Locke grabbed her Bowie and stabbed me in my left arm. "... but not well enough." She said then pulled the knife from my arm. I bit my lower lip as I held in the pain then rolled away from her before she could attack again._ 'There goes my chances of winning tomorrow's race I guess.'_ I thought while clenching onto my left arm.

Locke slowly approached me once more then I realized that I wasn't going anywhere if I was always on the defensive side of this. Locke went for a high kick but instead of blocking it I rolled towards the left of her and slashed at her abdomen once I slid back to my feet. It was a pretty deep cut so I don't expect her to last very long if she continues to fight.

"So... do you want to keep going or do you want to call it a draw. I'm feeling a bit fatigued and you don't really look like you're good to go for another round." I told her and pointed at the large wound.

"I'm not... finished... yet..." She said between slow breaths. _'Who am I to judge? If she dies, she dies.'_ I thought to myself as I readied for another fight.

Locke slowly limped over towards me then fell flat on her face. _'Wow. I barely cut her once then this happens.' _I thought as I stared at the unconscious mercenary. I walked over to her and removed her glove to check the pulse on her wrist. Locke was still alive _unfortunately_.

I started to walk back to the class but I felt way too tired to do that. I then walked back to the van and sat on the side of the the rear wheel. I looked at the unconscious Locke then smiled at my victory before falling asleep next to the van.

* * *

Humphrey's P.O.V.

All this running around the school made me so damn tired. Kate and Lilly had to take several stops to drink water after we confronted two more groups of the mercenary soldiers.

We reached the bottom floor then met up with Garth, Shakey Christina and... Walter, I think that's what his name was.

"Boy are we glad to see you guys." Shakey told us then we celebrated our survival with a fist bump.

"I'm suprised that I'm still alive too. I went head on with the leader and some other guy." I told Shakey. "What?!" Lilly shouted, throwing up her arms in exasperation. "You didn't tell me you went up against their leader. Doesn't it mean they should all leave or something?" She asked me. I shook my head in response.

"I don't think it's that simple, it's not like this is an alien invasion after all. When I shot down the main wolf he pulled out some kind of remote trigger even though he knew I beat him. Luckily I plugged two bullets into his arm before he pushed any buttons." I told everyone then Shakey widened his eyes. "A remote trigger? A fucking bomb?! I knew these wolves were terrorists!" He exclaimed, sounding excited in a weird way.

"There's no time to be excited about... whatever it is you're excited about, we still have to get Iris." Kate told Shakey. We nodded then ran for the front doors. As we approached the exit, the doors flew open and three of the mercenary wolves were thrown into the corridors.

"Nice job guys, those were the last three reported terrorists in the school building." Shakey said to the group of boys and girls at the front door. Some of them were rowers aswell.

"No problem Sam. If it wasn't for you and Garth, who knows what would have happened on the top floor and the west block of the school." Salty said to him

_"Goddamn, we're popular already."_ Shakey whispered into my ear. "Who thought we of all wolves would end up saving the school from some hired assassins?" Lilly asked us.

**"High school is wild."** Garth, Shakey and I responded in unison. I heard sirens in the distance then facepalmed at the thought of their lateness. "Oh so now the cops come." Princess said as she crossed her arms. _'Wait, we still have to get Iris...'_

I ran past the group at the door who were still praising us for defending the school (even though it sounded like they were praising Shakey and Garth more). We ran down to the school fields and saw three vans parked in the middle of the main field.

"Anyone else wondering how the school's security didn't see see ANY of this madness happening throughout the school?" Shakey said as we approached the vehicles and saw the smashed gate. He was definitely right about that. _'Come to think of it, I haven't seen any guards today...'_ I thought as I looked around van.

I saw a mercenary bleeding out on the ground then when I looked to the left, I found Iris laying against the side of the van.

"Shit! Guys, I found Iris!" I said as I quickly ran to her. I grabbed her by her arms and shook her by the arms and didn't respond. I gripped tighter and shook her more violently.

"...ow." Iris said as she slowly opened her eyes. "Iris! You're alive." Lilly exclaimed as she leaped onto Iris for an embrace. Wait hold on a minute...

"Ow! My shoulder..." Iris said as Lilly grabbed onto her tighter. "Woops, sorry." Lilly apologized to Iris. Yep, _apologized_ to _Iris_.

"So... remember how you and Iris acted salty towards eachother that Tuesday morning..." Kate said with a wide grin on her face. My tail starts hurting at that memory. Lilly shrugged her shoulders even though she obviously remembered that day.

"Is Locke dead?" Iris asked as she got up to her feet. "Who?" Shakey asked her. Iris pointed at the wolf behind us. We looked at her closely and saw that her body was still rising quickly but dropping slowly. _'She must be in a lot of pain.._._'_

"What happened to her?" Princess asked Iris as she checked on the wolf.

"An old fashioned 1v1 knife fight." Iris said humorously. I laughed at the joke but not too much because Iris looked like she was hit pretty hard.

"Are you even coming with us to tomorrow's Regetta?" Garth asked her.

"Of course I am. I know I'm definitely gonna lose but there's no reason for quitting if I can still atleast try to win." Iris told him.

"Great words to live by." I said to her then walked to the fatally injured wolf then lifted her up to my shoulders. "Is 'Locke' her real name, 'coz I feel like grabbing a wolf called 'Key' to see what would happen." Shakey said as he looked at the mercenary aswell.

"EW!" We all said in response. "What? I never meant it that way. Ah-ha, who's the perverted bunch now?" He said to us then tapped his forehead in a comical fashion. I facepalmed at the reply.

"What does that name even mean though? Is it 'Locke' as in something else or is it 'Lock' as in _'lock-lock'_?" Princess asked Iris. She blinked at Princess for a moment before answering. "Don't look at me, it's just a call sign that I heard the others call her by." Iris said. We laughed this off then waited in the vans for the cops to arrive on the field.

Luckily an ambulance arrived just in case anyone was injured which in this specific case, helped Iris and the unknown wolf.

A few officers walked up to us and began taking down notes on what happened.

"Was this a gang attack or a standard school shooting?" One of the detective officers asked us.

"Neither, it was an assassination attempt." Lilly told the cop. I didn't want to answer to just any police officer while I'm still sceptical about the last encounter I had with corrupt cops. You'll never know who's crooked and who's a legitimate officer.

The detective raised an eyebrow at Lilly's statement then took down the notes. "Do you have any idea of who might want you dead and why?"

We thought on this for a bit then turned to Iris. "Uh Iris, we gotta discuss something private and really, really important-" Garth told her but she cut in.

"No problem, I'll wait." She told us then walked over to an ambulance to tend to her injuries.

Princess, Shakey, Garth, Lilly and I huddled up to discuss whether or not to tell the officer that the wolf so desperately trying to get rid of us was the leading entrepreneurial, multi-billionaire, Marcus freaking Zephyr.

"What do we do? We can't just tell him that it's some old, fancy, rich businessman! He won't believe a fucking word!" Garth told the group. He wasn't wrong about that, I had the same thing on my mind.

"I say let's just tell him we aren't sure of who it is. I know it's a stupid call but it's better than having the cops think we're a bunch of crazy high school kids messing around." Princess gave in her idea.

"I'm not sure this detective will take us seriously either way." I said as I took a peek behind us. The cop still had his brow raised at us the whole time.

"I may be able to assist you with that..." A wolf said from the left side of us. We quickly lifted our heads and saw a guy in a sharp looking suit. It definitely wasn't CSE because of how generic it looked.

"I'm with Central Intelligence and you six seem like the only students here who know what's really going on." The wolf told us as he showed us his badge. Now this just got interesting.

We couldn't say a word as we simply stared at this mysterious wolf. _'This guy? From the CIA? Talking to us?' _I thought as I looked at his suit again.It looked a lot like the one I wore to the triple date.

"Look man, I know I've downloaded a couple a hundred movies off the internet but who hasn't? Please don't throw me in a cell for something so minor!" Shakey begged the agent. I held back a snicker as he started to look worried as if he was actually going to jail.

"That's not why I'm here and that's supposed to be the FBI's responsibility. We'll still talk about that piracy later though." The wolf said to Shakey.

"Then why are you here?" Kate questioned the wolf. "I already told you, I'm here for you six wolves." He told everyone then looked at me. "Humphrey. I've read the reports of a bombing in the city not too long ago..." And with that, I already knew where this was going. "Oh for fuck's sakes, it wasn't me!" I snapped at the wolf.

"Calm down, we know. The agency already looked into it and questioned the witnesses that attended the event... after the two police officers illegally arrested you of course." He said to me. I was about to tell him about Marcus but he stopped.

"Sorry but ee don't have any more time to chat. You will all have to tell me what you all know about what happened here and at the JCC once we get to my station here in Jasper-"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! I'm sorry to interrupt you sir but this is all just a bit too sudden to take in. We still have a school race tomorrow and we haven't exactly gotten our stuff in order yet." Garth told the agent. He managed to turn what's actually the truth into a really lame excuse.

"I already know about your Wolf Games Regetta tomorrow." The intelligence agent told us. I stopped myself from asking how he knew that since it was in his rank: _intelligence_.

"Fine... how long will this take? If it's going to take too much of our time, we're gonna have to meet at another time." Princess said. The wolf thought about this for a moment and didn't seem too happy about this statement. "Fine but understand that it's my responsibility if anything happens to you or around you wolves."

"So does that mean you're our personal agent?" Shakey asked him. "Temporarily, but you already had one the whole time." The agent told us before giving me a piece of paper with an address on it._'This day keeps getting better and better...' _

I looked up then the wolf wolf was already gone. "So this is how Commissioner Gordon feels every time Batman bolts away." Shakey said, earning a quick fist bump from me. Sam has always been the jokester of the group, I kinda wondered what kind of jokes he was cracking while the school was under siege.

The six of us walked over to a nearby ambulance where medics were patching up Iris's arm.

"Anyone else noticed that Iris wears high quality bra's?" Kate asked, pointing at Iris's chest through the top half of her shirt that's been cut open during the knife fight.

Lilly and Princess slowly turned their heads towards Kate. "What? I wear the same brand." She defended herself, flustering the two girls.

"Understandable but kinda awkward to point out." Garth said to Kate.

A random thought crossed my mind then I started chuckling. "What's so funny, 'coz I hope we're laughing at the same thing." Shakey asked as he started laughing at the girls arguing about their undergarments for no damn reason.

"Can you imagine what Marcus must be thinking after finding out that his whole mercenary team was taken down?" I told Shakey then he started laughing even harder.

"Damn! You're right, I would be freaking the hell out if I was told that my team of assassins failed to take out a small bunch of kids in high school."

* * *

_CSE Business Lodge_

_Friday 16:22_

Veronica's P.O.V.

"How?!" Marcus Zephyr exclaimed on the phone as I waited outside his office. I'm guessing his team of private mercenaries didn't get their complete their mission.

"You had one job! You had a decent amount of soldiers and yet you couldn't kill atleast one of the six! You're all FUCKING useless!" I heard Zephyr lash out on the phone before slamming it back onto the desk.

I knocked on the door and waited for him to calmly allow me in. "Enter." He told me then I slowly opened the door and walked into his office.

"Veronica, I would consider even you to be better than those pathetic excuses for mercenaries." Marcus said as I sat down across him. "Thank you sir." I said while nervously tapping my heel on the floor.

"I'm sure that by now you know that my enterprise doesn't mess around. We aren't limited to bending and even breaking the rules, my girl." He said to me. _'I figured that much already.'_

"Yes." I answered responded to the statement. He smiled at me then handed me some pages regarding tomorrow's Junior Games Regetta.

"That's your new assignment. My granddaughter has failed me for the last time so I want you to monitor her tomorrow. If she doesn't advance, report this to me immediately." Zephyr told me. Something felt wrong about this, I could feel it in my gut. He was literally asking me to spy on his grand daughter.

I sighed then took the pages and pamphlets from the table. I nodded to him then stood up from my seat. "You may leave." Marcus told me then I exited the office with info.

_"This is getting a little out of my control now. All I wanted was to stay alive and earn some money from this guy..."_ I quietly said to myself as I made my way to the elevator. _'How did I end up doing this?'_

* * *

_High Tail Mt._

_Rocksbury Manor_

_Friday 16:56_

Jay's P.O.V.

I sat in my armory, disassembling and polishing individual parts of my sniper rifles as my father walked into the room. "Hey dad..." I greeted him after refitting the bolt slide for the AX-50 rifle.

"Son, we need to talk..." I read the expression on my dad's face as he's said this. There was something serious going on and he doesn't want to go along with it.

"Mr. Zephyr has a task for you later tomorrow after you complete your race. I know that this is something you're used to but I just want to tell you to reconsider this."

"Reconsider what? If this is about Humphrey Williams, I don't have a problem with doing what I have to do. He isn't really my friend, I told you that."

"I know but you've heard about what happened today. Not a single wolf of Zephyr's private mercenary team made it back unharmed by the six." Dad said to me. He sounded as if he was worried about me. I widened my eyes at my father then quickly stood up from the floor.

"You think I can't handle those guys? I'm not afraid of them, dad!" I snapped at my father, earning a cold glare from him. I apologised then sat back on the floor. Dad sighed then knelt beside me.

"It's not that I think you're incapable, my son... it's because I fear Iris has grown a bit too attached to them and you know how dangerous she can be." He told me. Deep down I knew that Iris would've done this sooner or later.

"Even if it's Iris... I still have a job to do." I said to him then went back to cleaning my rifles. "Just be careful tomorrow." Dad said before standing up and leaving the armory in my room.

I groaned in anger then finished rebuilding the AX-50. I picked out thermo imaging scopes and a suppressor for the rifle then set them aside for tomorrow.

Moments later while I was clearing the room, my dad walked back in with a case to put my gear in for tomorrow. "Thanks dad." I thanked him then closed the door to the armory. _'I still have a job to do...' _I thought as I left my room and headed down stairs. _'What's so special about that Humphrey guy if Iris willing turned against Marcus's mercs?' _I wondered. I assumed I was going to find the answers I was looking for tomorrow.

* * *

_Jasper Park_

_Friday 17:56_

Humphrey's P.O.V.

I can't believe everyone still agreed to go on an outing, despite all the trouble that happened today. Shakey somehow convinced us to go out and relax in the park. It was Lilly, Kate, Christina, Garth, Shakey, myself... and Iris this time. It was kinda awkward now that it was seven of us so pairing up for certain activities didn't really work out.

"You're awfully quiet, what's up your bum?" Kate asked Iris as we walked down a hill. It seemed that our new friend also felt that this little outing was awkward for herself aswell.

"Well nothing really. I just feel a bit tired, that's all." Iris smiled as she said this.

"I don't blame you. We all had one helluva day, especially you." Garth stated pointing at Iris's arm.

"It's just a small flesh wound. It didn't run too deep." Iris stated. _'Very poor choice of words when you're around someone like Sam...'_

"That's what she said." Shakey said then Princess smacked him on the side of his head. "Ow! I thought you liked my _that's what she said_ jokes!" Shakey said as he rubbed his head.

"To a point! Only when the mood is right for those kind of jokes." Princess said then crossed her arms.

"You two don't seem to be getting along aswell as you used to..." Lilly said to the two wolves. "We aren't?" The pair said at the same time. I chuckled as I shook my head at the two.

"Hey, what are you laughing at it? I haven't seen you get any closer to your own GF." Shakey said to me. "Ouch, low blow dude." I told him then playfully knocked him on the shoulder. Just as Shakey was about to get payback and punch my shoulder, Lilly recieved a message on her phone then we did in less than a second aswell.

I pulled out my phone and read that the message was from Scar. _'Playtime's over, get your asses back here ASAP. You need to get yourselves sorted for tomorrow, remember?_

We groaned simultaneously as we each finished reading the message. "Aw shit... we gotta head back home. Why can't we ever have a decent outing?"

"You have a curfew?" Iris laughed at us as she asked this question. "Not really, we aren't 'sorted' for tomorrow's event." Princess told her. "Oh, well thanks anyway for today." Iris said.

"No problem, we're all friends here." I told her as the seven of us reached the car park. Iris walked over to her Corvette with the weird-ass plate then said goodbye. I stopped just as she was about to get in the car.

"We all have the whole day to ourselves tomorrow, if you'd like then we can continue where this group outing left off." I told her. She thought on it for a really long time then nodded.

"Where should we meet?" She asked. I looked at everyone behind us then they all shrugged their shoulders. "How about... at our place?" I suggested without putting thought on it. "You six all live there?" Iris questioned as she raised an eyebrow at us. I felt everyone staring holes into the back of my skull. It would've been easier if they helped me out a little.

"N-no but actually yes. It's a mansion." I blurted out nervously. Lilly grabbed me by the collar, slightly choking me then threw me into the centre of the group.

_"Humphrey! What've you done?!" _Shakey 'quietly shouted' at me. _"I don't know! Nothing was in my head at the time!" _I told the group in self-defense.

_"Nothing is ever in your head, silly!" _Lilly humorously said to me then flicked her finger against my forehead. "Ow!" I exclaimed just a bit too loudly._"We gotta find another place to meet up, dumbass, not where we live." _Garth told me.Iris poked her head in between Kate and Garth, suprising the two wolves.

"Goddamn! You're sneaky." Garth told her. "It's a skill." Iris smiled as she said this. "So where **exactly** do you want us to meet?" She asked after obviously hearing what we were talking about.

The group remained quiet until Lilly spoke first. "Fine, the mansion in the Idaho Valley will do fine." She said making the group including myself widen our eyes. "Sure... goodbye I guess." Iris said then got into her car. "See ya." Lilly said to her. Iris then closed the door and started her Corvette Grand Sport. Quickly drove away not long after. "Damn, that girl's got great taste." Garth stated.

Now it was Lilly's turn to get dragged by the collar. She yelped as Kate pulled her off to my car. "You two are really messed up in your heads to think what you did was okay! Claw and Scar will be so pissed at us if they find out that we told someone where we live!" Kate snapped at us. "Sorry but we can atleast trust Iris now. I'm not as sceptical as I was the first time we met her." Lilly told her sister.

Kate face palmed then walked over to Garth's car. As I got in the Mercedes with Lilly, Shakey and Princess entered their car.

"Last one home gets to tell Claw that they're the ones who screwed up!" I said I closed the door. Garth rolled down his window then smirked at us.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked as he revved his 2015 Camaro Z28. I immediately pulled out of the parking spot and sped away from two cars left in their parking.

"Ah, that's a cheap move, Humphrey." Lilly said to me. "Street rules. Without a countdown you can start a race any time." I told her while I drove us out of the park.

_I think I've capped on what I can write for one chapter so I have to end this here. I don't think I'll be able to write the next chapter so Blitz will likely return for the next one. I hope everyone reading this enjoyed my two contributed chapters :)_

* * *

_Garth's Discussion Lounge_

**_No wait..._**

_Blitz's Comedy Shorts And Recaps__:_

**_Episode IV: A New Writer_**

_Garth: That ending is supposed to make Blitz feel bad about not updating the Need For Speed story. You and E.A. have a lot in common..._

_Blazin' Blitz:__ ..._

_Lilly: This chapter was... definitely something._

_Garth: Something good or bad?_

_Humphrey: Eh... I don't know what to say really._

_Lilly: Your writing is somewhat **better than Blitz's **__but... kinda lacking in keeping a few scenes within the plot consistent (same as Blitz) but overall you did good._

_Garth: What do you think, Kate?_

_Kate: Well for one you achieved something in 1 month that Blitz couldn't in 7 months so..._

_Blazin' Blitz: Wait a minute..._

_Humphrey: You don't get a say in this._

_Blazin' Blitz: Listen here you little shit.._

_Garth: Fine, what did **you **think of this chapter?_

_Blazin' Blitz: I'll express this in a meme: **Look how you've massacred my boy.**_

_Kate: Really? I think Garth put the emphasis on 'Extraordinary Life In High School' for this chapter._ _You massacred you own story._

_Blazin' Blitz: I'm serious though. I had a really good plot set out and the school assault thing wasn't even supposed to happen this early into the story, let alone the friggin' CIA agent! Now TMELIHS will be A LOT shorter than I planned. Humphrey, remember the time I showed you the entire plotline for all three stories?_

_Humphrey: Well yeah but TMELIHS won't be shortened too much, maybe by like_

_**30** **chapters**._

_Garth: It isn't that bad. I mean, I'm just a substitute writer so..._

_Blazin' Blitz: **You've forfeited your writing privileges.**_

_Garth: Are you butthurt that I made the longest chapter for this story?_

_Blazin' Blitz: Yes, absolutely, 100%. But I respect the fact though. Let's change the subject..._

_Lilly: How can you say something so controversial yet so brave?_

_Blazin' Blitz: What? That meme doesn't fit in at all. I am the one and only meme lord of this lounge, take it from me._

_Humphrey: (Coughs aggressively)_

_Blazin' Blitz: General Grievous! You are a bold one. Your presence isn't welcome here in the time of a global pandemic._

_Humphrey: How the hell did no one ever think of a reversed General Kenobi meme like that?_

_Garth: I like the reference though._

_Blazin' Blitz: My memeing has doubled since we last met, Garth._

_Garth: Good. Double the jokes, twice the humiliation._ **_(OOF SIZE MAX)_**

_Blazin' Blitz: Damnit Garth! You don't have to rub it in like that!_

_Kate: For God's sake, lay off the laser sword references._

_Humphrey: **Laser sword...** that's just disrespectful._

_Blazin' Blitz: She can't say that! Shoot her or something!_

_Kate: Just make memes of something else._

_Blazin' Blitz: Oh that reminds me, I created a new lounge for us to showcase our memes for each chapter._

_Humphrey: I already have one._..

* * *

**_Memes Of Chapter 25_**

_Princess: "What does that name even mean? Is it **'Locke' **as in something else or is it **'Lock' **as in **'lock-lock'**?"_

_Iris: **[Visible Confusion]**_

_-(Humphrey)-_

* * *

_Blazin' Blitz: Eh... it's okay I guess._

_Lilly: Where's the funny?_

_Garth: It's kinda funny._

_Humphrey: Meme is meme!_

* * *

_~~To Be Continued~~_


End file.
